The Light In The Dark
by ManarInMoon
Summary: Melanie Redwing, the only Gryffindor too good to be beaten by a Slytherine. Her secret? Kindness. Will her and Draco ever become more than frienemies? And what of Draco's set future? Will she accept what he has to do? Will she truly be the light in his dark?
1. Chapter 1 (Year 3)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's books and stories. Just my character, Melanie, and the slight changes. I also don't own any of the pictures put through out the story.**

"RON!" Mrs. Weasley yelled through the crowd.  
"Ron. It's your mom." Melanie told him. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion until he heard the all too familiar yelling himself, popping his head out a window in a poor attempt to comply. Once spotted, Mrs. Weasley rushed towards him as the train honked in haste, a petite, grey rat cradled between her palms. His eyes widened as he realized he had nearly forgotten Scabbers. Mrs. Weasley handed him the rat with an intense, scolding glare that would make Ron think twice about forgetting something ever again. Unfortunately, it was out of his hand.

The four continued down the corridor in search of an empty compartment, which was far from easy. Too many first years this year. "I'm sorry, Scabbers." Ron pouted to his pet. Melanie and Harry smiled at the sight of their silly friend while Hermione just scoffed at how neglectful he was. They went on.

"So Harry, is it true you blew up your aunt?!" Ron grinned mischievously. Melanie and Hermione's eyes went wide while Harry's face fell. News goes around fast, especially when your father works at the Ministry.  
"You what?!" Hermione asked in shock, looking over her shoulder as they continued through the train.  
"I didn't mean to blow her up. I just…lost control." He tried to defend, obviously feeling a sense of guilt, which Melanie caught on to quickly, the need to comfort him overwhelming her like it always did when one of her friends was hurting. She, behind him, put a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's alright Harry. We all lose control sometimes." He looked over his shoulder to see her smiling at him and immediately smiled back. It was hard to deny that he did feel better now, she'd always had that effect on people.

A quick encounter in a train compartment on the first year led the four of them into a strong, and hopefully, long lasting friendship. "I think it was Brilliant." Ron commented excitedly. Melanie rolled her eyes playfully.  
"Honestly, Ron, it's not funny. Harry's lucky he wasn't expelled." Hermione retorted sharply. Melanie glared at her from behind, sensing Harry's concerns rise with his guilt.  
"Hermione!" She warned. Hermione stopped in her tracks, wondering why her friend was yelling at her, then she saw Harry's face and immediately regret her words.  
"Sorry, Harry. I didn't"-  
"Its fine. Let's just find somewhere to sit." Harry interrupted, desperately wanting to change the sour subject. Hermione nodded and continued leading.  
"I still think it was brilliant." Ron repeated, ignored by all three as a copy of The Monster Book of Monsters scuttled by them in crab-like behavior, pursued by non-other than Neville Longbottom, the boy with the extensive bad luck.

He greeted them all, they replied as he bumped past them, Hermione finally noticing a compartment empty enough to house the four of them, nodding to it. "C'mon. We're in here." She said.

As they made their way in, Melanie allowing Ron and Scabbers in first, she was rudely shoved by the boy with unreasonably bright hair and drastic grey eyes. He sharply turned to her, obviously wrathful.  
"Watch what you're doing, Redwing!" He spat.  
"Nice to see you too, Malfoy." She replied sarcastically, fighting back with kindness like she always did when it came to him. "Perhaps look before you hast next time." She offered kindly. He scoffed.  
"Still as dump as ever, I see." He commented. Crabbe and Goyle struggling to keep in line with all the hurrying students.  
"No need to be rude, Draco."

He seriously doesn't know how to deal with her, never did. Insulting her never seemed to work, neither did mocking her. She was acting like some kind of invincible princess from fairy land!  
"I can be rude whenever I want to, to whomever I want to be rude to! What can you do about it, Redwing?" He challenged harshly, wanting to see something out of her, anything! Anger, fear, annoyance, but no, she didn't squirm, she didn't flinch, she was unfazed.  
"Suit yourself." She last said before entering her compartment and closing the door behind her, leaving a very baffled Malfoy outside, who fumed and barked at his goons to follow.

The trio stared at her like she was from another planet. "What?" She questioned, perplexed, stationing herself next to Hermione, who was next to Ron, Harry and a silhouetted man that Melanie hadn't noticed yet were seated across from them.  
"How do you do that?" Ron asked in bewilderment.  
"Do what?"  
"Shut Malfoy up like that." Melanie chuckled at the comment.  
"I told you Ron, just be nice and he'll give up." She replied.  
"Easier said than done." Hermione said sarcastically. Just then, Melanie noticed the man next to Harry.  
"Who's that?" She asked.  
"Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione replied.  
"You know everything. How is it she knows everything?!" Ron asked in surprise.  
"It's on his case." She replied tiredly. Melanie giggled.  
"Do you think he's really sleeping?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
"Seems to be. Why?" Hermione asked.  
"What is it, Harry?" Melanie questioned in concern, noticing the intense worry that had fallen on his face.  
"I have to tell you something." He confessed.

….

"Let me get this straight. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Ron asked in shock. Melanie couldn't believe her ears. Her poor friend suffered so much, his past just won't let him go, there's always something or someone trying to pull him back. She can't imagine how hard it must be.  
"Yes." Harry replied with a mixture of fear, sorrow, and maybe, exhaustion.  
"But, they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean…eventually?" Hermione hoped.  
"Sure, except, no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before, and he's a raving, murderous lunatic…" Before Ron could continue implying the worst, their compartment rattled, the lanterns flickered, the train lurched, slowing down by the second.

"Why're we stopping? We can't be there yet." Hermione asks. Melanie rose out of her seat and slide the compartment door open, pepping her head out to see that all along her carriage, the heads of her classmates peer out as well in sheer curiosity. Then, the train jerks, the cars sway, the lamps running along the ceiling flicker until they die out, one by one, until all is dark, a swift rush of cold wind washes over the students. Melanie sits back inside, worried, leaving the compartment door half open.

"What's going on?" Ron asked her, his breath freezing over as it escaped his lips, Melanie suddenly felt cold, but not like she did when snow was falling and she was standing in the middle of it, freezing her toes over as she played with its glowing grains, her grandma soon scolding her afterwards for playing outside in such bad weather, this was a different kind of cold, one she didn't like.  
"I don't know. Maybe we've broken down." She suggested, hoping she was right, she had a bad feeling about this.

"Ouch, Ron! That's my foot!" Hermione hissed. He apologized, still squirming in his seat as he tried to get a better view of the window.  
"There's something moving out there." He said warily. The car jerks again, making most of them gasp at the sudden movement. Ron's palm still on the window which was starting to freeze over it, making him hiss and remove it quickly. "Bloody hell! What's happening?!"

Their attention is diverted to the soft, but eerie breathing outside their compartment door. There, stood a dark, hooded silhouette, just behind the glass. A black, slimy, skeleton-like hand grips the half open door, Melanie gets an instinct to shut it, but is too afraid to move. The hand pushes its obstruction aside, only to reveal its ghastly, more intimidating form of…death.

Hermione's cat hisses in her cage. The creature moves towards Harry, its face inches from his. It starts, literally, sucking the life out of him, and before any of his friends could react, the sleeping professor arouses and reacts, using a spell they were unfamiliar with to send the supposed demon back to where it came from.

….


	2. Chapter 2 (Year 3)

After the train attack, and professor Lupin's interference, Harry had fainted, and when he came to, his friends, and the professor himself, explained what had happened. Soon after, they were at Hogwarts. Exiting the train, the students rode the self-ridden carriages to the castle and made their ways into the Grand Hall.

Grand indeed. Floating candles illuminated the magnificent crafts across the walls. A chorus of students stood at the end, just across the high table, professor Flitwick as the conductor. Their angel-like voices echoing across the students hasting to their house tables. As the choir's song ends, Dumbledore rises, beaming over the sea of students, giving his usual greetings and introducing Lupin as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, followed by a great applaud.

"Of course! That's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry." Commented Hermione.  
"Potter! Potter!" Draco called behind Harry and Melanie, they turned. "Is it true you fainted?!" He asked mockingly. Pike, another Slytherin next to him, placed the back of his hand on his forehead and feigned fainting himself.  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Retorted Ron.  
"Honestly, Draco. Grow up." Melanie commented, pushing Harry to look away, rolling her eyes at her frienemies silliness.  
"Just forget what he says." Tried Hermione, Harry nodding in compliance. It wasn't new for Melanie and her group to be ridiculed by Draco, and though he bothered her least, she hoped he'd one day truly just grow up, his game got old a year ago.

Then, Dumbledore informed the retirement of professor Kettleburn, their previous Care of Magical Creatures teacher, whose place will be taken over by non-other than Rubeus Hagrid. An applaud even louder erupted, especially from the four: Harry, Melanie, Hermione, and Ron, whom all adored Hagrid, who shyly rose, nearly toppling over the water goblets on the staffs' table. "Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban." Last said Dumbledore, the crowd erupting into a fit of disturbed murmurs. Draco catches Harry's eyes and feigns another dead faint. Dumbledore continues to inform them of the Dementors' stations outside the castle, as they are not allowed to enter, and warns never to approach them.

….

After the feast, the students were to make their way to the dorms. Seamus Finnegan stood solely before the famous painting of the nick-named Fat Lady, offensive in Melanie's opinion. "Fortuna Major." He repeated to the determined woman attempting to shatter a glass with her unruly voice, the other Gryffindors soon following after. "She won't let me in." He complained. Harry attempted the password himself, but the woman dismissed him as she did Seamus, trying another, louder, ear-piercing scream, making the rest of the students and nearby portraits wince and clamp their hands over their ears. Eventually, the lady shattered the glass into a wall nearby as she continued to scream, feigning victory. Harry attempted the password yet again, the lady huffing in frustration. "Yes, alright! Go in." She beckoned impatiently.

The students made their ways inside, spending the rest of the night fooling around. Melanie and Hermione were to share rooms with Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and several other girls. As the night went on with jokes, talks about boys, pillow fights, etc. The time had finally come for sleep.

….

The next morning, the students were to head to Deviation class with professor Trelawney. Harry and Ron left the dorms before Melanie and Hermione, who were separated on their way to the classroom, Hermione excusing herself, leaving a perplexed Melanie wondering the halls to the room alone. "Well, well. If it isn't raving Redwing? Lost your friends, have you?" An all too familiar voice called from behind her.  
"Malfoy." She sighed, turning to face him, Crabbe and Goyle.  
"I don't really blame them. Hanging around you must be irritating, with whatever world you seem to be living in." He mocked like he always did, his goons laughing behind him. She tried hard not to laugh as well, but for a different reason. She found it hilarious that he hadn't given up trying for so long.  
"I prefer the term 'unique'. Not that I think I am, but, clearly, you do."  
"I don't think you're 'unique'." He imitated her voice. "I think you're bloody mental." They laughed again.

Melanie did something he wouldn't have expected, like she always did. Melanie started walking backwards to her intended destination. "Funny, that's exactly what 'common' people would say." She joked before turning on her heel. He rushed after her, fuming for being called 'common', for having someone straight out ignore him and have the guts to walk away with it.  
"Hey! Redwing! Don't bloody walk away from me!" He yelled, his two supposed friends following after. He walked beside her, awaiting an apology, or a comeback.  
"I'm not, I'm walking with you, to Deviation class. Don't want to be late now do we." She last said, pushing the door to the classroom aside and entering, which was enough to shut Draco up as professor Trelawney over- enthusiastically greeted them.

The classroom turns to the late comers, eyeing them suspiciously. Melanie doesn't notice and hurries to sit beside her friends, Harry and Ron, Hermione still not in sight. She grabs an empty stool and seats herself next to the two boys. "What were you doing with Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
"He was being Malfoy, I put him in place." She simply replied, catching on to Draco's glare from his far-off table, she ignores him. The professor begins introducing herself.  
"Hello! I am professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future!" She yells, looking all of them in the eyes with her large bug-like ones. "But, know this. One either has the gift…or not. It cannot be divined by the pages of a book. Books only cloud one's Inner Eye."  
"What rubbish." Hermione comments under her breath, startling her three friends with her sudden appearance.  
"Where'd you come from?!" Asked Ron.  
"Me? I've been here all along." She replies innocently. Melanie was doubtful, but knew herself to be usually ignorant of her surroundings, and thought she probably hadn't noticed her bushy-haired friend come in.

Melanie didn't really have a problem with Deviation, she liked learning new things, even if she preferred venturing into a surprising future, where she neither knew the bad to fear it, nor knew the good to expect it.

The professor scares Neville by stating that his pet frog doesn't seem to be in good health. She looks to Parvati and warns her of a red-haired boy. Parvati turns to Ron, the only redhead in class and pushes her stool as far away from him as possible. Then she points to Melanie. "My dear!"  
"Me?" Melanie asks, not quite sure where Trelawney was pointing.  
"Yes, darling. Do you have enemies?" She asks worriedly, filling Melanie with concern as will.  
"Um, not that I know of." She replies unsurely.  
"No, no. Not to worry my dear." She smiles again. "Quite soon, they'll become your best of friends." She insists happily. Melanie furrows her eyebrows.  
"Okay?" She responds, still confused. Maybe the class wouldn't be as easy as she thought, at least she got a good omen, if professor Trelawney was to be right, which, even that, Melanie doubted.

Draco was clearly listening in, interested in finding a way, anyway, to get on that girl's nerves. She had become his quest; boy was he obsessed.

...


	3. Chapter 3 (Year 3)

Deviation's class had taken a dark turn when Harry, presumably, got the Grim, a death omen. Melanie found herself wishing that professor Trelawney was as insane as Hermione claimed her to be.

"Death omens. Honestly. If you ask me, Deviation's a very wooly discipline. Now Ancient Runes. That's a fascinating subject." Hermione comments as the four make their way down the bridge to Hagrid's shack, the Whomping Willow looming in the distance.  
"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?" Ron asked.  
"A fair few." She replied.  
"Isn't Ancient Runes the same time as Deviation, Hermione?" Melanie questioned, suspicious again.  
"Yeah." Ron agreed. "You'd have to be in two classes at once." He commented.  
"Don't be silly. How could anyone be in two classes at once, Ron? Broaden your minds." Hermione mimicked Trelawney, making the other three laugh along.  
Reaching Hagrid's shack, the four entwine themselves with their fellow classmates. Hagrid then leads them to a small paddock in the Forbidden Forest. "Gather round." Ordered Hagrid. "Find yerselves a spot and open up yer books."  
"Exactly how are we supposed to do that?" Draco asks impatiently. Melanie rolls her eyes at his usual attitude. Neville doesn't even wait for Hagrid to explain and opens it up, immediately getting attacked by the growling, biting Monster Book of Monsters. Melanie rushes over and helps him up, earning an unnecessary scoff from Draco.  
"Yeh have ter stroke 'em on the spine." Hagrid explains a bit too late. Melanie hurries to do just that with Neville's book, struggling just the slight, her touch was naturally gentle. She hands him the book with a smile, him thanking her. She pats him on the back and beckons him to move forward as she made her way to her friends, standing at the first row of watching students.

Hagrid disappears and the students' attention was diverted to the Slytherin prince bully. "God, this place is going to the dogs. Wait till my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes."  
"No need to call him names, Draco." Melanie states calmly. It bothered her that her friend and now professor, was being called names in front of her. Draco looks her in the eyes, slowly approaches her.  
"What are you gonna do about it, puny?" He mocked, seeing as he was more than several inches taller than her.  
"Hey!" Harry yells, approaching the contestants in the circle of preying students. "Leave her alone." He demands bravely. Melanie immediately steps in.  
"Harry"- She starts, but Draco cuts her off.  
"Look everyone! Potter's standing up for his girlfriend. Is that how you orphans go?" He continues, the word 'orphans' slapping them both across the face, hurting Harry more than it did Melanie.

Melanie was, indeed, an orphan, but her parents died in a supposed accident before she could even speak, leaving her to spend the rest of her life with her grandmother and remembering next to nothing of her parents, which made it easier for her to move on, more than it did for Harry. "You're going too far, Draco." Melanie warned like it would make a difference. He turned to her again, was she finally cracking? He inched even closer.  
"Why don't you stop me, Redwing?" He dared. She looked him in the eye, resisting the urge to punch him. The crowd were as silent as bats, all awaiting Melanie's response.  
"You're not worth our time." She last said before turning on her heel, grabbing Harry by the shoulder and pulling him, and herself, towards Ron and Hermione.  
"Yeah, right. Walk right away. Cowards!" Malfoy yelled behind them, smiling in victory. Melanie ignored him, but could feel Harry resisting her grip, wanting to go back and give Malfoy something painful to complain about, and as much as Meanie wanted to as well, she knew it would only get them into trouble.  
"C'mon Harry. You know he's trying to get to us, don't give him the time of the day." She pushes, he complies.  
"Are you guys alright?" Hermione asked in concern.  
"We're fine." Harry answered bitterly.  
"Draco's a bloody twit he is." Ron commented. Just then, Hagrid reappears with something no one expected.

Hagrid coaxes what could only be explained as a 'beast' to the center of the paddock, everyone taking a few steps back as he did so.  
"Hagrid. Exactly what is that?" Hermione asked in wary.  
"Well, a Hippogriff, of course." He answers like they should know. The Hippogriff had the torso, hind legs and tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings and head of a giant eagle. "Right." He says to himself, realizing they were clueless. Suddenly, he too was non-the-wiser about his next step, being a professor for the first time. "First thing yeh gotta know bout em, they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't ever insult one, cause it might be the last thing yeh do." That doesn't help the students' nervous states. "Right then, who wants ter come an' say 'hello'?"

The entire class steps back, leaving an oblivious Harry alone at the front. Melanie steps to pull him back, but it's too late. "Good man, Harry!" Hagrid yells excitedly, yet, unknowingly. Harry looks around him. Nothing. He hesitates, Ron pushing him forward, Melanie elbowing Ron in the gut.  
"Ow!" He yelps, but was quickly cut off by the sight of Harry nearing the Hippogriff.

Hagrid explains how to approach Buckbeak and Harry reluctantly complies. It seemed that the Hippogriff was willing to befriend Harry. Melanie released a breath she didn't know was holding, but her heart beats faster when Hagrid lifts Harry up and on the horse-bird. Before Harry could protest, Hagrid slaps Buckbeak on the back and, in an instant, the Hippogriff flies off.  
"Hagrid!" Melanie yells. He notices her worried, and furious expression, suddenly realizing what he had just done.  
"He'll be fine." He tried, smiling half-heartedly, now worried as well.  
"Yeah, Hagrid. We don't want Melanie's boyfriend getting hurt, now do we?" Draco asks mockingly, few of the Slytherins laughing along. Melanie could feel a fire burning within her. She wanted Draco to shut up by any means.

Melanie does something she wouldn't usually do, ever, but her concern for her friend and her anger towards Draco were a bad combination. She pulls out her wand, pointing it at him threateningly, his expression falling as he himself realizes he might have gone far enough to get jinxed. "Melanie! Put that thing away! Now." Ordered Hagrid, feeling that he was seriously losing control of his class.

After a dense moment of silence, her sane mind eases her to put it away and she turns back to the skies, awaiting her friends hopefully safe return. She could hear the rest of the class's quiet mumbles. "That was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed from beside her.  
"let's just hope he really shuts up this time." Hermione said.

Moments later, Harry reappears, the crowd cheers, Melanie is once again relieved, Hagrid too, but deep in the crowd, Malfoy glares maliciously at the boy who seemed to be good at everything. He shoves his gang aside and hustles towards the beast. "Not dangerous at all, are you? You great ugly brute"- He starts, and that's where he went wrong.  
"Draco! NO!" Melanie yells, but, yet again, it's too late. Buckbeak's steely talons slash down, Malfoy topples to the floor, Melanie, without thinking, rushes forward, kneeling down beside him, Draco looks down, sees blood, and starts freaking out. Harry hurries in as well just before Buckbeak could attempt another attack at his strangers, Hagrid too, they scurry the beast away. "Hagrid! He's bleeding!" Melanie exclaims, feeling her heart nearly beat out of her chest.

Hagrid bends beside them. "It's killed me! Its killed me!" Draco whines, Melanie more focused on where the blood was coming from, and when she realized it was just a scratch on his arm, she felt an incredible weight lift off her chest.

Draco's on the floor, thrashing like it's the end of the world, Melanie tries earning his attention more than once, but the twit just won't listen. She subconsciously cups his face between her warm palms to force his eyes to hers, he grows still in her hold, his breathing steadies, then realizes it's Melanie and his expression changes to one of utter confusion. "Draco! It's just a scratch." She explains as calmly as possible, her voice soothing, even though the wound was dangerously deep. Still, at least it was just his arm, nowhere fatal.  
"Hagrid! He needs to get to madam Pomfrey." Hermione urges. Melanie agrees, but doesn't say it so as not to scare the blonde.  
"I'll go with you." Melanie stats, leaving Hagrid some space to pick Malfoy up, who feels an instant cold when her hands leave his face.  
"No. I'm the teacher. You all…you all just…Class dismissed!" He last yells before heading off with Draco, Melanie left behind, still worried, but knew he was in good hands.

….


	4. Chapter 4 (Year 3)

Late at night, the four friends walk half-way into the Great Hall. Melanie looks around and realizes that Draco was not one of the present. Her heart sinks just the slight. He was still at madam Pomfrey's; it must have been bad. Hermione says something Melanie doesn't hear, too preoccupied by her own thoughts. "Melanie!" She says louder. Melanie looks down at her already seated friends, realizing she was awkwardly standing behind, staring at nothing in particular. She then realizes she wasn't going to rest until she knew he was okay, so she came up with an excuse to see him, knowing how much her friends hated him, not that she blamed them. Still, it didn't help how strangely worried she was.

"Right. Sorry, guys. I'll be with you in a minute." Melanie said.  
"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.  
"Washroom." She lies before walking off. Melanie heads up to the hospital wing. She passes his supposed friends on her way, which were probably heading to the Great Hall as well, after checking in on Draco that is. Melanie ignored them and moved on, but not before earning an intense glare from Pansy.

Standing before the hospital's doors she was, about to enter just as Draco was making an exit. They simultaneously bump into one-another, Draco hissing in pain, arm bound in a sling. "You trying to break it, Redwing?!" He yells. She immediately falls in guilt.  
"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" She asks, alarmed, lightly touching his arm to insure she didn't cause any damage to it or the sling. He eyes her carefully, feeling the slightest bit of shame he'd ever felt for yelling at someone. After all, she was the one by his side when he fell, not Crabbe, not Pansy nor Goyle. Just her.

"I'm fine." He replies bitterly, bothered that he feels shame, that he feels the need to be nice, that she was so bloody sweet all the time. She turns her eyes to his, now realizing how close they were, a blush creeps up her cheeks. She takes a few steps back and looks to the floor, trying to regain posture. And just why was she feeling this way? "What were you doing here anyways?" He asks, feeling like he already knew the answer, but he didn't want it, he didn't want her kindness nor care, he didn't deserve it. She was a Gryffindor for god's sake.

She was calm now, back to her old, honest self. "Ironically, I was checking on you?" She replies. What on earth would he say to that?!  
"Really, Redwing? First you point your wand at me, now you're asking how I am!" He exclaims furiously. She was always like this, too good for her own kind, and he hated it, he hated the way she made him feel.  
"I had a good reason for the wand, and you know it." She insists just as calmly. She was right of course, and he knew it, but wouldn't be caught dead admitting it. "But that doesn't mean I want to see you get hurt." She says, softly this time, trying for the sake of life, to fan the tension, to make him think.

Draco stays quiet, once again, tongue tied up. She catches on. "Look, Draco. I don't know if it's because of Harry, if it's because I'm a Gryffindor, or if it's simply because you're…you," In Malfoy's mind, it was all of the above. "but I'm tired of this pointless rivalry." She says, pushing her arms up to emphasize her disinterest.

She starts taking several steps back, thinking she'd been gone long enough and ought to get back to her friends before they got suspicious, but she wasn't leaving before he got the point. "I don't expect you to share my perspective, but just…think about it." She last says before walking off completely, leaving a now seriously confused Draco all alone.

….

Melanie sat by her friends in the nearly empty Great Hall. Draco entered moments later, looking her in the eye subconsciously, like she was the first thing he was looking for, for no apparent reason. She looked down, fiddling with her nails. She could feel another blush creep up her cheeks. Hermione, who's sitting beside Ron, and Harry by Melanie, they eye her curiously, Harry catching Draco's gaze and Hermione noticing Melanie's flushed face, turns to face Draco, the only person standing, walking to his own group.

Melanie, several seconds later, feels their eyes on her. She turns to them. "What?" She asks. Harry looks onwards, simply worried that Draco was planning on insulting Melanie again and making sure he'd be there when he does, Hermione, however, noticing Melanie's blushing, caught on to a bit more, eyeing her suspiciously.

Ron, on the other hand, had been munching down a pop-tart, just then realizing his friends were talking about something. "What?" He asks curiously.  
"Nothing." Hermione replies lastly, making sure she'd keep a close eye on the interactions between her friend and Draco of all people. "Would you stop eating?" She asked, more like demanded, of Ron seriously, who looked at her innocently, gulping down his last bite.  
"Why on earth do you care how much I eat?" He asked irritably. Hermione sighs tiredly. She had several reasons.

Just then, Pansy's voice tunes in. "Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" Melanie could feel a pinch in her chest that she didn't know the cause of. Apparently, him and his gang had been talking about his arm, but Pansy's voice was the highest, with an annoying pitch to it.  
"It comes and goes. Still…I consider myself lucky. According to madam Pomfrey, another minute or two…and I could've lost the arm." He replies rather theatrically. Three out of four of the watching Gryffindors glare at him, all but Melanie, who was overly-used to his attitude. It was no surprise Draco liked to show off, but to Melanie's dis-understanding, it still bothered the other three.

"The little git. He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?" Ron comments bitterly.  
"At least Hagrid didn't get sacked." Harry says from beside her. Reminding her that Draco had probably already told his father about this. She now slightly regrets her worries for him, but still hopes he'd listen to her words.  
"Yes. But I hear Draco's father is furious. I don't think we've heard the end of this." Hermione explains. Melanie's concern for Hagrid strengthen. Ron notices her unusual silence, and, being him, straight out stats it.  
"You're being awfully quiet." He said to the usually hyper, constantly smiling girl, but there was too little for Melanie to smile about at the moment, even though it always helped her looking at the brighter side of everything, but when it came to the confusion between her friends and Draco Malfoy, it was hard to cope, she'd have to think long and hard about that when she got the chance.

As if the day hadn't been long enough, Seamus rushes in with a copy of the Daily Prophet. "He's been sighted!" He exclaims, slapping the sheet on a nearby table, Gryffindors already huddling over it as Melanie and her friends hurry there themselves.  
"Who?" Ron asks once they're there, but the photograph on the Prophet's front page provided a chilling answer: Sirius Black.  
"Achintee?" Hermione reads worriedly. "That's not far from here." She explains horrifically, eyeing Harry especially. Melanie puts hand on his shoulder. He flashes her a grateful half-smile before turning back to the now speaking Neville.

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" He asks just as concerned.  
"Not with the Dementors at every entrance." Melanie strongly assures, but her attempts were rammed over by Lavender's next words.  
"Dementors?" She asked. "He's already slipped by them once, hasn't he? Who's to say he can't do it again?" Fear begins to consume Harry and Melanie squeezes his shoulder. It was becoming harder and harder to comfort him with the way things were going.

Bem, the Nigerian transfer student, makes it even harder. "That's right." He says. "Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke, with your bare hands."

….

In the dorms, most students are asleep, only the four friends are left, sitting together by the fire in the Common Room, whispering quietly. "It'll be alright, Harry." Melanie says from beside him on the floor, legs crossed.  
"How will it be alright, Melanie? Sirius could be anywhere and his number one goal is killing me!" He exclaims. Melanie's heart aches at the word, to even imagine such a thing would keep her awake for months.  
"No one's killing anyone, Harry." Hermione insists. Melanie mentally thanks her.  
"Yeah, mate. We won't even give him the chance." Ron assures bravely.  
"See that's the problem!" He says getting up and standing in front of them. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me!"  
"Harry. It's not just you. If Sirius were attempting to murder one of our classmates, which, unfortunately, he is, we'd all be trying to stop him anyways." Melanie explains, knowing all too well, the guilt he was feeling.

Putting it that way, Harry calms down, seating himself in front of the three. "I just…I don't know what to do." He explains desperately. Melanie eyes him sympathetically, hating that she was just as helpless in helping him as he was himself.  
"What can you do, Harry?" Ron asks as a matter of fact.  
"Ron's right. There's nothing you can do. Let's just focus on our classes, we'll deal with what happens when, and if, it happens, like we always do." Hermione says. "And speaking of classes," She gets up. "I'm off to bed. You coming?" She asks them. Ron yawns dramatically.  
"I am." He says, getting up as well.  
"You guys go. I'll stay for a while." Harry says.  
"So will I." Melanie agrees. They nod, knowing Harry wasn't fully convinced and that she was the best of all people to do just that.

Once they both leave Melanie starts her routine, that eventually got her to where she wanted. "Are you alright?" She asks. He stays quiet, staring out into space, enough to answer her question. "Look, Harry. I know how you're feeling. Guilt. Anger…Fear. That's just how he wants you to be. It makes it easier for him, but do you know what doesn't?" She asks, earning his attention, as he was desperate for the answer. She smiles, her eyes glimmering. "Faith." She says. He looks away again, this time in thought. "Faith in yourself, faith in your friends, faith that anything is possible. And it is. You're anything but weak, Harry, but more importantly, you're not alone. Don't ever forget that." She last says, putting an emphasizing hand on his shoulder. He looks to her bright expression, truly believing her, she could see it, it had worked.

Melanie gets up. "C'mon. We should rest well before professor Lupin's class tomorrow." She says, offering her hand. He graciously takes it.  
"Thanks, Melanie. Really." He says. She smiles again and engulfs him in a hug he really needed. She was like the sister he never had, his closest thing to family, to a home he didn't have.

….


	5. Chapter 5 (Year 3)

Morning comes. The four friends are in a much better mood, especially Harry, thanks to Melanie, and despite the previous day's events. They head towards professor Lupin's class, all but Hermione, who had excused herself to the washroom, again.

Pushing the door open, they enter the classroom, spotting most of the third years already inside, including Draco, who's standing between his group, but as soon as Melanie enters, his attention is diverted to her.

He had, indeed, thought about her words, not really ending up with much other than thinking she was out of this world, someone he truly didn't know how to deal with, but that wasn't new.

Melanie catches him looking, no one else notices, she flashes him a quick, warm smile which makes his heart skip a beat, even though she was only attempting to push the odds of ending the rivalry, before she, Ron and Harry were greeted by the professor, whom they had previously met on the train.

And to Draco's great distaste, her attempts were successful. He no longer felt the burning need to break her, his biggest challenge; instead, the feeling was replaced with something he couldn't explain: curiosity perhaps.

"Intriguing, yes?" The professor asked, starting the lesson. Draco snapped his nick in the direction of his mind-spoken question, calming down once he realized the professor was asking the students as a whole.

They were stood before a narrow, but long, dark wardrobe that continued to shake violently in place. Many were curious, most were frightened. "Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?" He asks.  
"Is it a Boggart, sir?" Seamus questions.  
"Very good, Mr. Finnigan. Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?"  
"No one knows." Hermione says, appearing out of nowhere, making Ron jump. He leans in, whispering to Harry and Melanie.  
"When'd she get here?" He asks, utterly bewildered, making Harry smile and Melanie chuckle, which Draco catches on to, drawn by her voice. He looks forward again, slapping himself mentally.

"Boggarts are shapeshifters." Hermione continues. "They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so"-  
"Terrifying, yes." The professors resumes for her, seeing her now worried state. "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we?" Several students pull out their wands, including Melanie, Harry and Hermione, Ron just waiting for something to happen. "Without wands please." Lupin says, so they put them back. "Riddikulus!" He yells, waiting for them to repeat, they do.

"This class is ridiculous." Melanie, and several others, hear Draco mumbling under his breath. Melanie rolls her eyes at his comment, a few others agreeing with him.

The professor explains a bit more about dealing with Boggarts, he then calls for Neville first, who steps forward queasily, swallowing the lump in his throat. "What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?" Lupin asks him.  
"Profeter…Stnafe." Neville mutters quietly.  
"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry." Neville gives up, he would be ridiculed anyways should that wardrobe open. He sighs.  
"Professor Snape." He answers louder. The entire class bursts in laughter, even Melanie, but only because of how seriously embarrassed Neville was about it, since, when it came down to it, they were all afraid of Snape. The professor chuckles lightly.  
"Yes, Neville. He scares us all." He said, putting a hand on Neville's shoulder. Melanie liked him already.

The rest of the class goes on hilariously. With Neville's grandma-clothed Snape, to Ron's skating spider, to Parvati's clown snake, but the laughter, and the class, ends with Harry's Dementor, which eventually turned into Lupin's moon balloon.

….

Two weeks of the year had passed. It was officially time for the Hogsmeade visit. Harry, having run away from his aunt, had no legal guardians to sign his permission slip, but he hoped professor McGonagall would be willing to sign it instead. When that didn't work and Harry had to stay back, Melanie was unwilling to go. She insisted on keeping put with Harry several times, but he continued to refuse her staying, he even went as far as threating to be upset with her if she stayed, so she had no choice. The visit wouldn't be the same without him.

"So it really is haunted?" Ron asks his mischievous twin brothers, who had offered to be their guides for their first time at Hogsmeade Village.  
"Aye, it is." Fred answers, nodding in the direction of the Shrieking Shack.  
"They say at night; you'd hear the ear-piercing screams of its previous owner." George continues, widening his eyes dramatically for effect. Melanie would like to say she didn't believe in ghosts, but with Nearly Headless Nick and the others roaming the halls of Hogwarts, it's hard to say.  
"Brilliant!" Ron exclaims. Hermione rolls her eyes and Melanie smiles at his ever-bright enthusiasm.  
"Right. Well, since we're done with the tour, I'd like to go somewhere productive. I'll be at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop if you need me." Hermione says. "Want to come, Melanie?" She asks.  
"I'll pass, Hermione." She smiles, desperately hoping she hadn't upset her friend, but she really didn't want to go somewhere full of books and quills, Hogwarts was enough. Hermione nods understandingly and turns away.  
"You sure you know your way back?" Ron yells after her, but she's gone.  
"She'll be fine." Fred assures.  
"Yeah, mate. It's hard to get lost here." George grins.  
"Wanna come hang at Zonko's?" Fred asks enthusiastically.  
"Do I?!" Ron exclaims happily.  
"Yeah!" The twins yell together.  
"Mel?" Ron asks. She would say yes, but she had already been there, and as fascinating as it was, she didn't see a point in going again. She looks at Ron's face and chuckles, then shakes her head.  
"You guys go. I'll look around a bit." She replies.  
"Your loss." George states jokingly. Ron waves a goodbye and they're off as well, disappearing in the crowd.

Melanie roams the streets with a content smile, hands relaxed in her pockets. She wasn't headed for anywhere in particular, just walking, hoping she'd find somewhere a bit quieter.

She knows she shouldn't, but she does. Melanie goes off road where she sees the trees grow thick, unknowingly followed by curious eyes. She doesn't venture long to reach the small, lush forest by the village, and a few footsteps in, she comes across a small pond with lily pads floating and butterflies hovering. She takes a deep breath, she loved every bit of this, feeling like it was where she was meant to be, like home. That comes to no surprise, considering her and her grandmother live in a similar, remote place, surrounded by nature.

He was watching, just watching, subconsciously taking a step forward, accidentally snapping a fallen tree branch. He quickly hides back, but she's heard it, behind her, too loud for a small animal, she was being watched. She slowly, carefully approaches the tree she thought accusable. Her heart beat rising, the thought of Sirius Black flashing in her mind, scaring her half to death. A few inches away now…"BOO!" Malfoy shouts, jumping out.

Melanie, naturally, screams, jumping up as well. He starts laughing out loud. She, still standing there, breathing heavily, becomes furious. "Draco, you blockhead!" She punches him in the arm. "I thought you were Sirius freaking Black!"  
"Ow!" He yelps. She smiles in victory. "I can't believe that actually hurt, Redwing. You're tougher than you look." He admires, then mentally slaps himself, again.

In the past weeks, things between them had gradually changed. They weren't friends, per say, but they weren't enemies either. Draco would still taunt Harry and the others, but when she'd intervene, things would go down a notch. A step in the right direction in Melanie's opinion. Her friends noticed it too, and were starting to get suspicious. She knew it wouldn't be long before they'd ask her about it, and she'd already planned the answer.

"And if you're so bloody scared of Black, then what are you doing all the way out here?" He asks as if implying she were dumb.  
"I was getting some air. Hogsmeade can be quite…suffocating." She replied, he scoffed.  
"It's a bloody dump if you ask me." He says, walking past her to the pond.  
"Well I didn't ask you, did I?" He stays silent, looking down at the pond with disgust. Unlike Melanie, the nature of his home wasn't as bright and…smelly. "What are you doing here, Draco?" She asked, coming up beside him. His eyes went a bit wider. He was following her, but obviously wouldn't admit it.  
"Does it matter?" He asked instead.  
"Dodging questions with questions." She says, shaking her head with a smirk of her own. He observes her expression and fights the urge to smile. She then looks him in the eye, as if reading him. Her eyebrows furrow. "You were following me, weren't you?" His eyes widen again, and he looks away.  
"Why would I do that?" He refuses. She laughs knowingly and his heart jumped.

It's been happening quite frequently, every time he'd hear her laugh, and he didn't even know why. It annoyed him less every day. "It's alright." She says. "I thought I looked suspicious too." She smirks, forcing a smile on his face, he looks away again, attempting to hide it.  
"You're bloody mental, Redwing." He states.  
"So I've been told." She chuckles, forcing a miniscule laugh to escape his lips, knowing he was the only one to call her that.

Melanie looks behind them, realizing they'd been standing there for quite some time. "We should probably go back now. They might be looking for us." She said. He nods.  
"This place stinks anyways. I don't know how you stand it." He comments gruesomely. She laughs again, it rings in his ears.  
"It takes time to admire the beauty in nature." She explains.

….

Barely out of the trees, they run into Hermione. "There you are!" She says to Melanie. Just then, she notices the presence of non-other than Draco Malfoy. She glares up at him. "Malfoy." She half-heartedly greets, making it sound more like a question.  
"Granger." He replies just as coldly.  
"Hey Draco!" Crabbe yells from afar. They turn to him, then Draco turns to Melanie.  
"Keep out of the woods, Redwing." He advices, more demands. She could have sworn he was concerned for her. She smiled.  
"Will do." She last said before he walked away.

Hermione glares after him, then turns to her still smiling friend, snapping a finger in front of her dazed face. "Melanie!" She yelled, making her jump.  
"Would you stop doing that!" Melanie exclaims, Hermione's eyes widen and she takes a step back. "Sorry. Just sick of surprises." She explained, Hermione didn't understand, but wasn't looking to hear anything but a good reason for Draco's presence by her friend.  
"You want to explain what you and Malfoy were doing in the forest?" She asked, Melanie expecting the question.  
"I was getting some air, and he was passing by." She tried, not her best excuse, but when one was put under the intense glare of Hermione Granger, they were bound to squirm. Melanie started walking, attempting to fan the tension.

Hermione raises a sarcastic eyebrow. "Passing by?" She asked disbelievingly.  
"Yes."  
"Mel, come on."  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
"You don't think I've noticed."  
"Noticed what?"  
"Really?"  
"Really." Melanie repeated. Hermione sighed. She blocked Melanie's path.  
"Answer me truthfully. Is there something going on between you and Malfoy?" She asked in a discouraging tone. At least Melanie had a solid answer for that.  
"No."  
"No?"  
"Absolutely nothing."  
"Then why…" Hermione drifts off, forehead creasing in deep thought.  
"Okay." Melanie decided. Hermione looked hopeful. "Look, remember when I told you the best way to deal with Draco, is through kindness."  
"You do well at reminding us of that, all the time." Hermione sighed. Melanie nods in confirmation.  
"Well, it's working." Melanie explains with a smile. "He's not as mean as he was before, Hermione. Surely you've seen it."  
"I have actually, only when you're around." Hermione says smirking, allowing Melanie to walk with her by her side. Melanie furrows her eyebrows.  
"Hermione." She warned. "What are you trying to say?" Before she could answer, Ron bumps in on the conversation.  
"There you guys are." He says, running towards them. "Where the bloody hell have you been?!" He asks, breathing heavily.  
"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asks tiredly.  
"We're supposed to leave now." He states, then feels the tension. "Did I walk in on something?" He asks suspiciously.  
"Girl talk, Ron." Hermione covers, Melanie flashing her a grateful smile, she smiled back.  
"Gross!" He exclaimed, making both girls laugh.

….


	6. Chapter 6 (Year 3)

After their return to the castle, the three friend were seated in the Great Hall, telling Harry all about their little trip. Melanie tried to make it seem boring so as not to broaden his disappointment in not being able to go.

Hermione is seated next to Melanie, Harry and Ron across from them. "And the post office! It's about two hundred owls, all sitting on color-coded shelves, depending on how fast you want your letter to go." Hermione explains, Melanie smiling at her passionate posture. She loved it when her friends were so lively.

"And Honeyduke's is brilliant! Sugar Quills, Flaming Whizbees, and blood-flavored lollipops for Halloween!" Ron continues. Harry nods quietly, picking through the spray of magnificently-colored sweets on the table. Melanie notices his sour mood.  
"But after a while, it gets kind of boring, really. Don't you guys think?" She asked, attempting to hint at them, but Hermione's thoughts immediately clicked.  
"You'd know, wouldn't you?" She questioned mischievously, Melanie's eyes going wide. There really was nothing going on between her and Malfoy, but for her friend to imply it is a bit embarrassing.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asks curiously.  
"Nothing!" Melanie answers a bit too quickly.  
"Girl talk, they said." Ron whispers to him, Harry nods knowingly, Melanie nods quickly, but Hermione sighs and shakes her head, both at Ron's stupidity and her friend's now secret.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Ron notes. "I got you something wicked at Dirvesh and Banges. It's a pocket Sneakoscope." He brings it out and hands it to Harry. He explains that its meant to detect the untrustworthy if near, implying Sirius. Harry thanks him.

After eating some more sweets, Harry popping a Pepper Imp, causing smoke to curl out of his ears and nose, making them all laugh, it was time for the students to retire to their dorms. Once on the stairs, they discover the absence of the Fat Lady. Dumbledore appears and one blood-curling scream later, they find her, safe, in a portrait not of her own, accusing Sirius Black.

The events led to the students spending the rest of their night in the Great Hall, stationed in sleeping bags, girls and boys separated.

The next morning, the students are allowed to return to their dorms. The Fat Lady had been replaced with a portrait of a dramatic Sir Cadogan. Later in the day, they were to head to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Melanie and Hermione were later than usual, Hermione had said she needed to use the washroom and insisted that Melanie goes on without her.

Melanie enters Lupin's class. All the students are already there. Ron was seated by Bem and Harry by Parvati. The only other empty desk was by Seamus, at the very end of the classroom. Lupin, being Melanie's current favorite teacher, she preferred sitting at the very front, but there wasn't space for her anywhere, except…by Malfoy.

Melanie builds up her courage, planning to answer her friends' predicted questions later. She walks up to his desk, rounds it, and slides into it. He looks at her like she was insane, most of the class already mumbling about it. She didn't care, she never did.

"What do you think you're doing, Redwing?" He asked.  
"Gaining myself a front-row seat." She replies simply, bending to pull out her book. Draco stares after her with wide eyes, Pansy shooting daggers at her from the back of the class, Harry and Ron eyeing her suspiciously.  
"And did I say you could have this one?" He questions, baffled at the unfolding event.  
"No offense, Draco, but it's not your property to offer." She smiles.

Before he could further protest, professor Snape barges into the door, shutting it, and the windows with the wave of a wand. He pulls a screen over the board, then turns to the students. "Turn to page three hundred, ninety-four." He demands coldly. The students, warily, obey, Melanie immediately hoping she'd taken the back seat, as far as possible from Snape's shiver-impeding gaze.

Melanie, wanting to ask, but knew it would re-attract attention to her peculiar seating decisions, but thanks Harry mentally when he speaks her mind. "Excuse me, sir, but…where's professor Lupin?" He asked. Snape gives him a look that could kill if looks did.  
"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say, your professor find himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Page three hundred, ninety-four." He repeats, waving away a flying moth, which is originally a parchment with Malfoy-made scribbles meant for Harry.

Snape, standing behind the projector, flicks his wand at Ron's book, forcing it to the demanded page. "Werewolves!" Ron exclaims.  
"But, sir." Hermione starts, simultaneously appearing next to Seamus. Melanie could see Ron leaning over to Harry on the adjacent desk, probably complaining about Hermione. It was starting to annoy Melanie as well. "We've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start Nocturnal Beasts for weeks"-  
"Quiet!" Snape commands. Hermione seals her lips, an annoyed, and embarrassed, look comes across her. Unlike Lupin, Snape was Melanie's least favorite professor in all of Hogwarts. Draco looks over at Hermione and chuckles in mockery. Melanie, seated beside him, rolls her eyes, knowing nothing could stop him.

Snape asks for the difference between a Werewolf and an Animagus. The class is quiet, Hermione at the edge of her seat, waiting for someone to reply, worried of speaking up too soon. "No one? How…Disappointing." He states, Melanie wishing she knew the answer herself. Being called a disappoint, even by Snape, stung, but it hit Hermione hardest and she felt the need to prove him wrong.  
"Please, sir." She starts. "An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A Werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the Werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind"- Draco lets out a low howl.  
"Quite, Malfoy!" The professor yells in his direction. Melanie can't help but chuckle, earning a glare from her companion, which she responded to with a look of feigned innocence. He rolls his eyes. At least her presence didn't bother him as much as the others did, including his friends and especially Pansy.

After eyeing the strange combination of the pair seating together, checking to confirm there was no other place for the peculiar Gryffindor girl to sit, curious as to why she was stationed by a Slytherin, Snape turns back to Hermione. "Though one must admit to feeling your pain. That is the second time you've spoken out of turn, miss Granger. Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" Hermione's face falls and reddens. Snape was like the Malfoy Melanie couldn't deal with. She'd made a mental note to check on her friend when the class ended. "Five points from Gryffindor!" Snape declared, making most Gryffindors in the room groan in misery, many shooting dirty looks at Hermione.

Melanie sighs. Some people you just can't talk to. Snape turns to the rest of the class. "As an antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the Werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it." He demands, the class erupting in a fit of angry murmurs and before Snape could silence them, Harry, unwittingly, speaks up.  
"Sir, its Quidditch tomorrow." He states desperately. Snape leans dangerously close to Harry, placing his hands on his desk.  
"Then I suggest you take extra care, mister Potter." He threatens, Harry gulps. "Loss of limps will not excuse." He says. "Page three hundred, ninety-four."

The class passes by slower than usual, the students miserable, even Malfoy found it tortures, and he liked Snape the most. Over at last, the students fan out of the class one by one, Melanie bending over the side of the desk to place her book inside, feeling the need to say something before she left. "See you around, Malfoy." She says, half-way off the desk.  
"I bloody hope not." Draco replies bitterly, not really meaning it either, but she didn't know that. She sits back, a mischievous smile forming as she thought of the perfect comeback. She turns to him; he could see her eyes meant trouble.  
"You know," She starts. "If I'd have sat by Seamus, you'd have had to spend the rest of the class bound by the presence of Hermione Granger." His eyes widen at the horrific thought. Melanie reaches for her bag, getting up and sliding it over her shoulder. She heads for the door, victorious, Draco staring after her. He shakes his head, and lets out a short, dry laugh. She truly was something else, but it still bothered him.

….

"What are you guys talking about?" Melanie asks with a smile, catching up with her friends after exiting Snape's class. She walks up beside Ron and before they could reply, she snatches the parchment with the cruel caricature of Harry being struck by lightning and looks at it bitterly. "What is this?" She asks.  
"Malfoy's way of encouraging Harry for the match tomorrow." Ron explains. She sighs. "Speaking of the git. How is it you managed to live through the entire class seating beside him?!" He asks in shock, and before she could reply, Hermione jumps in.  
"I think the better question is 'why'." She states, Melanie rolling her eyes, having had enough of it.  
"For the last time." She starts, looking to make sure no one was listening. "There's nothing between me and Malfoy." She whisper-yells, confusing the two oblivious boys.  
"Then why were you sitting next to him? There was plenty of space to sit by Seamus!" Hermione exclaims before either of the males got a chance to ask, both surprised by Hermione's sudden outburst.  
"Because, unlike you, I don't care how much of dimwit he can be." She replies with a chuckle. "I saw a seat at the front row to Lupin's class and I took. It was too late to change it when I found out it was Snape though." She says the last bit disappointedly, mostly to herself.

Hermione takes a moment to think, the two boys already accepting her answer.  
"Fair enough, but what about"-  
"Hermione!" Melanie suddenly yells, not too angry though, just tired, catching the attention of all three. "I already told you that was nothing." She insists before her friend could bring up the subject, again.  
"What was nothing?" Ron asks suspiciously.  
"Nothing!" Both girls yell. Melanie turns back to the other girl.  
"Now please. As your friend, I'd have thought you'd have more trust in me." She says, quite upset, immediately striking Hermione with guilt. "I've answered all your questions truthfully and would appreciate if your accusations ended here and now." She demanded as nicely as possible. Hermione nods.  
"Very well. I'm sorry I doubted you, Mel." She replies genuinely. Melanie sends her a bright smile.  
"Apology accepted."

After a few moments of silently walking towards their dorms, the tension almost completely evaporating, Harry simply content that the strange problem between his two friends was solved, but Ron on the other hand. "So it wasn't just girl talk!" He exclaims suddenly as if he'd discovered the sun. The three others look at him, then burst into laughter. Some things never change.

...


	7. Chapter 7 (Year 3)

The Quidditch match held a tragic end. Harry was badly wounded, nearly giving Melanie a heart attack when he fell off his broom. He was immediately sent to madam Pomfrey's. Out cold, Harry was awoken to the voice of an all-too-familiar red head, eyes still shut as he listened in. "Looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" Ron asks. Melanie, from Harry's bedside, his hand in hers, rolls her eyes at the comment. Fred arches an eyebrow at Ron.  
"Peaky? What'd you expect him to look like? He fell fifty feet." He says.  
"Yeah, c'mon, Ron. We'll walk you off the Astronomy tower and see how you come out looking." George jokingly suggests, Ron shooting him a dirty look.  
"Probably a right sight better than he normally does." Harry pokes in, making the crowd gasp. He hesitantly opens his eyes, his friends slowly coming to focus.  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaims.  
"How're you feeling?" Melanie asks from beside him. She squeezes his hand securely, as if it would stop him from fainting again. He smiles at her.  
"Brilliant." He replies sarcastically, attempting to sit up straight, Melanie and Ron helping him.  
"Gave us a right good scare there, mate." Fred says with a genuine smile.

Harry asks about the match and Hermione assures it wasn't his fault. They tell him about the Dementors Dumbledore sent away, and what was made of his Nimbus broom when it fell into the Whomping Willow. He was more than upset and Melanie did what she could to comfort him, but there was only so much she could do.

...

Weeks pass. Classes go by smoothly, nothing new about Black, and everything is uncommonly well in Hogwarts. Winter's here and the day had come for the students' second Hogsmead visit, Harry to be left behind once more. Melanie attempted to stay again, but Harry had put up a bigger fight than he'd done last time, forcing her, kindly, to carry on without him.

At Hogsmead, the three friends: Melanie, Ron, and Hermione, split up after a quick visit to the Leaky Cauldron, each headed in their own direction. Ron and Hermione run into each other by the Shrieking Shack, discussing it, sharing an awkward moment before they were interrupted by Malfoy.

Moments later, Melanie spots them and, from afar, picks up on the conversation. "…shopping for your dream house?" Draco asked Ron. "Seems a bit grand for you, Weasel-Bee. Don't your family all sleep in one room?" Him, Crabbe, Goyle and Pike laugh tauntingly. Melanie sighs. He just never stops.  
"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Ron spat.  
"Now that's not very friendly." Melanie knew this would end badly. Ron was beyond outnumbered, he'd be beaten to a pole, but not if she had anything to do about it. "Boys, I think we're going to have to teach Weasel-Bee to respect his superiors." He retorts. Hermione chuckles harshly.  
"Hope you don't mean yourself." Draco turns to her with disgust.  
"How dare you speak to me?! You filthy, little mu"- Melanie doesn't give him the chance to finish, chucking him with a snowball at the back of his head.

Draco, being caught off guard, widens his eyes. He hears laughter and spins to his attacker. Redwing. As soon as she sees him, she doubles over. "You…should see…your face" She says between her laughter. He was furious. She was laughing at him. At. Him.  
"Think it's funny, don't you, Redwing? Let's see how you like this!" He bends down and piles up snow in his own hands, she's too distracted to notice, but succeeds in evading when he throws her with a snowball of his own.  
"That all you've got, Malfoy?" She yells, grinning from behind a tree.  
"Get her!" He commands his goons. They walk towards the tree, but, all of a sudden, Goyle was hit by another snowball from the side. He looks, but no one's there, Crabbe and Pike get hit next. They can't see their attacker, and the hits keep coming, aimed only at all four, bullying Slytherins. Melanie comes out from hiding to watch the bizarre situation, which was beyond hilarious.

She just stands there, opposite her friends, who are laughing as hard as she is. They weren't sure what was going on, but they enjoyed it to the fullest. The four bullies eventually scurry away in fear, and the others come to stand in the middle, watching them run.

Then they notice Ron's hat, hovering over his head. Ron looks at it warily, the girls giggling and pointing. "Harry…" Hermione warns jokingly. Sure enough, the Invisibility Cloak drops, revealing a grinning Harry.  
"Yeah!" Melanie engulfs him in a bone-crushing hug out of excitement of his presence with them, and the previous events.  
"That was brilliant, Harry!" Ron exclaims.

The rest of the day was as fun as can be. Harry had disguised himself using Hermione's scarf, and Ron's hat. Harry told them about the Marauder's map Fred and George had given to him, explaining that was how he got to the village. They show him around, joking about the places they've been to and the people they've met.

Soon enough, they spot Cornelius Fudge, the minister of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, hearing his name uttered, followed Fudge into the Three Broomsticks under the shade of his cloak. Harry soon exits the pub and his friends follow his footprints to the end of a rocky outcrop. The prints vanish near a small rock and sobs start emitting from its direction, Harry's.

Melanie's heart aches with every sob. She takes a step in his direction, Ron getting hold of her arm, advising against evading Harry's space, but Melanie of all people, knew exactly when someone needed space, and when one needed comfort.

She takes soft steps towards the sobs, tears glistering her own eyes for how hurt her friend sounded. Once there, she kneels beside the stone and, cautiously, pulls down the cloak, revealing a red-eyed, cheek-drenched Harry. Melanie's heart squeezed itself in her chest. "He was their friend!" Harry yells, gasping for air. "And he betrayed them." He turns to Melanie, who, after seeing the look on his face, instantly pulls him into her arms.

He grips the back of her coat and sobs harder, letting it out. She tightens her hold and shuts her eyes, as if to absorb his pain, tears rolling down her own cheeks. "He was their friend." He whispered in sorrow.  
"I'm so sorry, Harry." Melanie says.

A moment later, Harry pulls out of the hug, much calmer, but only because his hurt had been replaced by a burning, vengeful rage.

….

After their return, the four friends seemed much duller, especially Harry, but he'd told them about Lupin agreeing to train him to defend himself against Dementors and, after some of the day had passed, he was off doing just that. Hermione had retired to the dorms, something about burning the midnight oil, and Ron was out with his brothers doing who knows what. Melanie, on the other hand, lingered about the library, seated by a window, watching the snow wash down on Hogwarts's grounds, trying to pull her thoughts together and smooth out the stress of the day.

"Redwing!" Someone yells, followed by a charade of angry shushing. Melanie turns to see a wrathful Draco coming her way, something she really didn't have the energy to deal with at that moment.  
"Hello, Draco. Looking as bright as ever, I see." She commented tiredly.  
"Don't you 'hello, Draco' me!" He, stopping a few feet from Melanie, yells, causing people to glare and shush him even louder, he ignores them. She widens her eyes, wondering what she did to anger the blonde.  
"Is there a specific reason for your yelling in a library, Draco?" Melanie asks as calmly as possible.  
"Don't play dumber than you already are, Redwing!" He whisper-yells this time. She furrows her eyebrows in confusion, then it hit her.  
"Oh! Is this about the snow thing?" She asks.  
"Yes it's about the 'snow thing'." He imitates, making her chuckle at how silly he looked mimicking her.  
"Now come on, Draco. We were just messing around." She tries, resulting in the exact opposite of calming him down.  
"You call what you made attack us out there 'messing around'!" He shouts again. People shush him furiously. "Oh shut it!" He yells at them. Melanie grabs him by the arm to stop him, apologizing to the few people present, who shot them one last warning before going back to whatever they were doing.

Draco turns back to Melanie. "Get your filthy hands off me!" He whisper-yells again. She complies, arching an eyebrow, placing one hand on her hip and pointing the other at him.  
"My hands are anything but filthy, I'll have know!" She states, quite serious, and continues before he got a chance to mock that. "And you seriously haven't figured it out yet?!"  
"Figure what out?" He asks irritably. She bites her tongue. He really doesn't know? She shouldn't have said anything.

Draco notices her silence. "Figure what out, Redwing?" He harshly asks. She sighs tiredly. She'd come here to rest, not get harassed by Malfoy. She hoped giving him what he wanted would get him to leave.  
"It was Harry, alright? In the cloak." A look of realization comes across him, soon turning to frustration.  
"Of course it was, Potter." He hisses to himself, turning to leave. Great, now he's after her friend. Harry did not need Malfoy on his plate.  
"Draco, wait!" She hurries. He groans.  
"What?" He spat.  
"I'm the one who started it, remember? So, just, take it out on me, will you?" She says, almost desperately.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was covering for her boyfriend, but there was something off. "The hell's wrong with you, Redwing'?" He asked, sounding nearly concerned. Redwing never gave up easily in his opinion, so for her to do so strangely bothered him.

She examines him for a moment. She was expecting a train of mockery, or him ignoring her and leaving for Harry, but no. He stands there…worrying about her? It was hard to see, but the concern was there.

She looked to her feet and smirked at her discovery. So his heart wasn't all stone and cold. He sees her smiling and is more confused than he was before. "Oh, great. First she's mad, now she's smiling to herself like a lunatic." He says, flopping his arms down irritably, looking to the side, making her straight out laugh at the comment in agreement, and slight embarrassment.

Her laughter softened his gaze on her, not really sure what to make of her. "Do you ever make sense?" He asked, somewhat nicely.  
"Only to those who really know me. But don't worry, Draco, you're moving up standards." He cocks an eyebrow. "Because, out of all the people here, you were the one to make me laugh in a time like this." She explains happily. "That means something." He didn't know what to make of that.

She puts a hand on his shoulder, but he's too mesmerized by her eyes to notice. "Goodnight, Draco." She last says before walking off, leaving a cold spot on his shoulder, the air trailing behind her smelling of flowers and…peaches?

….


	8. Chapter 8 (Year 3)

Several weeks later, the four friends receive the news of Buckbeak's execution from a much devastated Hagrid. Melanie's friends blamed Malfoy, and so too did she, but only partially.

In her opinion, the blame was divided upon three people: Draco, who stupidly insulted a Hippogriff, his father, who was rash with his decision to kill poor Buckbeak, and Hagrid, who shouldn't have presented such a dangerous creature without proper backup.

But the past didn't matter, it never did to her, only the present, and presently, Buckbeak was to be executed and Hagrid needed all the support he could get.

Now however, Melanie was seated by Lavender Brown in History of Magic, taught by the ghastly professor Binns, which was, indeed, a ghost. Harry and Ron had scored a desk together. Hermione, coming in two minutes later than Melanie, was seated at the very front next to Neville, and Draco and Pike were snickering to each other, making fun of who knew what. The rest of the class was quite full.

"And then"- Lavender continued, only to be shushed for the third time by the professor, but that didn't stop her. "And then, I told her he wouldn't be a good match, but she didn't listen, and now…" Lavender resumes her pointless dribble, Melanie feeling like a near-to-erupting volcano.

Melanie wasn't easily annoyed, so for Lavender to succeed in doing so was saying something. She tapped her finger impatiently on the desk, clenching her jaw in an attempt to stay calm, but no.  
"Lavender! Please stop talking." She whisper-yells to her, Brown looking at her wide-eyed.  
"That's enough!" The professor shouts, startling most students and awakening the ones sleeping. "I have had enough! Miss Redwing, switch with Mister Pike. Now please." He commanded.

Though being yelled at was the last thing Melanie needed, she was more than relieved to be leaving Lavender's side, only to realize she had to share a seat with Malfoy, again. She didn't mind him most of the time, but that wasn't that time, he was still partially responsible for Buckbeak's doom and Hagrid's sorrow.

She could hear Pike grumbling as they crossed paths, mentally wishing him good luck for having to seat with the intolerable Brown.

Draco sees her coming and can't help but slightly panic. Ever since their library talk, it's been hard for him to get her out of his head. If she'd ever be in his sight, he'd catch himself staring, just observing. She was always smiling, always so bright. It was strange, for him at least, but then again, it always had been this way, so what changed? He hadn't the faintest idea.

She slides down beside him. They speak in whispers. "Stirring up trouble, Redwing?" He asks sarcastically, oblivious to her current state. He was joking, but she didn't see it that way, she was too down, and still fuming from Brown.  
"Please keep quiet, Draco." She says tiredly. She was annoyed, obviously, but he could see now, there was more than just that. She was upset, really upset, and it bothered him.  
"The hell is the matter with you this time?" He asked coldly, with a hint of concern she couldn't help picking up on.

She turns to him, and studies him for a moment. "You really don't know?" She asks sternly. He's taken aback by her attitude, getting the sense that he was to blame for whatever angered her.  
"Know what, Redwing?" He asked back, truly curious. It was barely visible, but he could tell he'd fed into her anger.  
"They're executing Buckbeak, Draco." She says irritably, like it was obvious. Seriously? This was what bothered her.

He knew, of course, but it was just another animal in his opinion. "You mean that stupid"- He stops mid-sentence when she cut him off harshly.  
"It's not just about the bloody bird!" She whisper-yells, shocking Draco in the process, he didn't think he'd ever seen her this upset.

She checked to see if the professor had noticed her accidental yelling, he didn't. "It's about Hagrid. You have no idea how devastated he is." She continued, on the brink of tears, he noticed and couldn't help the pinch in his heart. She took a calming breath. "But then again," She turns to the board. "I don't expect you to care." That last sentence had smacked him on the face. Coming from her, it really hurt.

He was in conflict. He shouldn't care what she says or what she thought of him, but he did, and it was driving him mad. He hated being the reason for how upset she was, absolutely loathed it. He felt the untamable need to fix things for reasons he did not know of. He thinks long and hard about his decision, but he's made his mind up. He would probably regret it later, but, right now, it didn't matter.

He sighs deeply. "Fine." He says, re-attracting her undivided attention, her forehead creased in deep confusion. What did he mean? "I'll talk to my father about it. Happy?" He asks irritably, and at that, he'd reignited the glimmer in her hazel-green eyes. She smiled so brightly, like the sun had come up. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but it was real. He meant it, and she believed it.

Even though she knew there was a 99.9% chance his father would disagree and nothing would change, she was still rejoiced with Draco's reply. He didn't have to say it, but he did, and it meant so, so much to her. And her reaction alone was more than worth it to him.

She felt her heart beat faster with every passing second as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Things were changing, they could both feel it. "Class dismissed!" Yelled the teacher, startling the two. Draco reached for his bag, and she for hers.

"Thank you, Draco. I mean it." She says, slinging her bag over her shoulder and there was that pinch again.  
"Yeah, yeah." He replies dismissively, attempting to hide his own content. "Don't expect it to happen again." He goes back to his usual attitude, finding it hard, and gross, to continue being so 'friendly'. She chuckles lightly.  
"I think you'll surprise me." She last says before walking off in a much better mood.

He stands there, just watching her leave, replaying the image of her smile over and over in his head until. "Hey! Malfoy." Blaise Zabini yells, snapping Draco out of his daze. "We're leaving." Draco follows him out the door.

Zabini was quite the mystery to those who knew him and those who didn't. No one knew much about him, and he didn't say much, giving off a vibe that said 'I don't care about anything', but he was also the only person Draco would consider calling 'friend'…almost, simply because he didn't act as stupid as most of the people around him.

Zabini had been growing suspicious of Draco lately, but kept his questions hidden until he was sure. It wasn't that he cared, just that he found it quite odd that Draco Malfoy of all people, would be, possibly, making friends, or more, with a Gryffindor.

….

"Hermione! Wait!" Melanie yelled after her furious friend, exiting Deviation's class as well. Professor Trelawney may have crossed a line, calling Hermione's soul as dry as book pages and her heart as shriveled as a maid's, it was harsh. "C'mon, Mione." Melanie followed her down the stairs and into the quart yard, struggling to catch up with the fuming Granger.

Alas, once outside and filling with fresh air, Hermione turns to her friend with a scowl still directed and the bat-eyed professor. "What?!" She shouts. Melanie's taken aback by her outburst. Here she was, trying to comfort her friend, who was giving her unnecessary attitude.  
"Okay, first of all. Breathe." She said. Hermione stayed silent.  
"Breathe." Melanie commanded a bit louder. Hermione rolls her eyes at her friend's persistence, but complies anyways. She inhales and exhales in an angry groan, making Melanie chuckle. "Better?" Hermione sighs.  
"Significantly. I'd feel even better if I didn't have to go back to that godforsaken woman ever again."  
"Oh, come now, Hermione. You're not really going to let one teacher affect your curriculum decisions? Though, it wouldn't really be that much of a problem for you, now would it?" Melanie asks mischievously. Hermione widens her eyes knowingly.  
"I haven't the faintest idea what you mean?" She denies.  
"Really?" Melanie smiles. "That's quite a beautiful neckless, Hermione. May I see it?" She requests innocently.  
"Alright, Alright!" Hermione gives in.

She had been using a Time-Turner, offered to her by professor McGonagall, to take more than one class for her third year, which she had been using the whole time, and thought no one would be non-the-wiser, but she clearly underestimated her best friend.

"How long have you known?" She asked.  
"A while now. Why didn't you tell me?" Melanie asked. Shame washed over Hermione's face and she looked to her feet. That was enough to answer Melanie's question. "You thought I'd make fun of you, didn't you?" She stays silent. "C'mon, Hermione. I didn't know I looked like Ron Weasley." She states, making her friend laugh, her laughing along. "You should know better than to think I'd ever judge you, Mione." Hermione looks up at her friend gratefully, now guilty for even assuming it. "So you like to know things. There's nothing wrong with that." Melanie continues in an attempt to prove her point. "In fact, it only makes you more special, and, unique. It's also one of the long list of reasons of why I love you so much." She said, bringing tears to her friend's eyes. Hermione engulfs Melanie in a tight hug, and Melanie returns it graciously.  
"Thanks, Mel." Hermione whispers in her shoulder.

Soon enough, Harry and Ron appear, hastening towards their two friends. After making sure Hermione was well, Harry tells them of what had happened when class had ended and he went to return Hermione's crystal ball to Trelawney. Apparently, something was going down that night, at mid-night, but they barely had time to figure it out.

….

After a quick return to their dorms for changing, the four friends reunited at the quart yard, readying themselves for the heartbreaking execution of Hagrid's magnificent beast, Buckbeak.

They pass by the executioner, sharpening his blood-curling axe on their way to Hagrid's shack. "I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak! It's too horrible." Hermione exclaims, the three others agreeing completely.  
"It just got worse." Ron commented, nodding in the direction of a Malfoy accompanied by Crabbe and Pike, snickering.

Hermione, without warning, lurches forward, wand aimed at the white-head. "You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" She yells. Malfoy stumbles back against a giant rock, clearly fearful of the mistress of spells. Melanie rushed towards them before Hermione did something rash.  
"Hermione! No!" She yells, stepping between them, she puts a forceful hand on her shoulder. "It isn't worth it." She says, and it really wasn't. Nothing would change if she hexed Draco, she'd only get into trouble for it.

Hermione glares at her friend, then at Malfoy, contemplating Melanie's words. She puts her wand down and retires to Harry and Ron, who were equally as worried and taken aback.

Draco fixes his coat, eyeing Hermione with disgust, then his eyes turn to Melanie, who was still breathing heavily from the escalated turn of events. She turns to him. "I'm sorry about that." She partially whispers. What she did now, and what she'd said before…everything about her, gave him this unquenchable thirst to at least try and prove himself to her and only her, he couldn't care less what others thought.

"I did what I said I'd do, Redwing, but"- He's cut off by her. She knew he was being discreet about it so as not to embarrass himself in front of his Gryffindor-loathing friends, so she saved him his breath.  
"I know, Draco. I didn't expect it to work." She said, flashing him a humble smile as a 'thank you for trying'. He understood, grateful that she didn't hate him for failing. He really did try, but it only resulted in him getting scolded by his father for being 'pathetic' was how he put it, and though it extremely bothered him, since he'd always try to make his father proud, remembering her reaction the day he said he'd try still made it seem worth it.

Draco nodded knowingly at her with a show-off stern expression. "Crabbe. Pike. We're leaving." He beckoned, even though the three were planning to stay for the show, sick curiosity of what something would look like being executed, then again, everyone was a bit curious about such a thing.  
"But"- Crabbe started.  
"Let's go!" Draco cut him off. They hustled away, leaving the four friends alone.

"What was that about?" Ron asked Melanie, who sighed. She hadn't told them for several reasons, but also saw no point in attempting to hide it for much longer. They continue their walk to Hagrid.  
"When we were in History of Magic, I might have lashed out a bit on Draco, you know, for Buckbeak. Anyways, he felt bad about it and told me he'd talk to his father." She explained.  
"Wow, wow, wow! Go back. Draco felt bad?!" Ron exclaimed, the other two just as confused.  
"I know. Shocking." She said, not really agreeing on the inside. She'd always known there was a part of Draco that felt more than just pride and mockery.  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Harry asked curiously.  
"Because I knew he wouldn't be able to convince his father to go back on his words, and I didn't want to give you guys false hope." She said. They understood.  
"I think he was lying." Ron commented. Hermione spoke up before Melanie could.  
"As much as I would love to agree with that. It's hard to lie to Melanie, even for a Malfoy."  
"Agreed." Harry said.

Never have they ever succeeded in lying to or keeping something from Melanie Redwing, she was too good at reading people to fool. "You mean to tell me he just did it out of the good of his heart?! The git doesn't even have one!" Ron exclaimed, still in denial. The sentence bothered Melanie extremely.  
"Just because you haven't seen it, Ronald, doesn't mean he doesn't have it." Melanie stated sternly.  
"Is she being serious?!" Ron asked the other three.  
"I'm afraid so." Hermione continued.  
"I'm right here!" Melanie called.  
"Can we please get to Hagrid without starting another fight?" Harry plead, and at that, they went on silently.

….


	9. Chapter 9 (Year 3 End)

After one last meeting with Hagrid, and one gruesome, but non-visible, execution later, the three friends found themselves battling the Whomping Willow in an attempt to get to Ron who, after chasing his rat, was pulled into a tunnel under the mad tree by non-other than the Grim who seemingly sought to kill Harry.

Lupin, inside the Whomping Willow, in the Shrieking Shack, soon intervenes, and as he and Black attempt explaining to Harry what really happened the night his parents died, they were interrupted by Snape, who Harry sent flying to the other end of the room, knocking him out cold in a desperate determination to hear the truth.

Sirius and Lupin reveal the origin of Ron's pet rat, Scabbers, who happened to be the supposed-dead Peter Pettigrew, who then transform's into his human self, begging Harry not to kill him.

With Peter ready for apprehension, the full moon arises, the true nature of professor Lupin is exposed, a Werewolf. As Black battels with Lupin in an attempt to keep the four friends safe, Pettigrew manages to escape.

With a dire turn of events, Dementors attack. Harry loses conscious, his friends and Snape help him to the hospital, but Sirius is once again taken prisoner to Azkaban.

Wrathful and upset, the friends feel like nothing had changed. Ron was hurt and couldn't move, Pettigrew, the true murderer of Harry's parents, escaped, and Sirius, his godfather, his last living family, was a prisoner yet again.

But, with a grand idea given by Dumbledore himself, the three: Melanie, Hermione, and Harry, go back in time, using Hermione's Time-Turner, and, not only do they rescue Sirius, but they'd managed to spare the life of Buckbeak as well, which Black used to go into hiding for the time being.

With almost all their problems solved, the four friends spend the rest of their day in a much better mood: talking and laughing about. They hear the news of Lupin's decision to resign and were quite upset, he'd been one of the best teachers Hogwarts had in a long time.

Melanie and Harry exit his office, having just said their last goodbyes. "I still can't believe he's leaving. Who else has the humor he does when teaching?" Melanie complains. Harry sighs.  
"I know, but I don't think there's much else we can do." He says.  
"Yeah." Melanie agrees gloomily. Harry rubs his temple, feeling a headache build up. Melanie notices. "You alright?" She asks in concern.  
"Yeah. Just need to use the washroom. I'll catch up with you." He replies, she nods.

Harry walks off in the other direction, Melanie heads towards the Great Hall, where Ron and Hermione were waiting. So many things were running in her head. It was the end of the year, they had until the next day to be fully packed and ready to leave, and it made her think of all the things that had happened since the beginning of the eventful year. So much had happened indeed.

She'd hoped, for both Harry's and Black's sake, that they could have captured Peter, that they could have proved Sirius's innocence. He would've taken Harry in and given him what he'd been missing all those years, a family that wanted and loved him. She prayed that someday, he could have just that.

As her thoughts were running wild, like they frequently did, she crashed into something hard, nearly toppling to the ground. "What is it with you, Redwing?! A bloody habit?!" An all too familiar voice yelled.

Focusing her eyes, she was stood before an irritated Malfoy and an unimpressed Zabini. "Sorry, I wasn't looking." She stated.  
"I can see that." He replied bitterly, though, and he'd never admit it, he was more than happy to see she was well. She smirked. And to think she'd nearly forgotten about him.  
"Can't you just, for once, accept an apology, Draco?" She asked with a friendly smile he found hard to disagree with. "Hey, Blaise." She greeted, acknowledging his presence. He was one of the few Slytherins that wasn't tempted to bully Gryffindors for no reason in her opinion, and likewise, she didn't bother him as much as the others did. He gives her a quick nod. Draco eyes him coldly, feeling a slight pinch of…jealousy? He decided to change the subject.

"Heard you and your dumb friends captured Black. How'd you manage that?" He questioned. She could sense concern, like he was trying to ask if she was okay, but couldn't put it in words, or didn't want to say it in front of Zabini. She smirked knowingly. Though they didn't actually capture him, more like set him free.  
"It's a long story, but we're alright." She replied. He nods thoughtfully, but could feel Zabini's eyes on him.  
"Maybe next year, you and your gang of losers could at least try and avoid danger." He says, making her chuckle, just then realizing that he wouldn't hear her laugh, see her smile for at least three months, he hated it, so did she.  
"Maybe. See you next year, Draco." She smiled with a hint of sadness, realizing the same. Even though he could be a pain, they'd developed an odd sort of relationship that they somehow made work, and she would miss it.  
"Yeah." He replied solemnly, Zabini watching them the entire time, processing.

Melanie walks off and he's once again overwhelmed with the scent of peaches, breathing it in deeply. He feels Zabini's eyes again, and looks to him. Blaise has a smug, mischievous expression on his face. "What?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
"Nothing." Blaise starts to walk. "Yet." Draco widens his eyes, rushing after the dark-skinned boy.  
"What do you mean 'yet'?"

….


	10. Chapter 10 (Year 4)

"Melanie!" Madeline yelled from the living room down stairs.  
"I'm coming!" Melanie shouted back, appearing two seconds later with a large back bag on her shoulder. Her grandma, a petite woman with short, whitening, blonde hair, dressed in a large, beige coat and her own back bag. She was a kind, confident woman who was loved by all who met her, just like her granddaughter.

After Melanie's parents had passed away, she'd taken her in. they lived in a small town near London. They have a quaint, two story home, with half the lower floor as an herbs shop. Madeline secretly sold potion ingredients to wizards as well, but the shop was closed for the time being.

"Ready?" She asked.  
"Yes." Melanie replied.  
"Are you sure? You can be quite forgetful, darling." Melanie rolls her eyes.  
"Yes. I'm sure." She repeated, knowing full and well her grandmother was right.  
"Good. Let us be off, then. Molly doesn't tolerate tardiness very well." Madeline commented, making Melanie chuckle. Mrs. Weasley did have quite the temper.

The two females stand before the fireplace, and, soon enough, using the Floo Network, they appear at the Weasley's. "Melanie!" A voice called, Ginny's. She rushes over and engulfs Melanie in a tight hug.  
"Ginny! How are you?" Melanie asked excitedly as they pulled away.  
"Brilliant! How've you been?"  
"Same."  
"Hello, Mrs. Grey." Ginny greets Madeline.  
"Hello, darling." They hug as well. Soon enough, Molly walks in.  
"Madeline! Melanie! About time!" She greets just as passionately. "Arthur! Come say hello." She yells at Mr. Weasley, him appearing soon after, along with Fred, George, and Hermione.  
"Melanie!" Both twins yell, engulfing her in double hugs.  
"You've gotten taller." Fred comments.  
"Don't be silly, Fred. It's you that's gotten shorter." George jokes, making Melanie giggle.  
"Makes you just as short, George. You're twins, after all." She states.  
"Hey!" He yells, feigning anger.  
"Mel! At last!" Hermione interrupts.  
"Mione! When did you get here?" They embrace.  
"Few minutes ago." She replies. "How've you been doing?"  
"Quite well. You?"  
"Good, on one side. About to murder Harry and Ron if they don't get down here in the next few seconds on the other." Melanie laughs.

The two boys soon appear, greeting Melanie and her grandmother as well. Once done and ready to go, the group heads out to attend the Quidditch World Cup, Molly and Madeline staying behind, being not really into such things.

Meeting Amos Diggory, a friend of Arthur from the Ministry, and his handsome son, Cedric, which Melanie found quite friendly, but wasn't attracted to him the way Hermione and Ginny were, they use a peculiar boot as a Portkey. The group land in the tent area, where Quidditch fans would await the match and stay to celebrate its end.

On their way up the stadium, Harry and Ron had said that they had a rough encounter with Draco and his dad. Melanie was more than upset for having missed it. She wanted to see him. She didn't really know why, but every time she'd think about meeting him after all those months, her heart would jump and she'd get butterflies in her stomach. She was hoping to spot him during the match, but when up, she realized it would be impossible.

So many people, so many colors. The match itself was magnificent, absolutely wonderful. Melanie wasn't the sporty type, but after that night, she'd been convinced. Granted, climbing fifty flights of stairs was tiring, but when at the top, looking down on all those talented players, true talent, with the crowd cheering and excitement in the air, it was contagious.

"There's no one like Krum. He's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete, he's an artist." Ron comments, stationed in the tent. The match had ended and the people were getting ready to celebrate.

"Krummmm!" The twins chant.  
"Think you're in love, Ron?" Ginny grins.  
"Victor I love you!" The twins sing. "Victor I do!" Melanie and Harry join in. "When we're apart, my heart beats only for Youuuuu!"

They hear yelling outside. "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." Fred states, but Melanie furrows her eyebrows. Something else is going on.  
"Stop! Stop it. It's not the Irish." Arthur says, face going grim. "We've gotta get out of here. Now."

….

"Get back to the Portkey, everybody, and stick together. Fred, George…Ginny's your responsibility." Mr. Weasley informs, and at that, they were off.

Sticking together was easier said than done. Melanie seemed to be getting further and further from her friends. So many people indeed. She could hear screams, she was scared, breathing heavily, panicking, but trying to stay calm. She stops in the middle of the crowd, hand on her head, she was lost, alone. What would she do? Where would she go?...Would she make it?

He can see her, he can see her friends, looking for her, but she couldn't. Stood by Zabini, he waited. She still couldn't see them. "Malfoy, we have to go!" Zabini yells, wondering why they stopped. But no, he can't just leave her there, what if she topples and faints, then the Death Eaters find her and…No, he wouldn't leave her.  
"You go! I'll catch up with you." He told Blaise, running off.  
"Malfoy!" Blaise yells after him, but he's gone. He sighs and heads off in the opposite direction, hoping Draco knew what he was doing.

Melanie felt a hand grasp her arm tightly, she turns frantically. Draco. It was Draco. "Move, Redwing." He yells at her, pulling her as he ran back to where he saw her friends. He takes her hand to ease their hurry, she struggles to haste, but he tightens his hand on hers securely, keeping her up and moving, making sure he wouldn't dare let her slip away.

He stops where he recalls, starts searching, he sees them, he pulls on her hand. "There!" He yells over the crowd, pointing. She looks, and surely, sees her friends, who are in a drastic state. "Go!" He says, releasing her hand, a pushing her forward. She turns to him.  
"Draco." She utters fearfully. He sees her concern, suddenly not wanting to let her go, but he has to.  
"I'll be fine. Go!" He yells again, and she hesitantly complies.

Looking back, she sees that he's gone. She prayed with all her heart, he'd truly be safe.

….

After the attack had ended, and Harry was found, the four friends returned home, readying themselves for Hogwarts. Melanie was going out of her mind worrying about Draco. Did he make it out? Was he safe? She was pacing her room, attempting to, half-heartedly, pack for Hogwarts. Hermione was seated on her bed, waiting, her suit cases neatly stacked at the side of Melanie's room.

They had decided on going together and met up at Melanie's house. She had told Hermione of what had happened and, though Hermione more than dis-liked Draco, she too had to admit that what he did was, to a point, appreciable. "Melanie, calm down. I'm sure he's alright. He's Malfoy, for god's sake." She tries. Melanie stops and turns to her friend.  
"I didn't know being a Malfoy made you invincible." She commented with dry sarcasm. She sighs. "But, you're right. I'm over-reacting." Hermione nods. "He's probably at home, doing the same thing I am, minus the panic." They laugh.

Melanie is soon relieved when she spots him in the midst of the crowded train station, on their way to Hogwarts. In their compartment, the four friends speak of the Ministry and their lack of knowledge about the person behind the Mark, stating how worrying it was that it had happened right under their noses.

They discuss Harry's dream and who he thought he saw at the World Cup and Hermione suggests telling Sirius. He sets off to do just that, leaving his three other friends in compartment alone. "Did you find him?" Hermione asked Melanie.  
"Yeah. He's alright."  
"See. I told you so."  
"Find who?" Ron questioned, taking another bite out of his sweets.  
"Draco." Hermione replied. He furrows his eyebrows.  
"Why would you want to find that twit?"  
"He saved my life, Ron." Melanie states firmly.  
"When the hell did he do that?!"  
"At the World Cup, Ron. When we lost her." Hermione answers.  
"Seriously?!" He exclaims, astonished. Melanie nods with a smile. "I think he's bloody in love with you." Ron blathers out. Melanie's taken aback by his bluntness, but Hermione isn't, if anything, she agreed with him.  
"What?! No! He was just being nice." She tries.  
"That's just it, Mel. Draco doesn't just be nice. Clearly, there's a reason." Hermione explains. Melanie is upset, upset that her friends were so ignorant of the fact that Draco wasn't all bad and cold.  
"If you guys were as nice to him as I was, you wouldn't be as surprised by his actions." She tells strictly, her friends think it over. She had a point.  
"Whose actions?" Harry preaches in, entering the compartment and closing the door behind him, sitting by Ron.  
"Draco Malfoy's." Ron replies.  
"What?" Harry questions, perplexed. Melanie sighs tiredly.  
"He saved Melanie's life at the World Cup." Hermione explained.  
"He did?"  
"Yeah, mate. Can you believe it?!" Ron questions. Harry looks over at Melanie, she's gazing at him hopefully.

Harry really despised Draco, he did, but he could see Melanie didn't, and he wasn't as upset about it as he thought he'd be. There had been plenty of signs showing Malfoy was having a hard time keeping up his usual attitude with someone as sweet as Melanie, and, in his opinion, that was a good thing. Maybe one day, she'd be able to change Malfoy altogether and he'd quit being such a pain.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's Melanie." He replies as a matter of fact.  
"Thank you." She sighs.  
"What?!" Ron exclaims. "So you don't think it's weird?"  
"No."  
"I think you're both bloody mental."

….

The train ride went on peacefully. No Dementor attacks this time. The friends reach Hogwarts in record's time, and as they enter the gates, they witness the arrival of two other groups. The students may not have known who they were or why they were here, but were quite mesmerized with their entrance.

The first group entered on a large, ridden carriage in the sky, and the other group appeared form within the lake, on an enormous sea ship.

As the students station themselves in the Grand Hall, Melanie sits by Hermione at the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron across them. Draco's seating at his own table with his own group, but is suddenly oblivious to his surroundings when he sees her walk in.

Having not had the chance before, he observes her. She'd changed. Her soft brown waves were longer than they were last year, she'd gotten taller as well, and, was it possible she was more beautiful than last he'd seen her? He slaps himself mentally, refocusing on his surroundings, really needing to get a grip on his thoughts.

She sees him too, and isn't afraid to admit to herself that he did looked better than she'd ever seen him, very attractive. She feels her heart beat faster and butterflies in her stomach. She's surprised with her thoughts and feelings, not really knowing what to make of them, but they were soon interrupted with Dumbledore's boasting voice.

"Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the Tri-Wizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime!"

A small group of girls enter the Grand Hall, dressed in sky blue uniforms. They walk with grace, bowing and releasing butterflies. Almost all the boys, including Ron and Harry, were in a trance, goggling over the dramatic females. Melanie found herself subconsciously looking over at Draco, wondering what he thought. She could see he wasn't that impressed and smiled to herself, strangely relieved.

Draco was indeed, unimpressed. Yes, they were pretty, yes they were graceful, yes, they were supposed to be the definition of beauty, but, in his opinion, they were all lacking something he couldn't understand.

Once the girls, and their overly large mistress, who Hagrid seemed to admire from first sight, were stationed by Dumbledore, he introduces the sons of Durmstrang and their own master, Igor.

The boys barge into the doors, army style, twirling heavy staffs about and occasionally slamming them into the ground with a spark effect. The crowd cheers once more, girls more than boys this time, and Melanie finds herself as unimpressed as Draco was. She did enjoy the show though.

….


	11. Chapter 11 (Year 4)

After the announcement, the students were sent to their dorms for the rest of the night. Melanie still wanted to thank Draco for what he'd done, but the opportunity still hadn't presented itself.

On the morning of the next day, Melanie and her friends made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by Alastor Moody, or Mad-Eye Moody as Ron put it. Upon entering, Melanie spots a seat by Draco and doesn't hesitate in taking it. Her friends eye her, but aren't that surprised nor bothered.

Draco, overwhelmed with the scent of peaches, looks to his side. "Redwing?" He questioned, wondering why he found himself by her. Zabini caught up on the situation from the front, by Pansy.  
"Hello, Draco." Melanie greets, smiling warmly, making him temporarily forget what he was doing.

"Why on earth is she sitting next to him?!" Pansy questions furiously. It was well known amongst Draco's group that Pansy liked him, a bit obsessively too.  
"Do I look like I know?" Blaise asks irritably. He seriously despised Parkinson, she was beyond annoying in his opinion. Since they couldn't hear what the two were saying, they faced forward, but not before Pansy shot a lethal glare at Melanie that she didn't notice.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asks Melanie as the class starts.  
"I wanted to thank you." She whispered. "You know, for saving me back at the World Cup." He'd nearly forgotten about that. He scoffs.  
"I wouldn't have had to, if you'd have been more focused than you usually are." He replied tiredly.  
"True." She answered calmly. Did she just agree with him? "But, with the way things were going, it was hard to concentrate, so thanks for showing up when you did." He wasn't quite sure what to say to that, barely even remembered the last time he was thanked for something. And why did she have to be so nice?  
"Whatever." Was all he managed to say, and she was satisfied with it.

The professor's voice tunes in. "…Which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?" He asks. Melanie furrows her eyebrows, she did not like the sound of that. She'd only heard pits and pieces about the subject, but all boded unwell. "Three, sir." Hermione replies, as always.  
"And they are so named?" He questions.  
"Because they are unforgivable." She replies grimly. "Use of any one of them will…"  
"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban." He finishes for her, writing on the chalk-board. "Correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different!" Melanie's taken aback. She had a bad feeling about this class. "You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr. Finnigan!" He yells, still facing the board.  
"No way," Seamus whispers. "the old codger can see out the back of his head."

In a split second, Moody snaps at Seamus, hustling a white chalk at his head. Finnigan's baffled, as is most of the class. Mad indeed. Alastor's mood shifts in a second. He turns his attention to the class. "So, which curse shall we see first?" He asks. Melanie couldn't believe he was being serious. "Weasley!" He yells, scaring Ron half-to-death.  
"Yes…" He replies worriedly.  
"Give us a curse." Moody demands.  
"Well, my dad did tell me about one…the Imperious curse." He answers hesitantly.  
"Ah yes, your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite the bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why."

Mad-Eye walks towards a jar containing a small spider, which he uses a spell on to increase its size, then, he uses the Imperious curse. The spider levitates in the air at the wand's command. Using the wand, Alastor sends the spider flying onto Neville and Dean Thomas's desk at the front, then on Crabbe's head, the class gasps, he then throws it on Parvati's hand, then Ron's hair. "Don't worry. Completely harmless." Moody assures. "But if she bites…" Melanie widens her eyes. "She's lethal!" Surely he was joking.

Draco starts laughing at Ron's expression from her side. The Professor turns to him. "What are you laughing at?" He sends the spider on his head and Draco freaks out. Melanie would have helped him take it off, if she wasn't laughing so hard, the rest of the class doing the same…but then, the true meaning of the Imperious spell was revealed.

As the professor pretends to laugh along. "Talented, isn't she?" He asks. "What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window?" He questions darkly, throwing the creature over, hitting it in a glass. The class goes quiet. "Drown herself?" He continues, hovering the spider over a bucket of water as it struggled to keep above. Melanie winced at the sight. Alastor floats the spider onto his palm. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only do did you-know-whose bidding under the influence of the Imperious curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars?" He questions, most of the class barely heard the question, too focused on the sudden, dark revelation.

"Another…another…Come on, come on." Another?! That was the last thing Melanie wanted to hear. "Longbottom is it? Up." He commands. Neville fearfully stands. "Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology." He encourages. Neville nods shyly, quickly answering in an attempt to change the subject.  
"There's the um…the Cruciatus curse." He nearly whispers. Oh no. Melanie's heard of that one before. He wouldn't actually use it though, right?  
"Correct! Correct! Come, come. Particularly nasty. The torture curse."

Alastor places the spider on Neville and Dean's desk. "Cruciatus!" He speaks. The spider begins to twist and turn horribly. Melanie started to panic, breathing heavily and fighting tears. She finds herself grasping Malfoy's hand by his side, squeezing hard, attempting to control herself. He, subconsciously, squeezed back, attempting to do the same.

It was a terrifying sight, especially for Neville, who was inches away from the event. "Stop it!" Yelled Hermione. "Can't you see its bothering him?! Stop it!" Moody eyes Hermione, then Neville, and notices she's right. He stops. Alastor carries the spider in his hand and walks towards her, placing it on her book.  
"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse, miss Granger." He states. Hermione shakes her head vigorously.

Alastor aims his wand at the creature on the book, Hermione can barely hold it together. "Avada Kedavra!" And at that, the spider lies still, silent…dead. A single tear slides down Melanie's cheek.

"The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room." Alastor says, approaching Harry. He takes a drink from his flask. "Class dismissed!" He yells.

The students start to, slowly, rise and head for the door.

With their senses coming to focus, Melanie and Draco feel each other's hands and look down at them. They break off awkwardly, avoiding each other's eyes. Melanie wipes her stained cheek. They pull up their bags and part silently, neither wanting to discuss the unforgettable events that had occurred in that very classroom.

….

After the class, Alastor asked Neville to see him for a cup of tea, hopefully to calm him down. The rest of the lessons went by in a breeze, getting everyone's minds off Mad-Eye Moody and the Unforgivable Curses.

Soon enough, it was time for the older students to place their names in the Goblet of Fire. Others were allowed to watch. At the end of the day, Dumbledore announces the champions, and, aside from Cedric Diggory, Victor Krum, and Fleaur Delacour, Harry was somehow chosen as well. Everyone was shocked, including Dumbledore himself. Many accused Harry of being a cheat, but Ron was wrathful. In his mind, Harry had found himself a way to enter and win eternal glory should he prevail. What angers Ron most, was that Harry didn't bother telling him of said way, even though Harry did nothing of the sort.

"Ron, stop it." Melanie plead, Ron pacing the Common Room, which was occupied by several other Gryffindors who spoke quietly in groups, probably about the same thing.  
"Why should I? We all know he did on purpose." He retorted furiously, once again, accusing Harry of the same thing the others did, and it was getting on Melanie's nerves.  
"No, Ron. We don't." Hermione states, taking Melanie's side.  
"Think about it, Ron. Why would Harry even do such a thing? Since when was he into that sort of stuff in the first place." Melanie tried.  
"It's not about the bloody stuff, it's about the glory. That's what Harry's after." He answered bitterly. Melanie furrowed her eyebrows, not believing her ears.  
"It's like you don't even know him." That got to Ron, but before he could reply, Harry walks into the Common Room.

The room went quiet, everyone was looking at him, in disappointment, in doubt, in pity even. Melanie walked up towards him, Hermione too. "Well, what did they say?" She asked. Harry was hesitant, aware of the looks he was getting, especially from Ron, at the corner of the room.  
"I have to compete." He last said. Both girls were now quite concerned, given the reputation of such a dangerous contest, and for their best friend to be involved in it.

Ron heard, gave Harry one last dirty look, then turned away, up the stairs to the bedrooms. Melanie looked to Harry, who seemed direly upset. "He's just confused, that's all." She tried.  
"Aren't we all?" Harry questioned tiredly, with a hint of great disappointment.

He walks over to the couch near the fireplace, the girls follow, sitting on either sides of him. "Harry, we have to get you ready for the tests, find out as much as we can about them and"-  
"How, Hermione?" He cut off tiredly.  
"However we can. We can check the library to see what other Tri-Wizard Tournaments were like, we could ask the teachers." She suggested, not sounding very sure either, and Melanie could tell Harry wasn't convinced.

He was staring at the fire, lost in his own thoughts of who knows what. "Harry, look at me." Melanie requests. He turns reluctantly. "It'll be alright." She assured strongly, quite sure herself. He nodded quietly, hoping she was right, she was hardly wrong anyways.  
"I just need some rest." He said, getting up and heading off. "Goodnight, guys."

Once gone, Melanie and Hermione shared a concerned look. "I can't believe this is happening!" Hermione started, freaking out.  
"Hermione"- Melanie attempted calming her down as well, but was cut off.  
"People have died in these contests Melanie! What if"-  
"Hermione!" She yelled before she could finish. "Nothing is going to happen to Harry. I promise you that."  
"How could you possibly know?!" Hermione asked frantically.  
"Do you trust me?" Melanie asked firmly.  
"Of course I do." Hermione replied genuinely.  
"Then take my word for it."

….

The next morning, the students were to head to Potions class, with professor Snape, but they were in for quite the surprise. Severus hadn't forgotten how awful the class was the year before. They were talkative, lazy, and as slow as slugs. In his mind, the students were divided into two types: Failures and Acceptables. Even though he'd chose Slytherin over Gryffindor any day, there were too many failures in them as there were in the others. He came up with the perfect solution, a seating arrangement, where students would be far off from their friends and focused enough to work.

"What's going on?" Melanie asked Hermione when she entered.  
"Professor's planned a seating arrangement." She replied bitterly. It bothered Melanie too. She loved Potions and dreaded sharing the class time with someone as distracting, and annoying, as Lavender Brown.  
"Why?" She asked in confusion, he'd never done it before.  
"I don't know."

The students were huddled in one corner of the class. Snape was calling out names and pointing at desks. Melanie was one of the few left, along with Ron, Pike, Zabini, Parvati and Malfoy. Ron was seated with Zabini, Pike with Parvati, and…you guessed it, Melanie with Draco.

"Draco." She greeted, seated on her chair, in an attempt to fan the awkwardness.  
"Redwing." He greeted back, not entirely upset about the arrangement either.

"Now that we're all well and down," Started Snape. "open your books to page nineteen." They obeyed, the chatter down to a minimum. After minor explaining, he asked them to make an Antidote to Uncommon Poisons. They worked in two, like they usually did, it was the capacity of each desk, after all.

"I bloody hate this class." Mumbled Draco, even though he hated almost all other classes equally. Melanie spun to him after opening the required page.  
"Really? I quite admire it." She told, turning to get the ingredients from the behind cupboard, Malfoy just following.

With her grandma's occupation, and her curious personality, it was natural for her to take a liking to potions and ingredients.

"So, how does it feel, Redwing," He started as she shuffled through the several flasks and jars. "to find out your boyfriend is a low cheat?" She stopped, annoyed, momentarily thinking. It was no surprise he'd bring up Harry, it was what most of the school was talking about anyway and, being Harry's friend, she was bound to be asked about it. She continued to search through the shelves, then shoved a jar into his hands.  
"First: he's not my boyfriend. Second: He didn't cheat." She stated firmly. He barely acknowledged what he was holding, too focused on her reply.  
"How could you possibly know that? You didn't see him." He said, as a matter of fact, her returning to the desk with several ingredients. She took the jar from him and placed it with the rest of the stuff.  
"Because I know Harry, you don't, not as well as I do." She replied.  
"Oh, I'm sure no one knows Potter as well as you do." He commented with a smug smirk. She glared at him.  
"Would you drop the subject, and help me make the damn antidote." She requested, more demanded.  
"Or what?" He teased, leaning in, making her heartbeat quicken. She arched a brow.  
"Or I'll tell professor Snape." He scoffed.  
"I'm not scared of him."  
"Draco." She plead, looking at him intensely with those hazel-green eyes. He sighed, unable to refuse.  
"Fine." She smiled gratefully. It was that same smile that encouraged him to change his attitude towards her every day.

She turned to the book. "Okay. You read the order of the ingredients, I'll place them in the cauldron." She started, sliding her book towards him, he eyed the names curiously. "Alright," She held the large spoon in the pot, stirring the warm water. "what's first?" She asked.  
"Three Fire Seeds." She placed them in carefully. "One Graphorn Horn and stir for two minutes." She complied, it was getting smelly, and they both cringed in disgust. "Bloody hell, Redwing."  
"It's not my fault." She said, stirring. "What's next?" She asked, desperate to finish.  
"Billywig Stings." She reached for the jar, attempting several times to open it. Malfoy noticed the delay and sighed.  
"Give me that." He popped the lid off in half a second and handed it back.  
"Thanks." She smiled again, making his own heart jump.  
"Whatever." He replied, though she knew he was fighting his own smile. Oh she knew, well, that she was getting to him, but he was getting to her just as much.

A few more ingredients, and it was ready. "Time's up." The professor yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing. He walked up to each desk, checking, sniffing, stirring. He stopped before Melanie and Draco, took one look at the cauldron, all seemed to be well and intact, no bubbling, no smoke, no odd colors. He eyed them suspiciously. "Acceptable." Was the only word he uttered before continuing the inspection of the other cauldrons.

Draco and Melanie glanced at each other, smiling, her more than him. "Looks like we make a good team, Malfoy." She stated.  
"Seems that way." He smiled back, half smiled, making hers expand, she then placed her book away, him doing the same. They parted ways with small 'goodbyes' and for a moment, everything in life seemed just right.

….


	12. Chapter 12 (Year 4)

"Amazing! Amazing!" Neville yelled excitedly, stood several inches deep in the Black Lake.  
"Neville! You're doing it again!" Harry said irritably, Melanie chuckled.  
"Oh, right. Sorry." He apologized.

Melanie and Harry had come out here to solve professor Sprout's given homework. Neville passed by later, on the same task, but he was more practical than theoretical. "Okay, Harry. Which plant root is an essential ingredient for curing a Petrified person?" She asked.  
"Mandrake?" He asked, unsure.  
"Correct!" She smiled, him grinning sheepishly. She was the best person to study with, not because she was the smartest, but because she was the nicest and most patient, always made one feel that the smallest of correct answers was a great accomplishment.

Her attention was diverted to the peculiar shaped item in Neville's hand. A magnifying glass? "Neville. What is that?" She asks curiously.  
"Moody gave it to me. That day we had tea." He replied happily, she smiled at his enthusiasm.

Neville then waves at someone behind them, the two friends look and spot the other pair of their currently dismantled group, along with Ginny. Harry gets up, readying himself for whatever Ron was going to throw at him.  
"Harry, wait." Melanie said, following him. She was worried things would get messy and wanted to make sure she'd be close enough to stop it.  
"…why don't you just go and do it yourself?" Hermione asked, half-whispering to Ron as they approached them. He whispers something back and she grunts. "What do you want me to say again?" He tells her in hushed sounds.

Hermione walks up to her two friends reluctantly. "Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid was looking for you." She quickly, said, confused and confusing her friends as well.  
"Is that right? Well…" Harry starts irritably, then stops. "…What?" He asks. Hermione sighed, Melanie rolled her eyes, Ron was being ridicules. Hermione hurried to Ron, then she ran back.  
"Dean was told by Parvati that…Please don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid's looking for you."  
"Well you can tell Ron"-  
"I'm not an owl!" Hermione cut him off. Melanie glared at her, she exhaled deeply. "Sorry, Harry. It's just…this thing between you and Ron is quite frustrating." She stated sadly, Melanie and Harry feeling the same way.  
"I didn't start this, Hermione." He told, glaring at Ron, who glared back just as intensely.  
"I know. I just…Look, me and Ginny have to get to professor Sprout. Ask her some questions about the homework." Harry nods understandingly. "I'll see you guys later." She last said before heading off with Ginny, Ron leaving as well.

"You alright?" Melanie asked him. He nods.  
"Yeah. Let's just finish the work and get it over with."  
"Okay." He turns to sit by the tree. She stops him. "And, Harry." He spun to her. "Ron will come around. I promise. Just give him some time." She assures, sensing his sorrow for losing such a close friend. He nods again, and she could tell she'd at least slightly convinced him. Some hope is better than none at all.

….

The next day, Melanie was headed to the Blake Lake. Having heard that Harry was going to be competing against a Dragon! of all things. He was supposedly off planning with Moody, not the best person in her opinion, but he had quite the reputation in Azkaban, so maybe he was just what Harry needed. She was worried out of her mind, but a part of her still told her he'd be just fine, and she listened to it. Freaking out wasn't going to help anyone.

She spotted a hasting Malfoy by the edge, fuming and mumbling to himself furiously. She figured she could help him with whatever bothered him and, at the same time, earn herself a distraction.

She hurried after him and appeared to his side. "Hey." She greeted softly. He turned to face her, still hustling.  
"What do you want, Redwing?" He asked irritably. She just smiled, unfazed by his rudeness.  
"I was just curious as to why you're marching through the school grounds like your plotting a murder." She joked, attempting to lighten his mood, it didn't work, the first attempt anyways.  
"I'm in no mood for your pathetic jokes, Redwing." He retorted harshly, she was still unaffected, but more persistent now.  
"I can see that. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She questioned kindly, but he was too angry, turning into a Ferret by a mad professor and being embarrassed in front of the entire school would do that to a person.  
"Why should I tell you anything?" He asked furiously, turning a corner, hoping she'd leave. Good luck with that.  
"Because you can, of course." She stated calmly. He rolled his eyes at her overly placid attitude, she was getting on his nerves.  
"You want to know what happened?!" He snapped, stopping in front of her. He didn't give her a chance to reply. "Potter happened, him and that stupid, one-eyed, freak of a professor!" He yelled, earning some strange glances from the few students passing by.

Harry was one thing, but Melanie really feared Mad-Eye and what he was capable of. She furrowed her brows in concern. "What did he do?" She asked, but he wouldn't dare tell her, he was too embraced, still trying to believe it had actually happened, to him, Draco Malfoy.  
"It doesn't matter; what matters is he's going to pay." He said vengefully, intent on telling his father.

So he clearly wasn't going to talk about it, that's fine, there were other solutions. "Draco, calm down"- She started, but he cut her off.  
"Calm down? Calm down?! I"-  
"Draco!" She yelled, getting hold of both his shoulders. He stared at her in shock. "Breathe." She told, but he was too focused on her hands. She could tell she was making him uncomfortable, or the opposite, but whichever it was, he didn't want it. She pulled her hands back to her sides, an idea forming in her thoughts. "Come." She said, starting off. He didn't follow. She turned irritably. "Come on." She waved, him sighing.

He could have refused, he could have turned around and walked away, but he didn't. Little did he know, that every decision he made with Melanie Redwing, was a life-changing one, for the both of them.

….

"Where are we going?" Draco asked tiredly. They had been walking through the trees for a while, Melanie attempting to lead them to one of her favorite spots.  
"Almost there." She replied ducking under another tree branch. The sound of the water was getting closer the further they went.

There at last, with the lake in view, Melanie inhaled the greenery and waters deeply. She sat in front of a fallen tree log, some ways from the lake's shore, resting her back on the rough bark. He appeared seconds later, searching for her. "Down here." She chuckled. He turned to her and eyed her suspiciously. "Well, sit." She patted the spot next to her. He was reluctant, but did as told, about to ask what on earth they were doing all the way out here, but she beat him to speaking. "Do you like painting, Draco?" She asked casually. He looked at her weirdly, not really expecting or understanding such a question, she continued gazing at him expectantly. Realizing she was serious, he sighed.  
"No, I don't like bloody painting, Redwing!" He yelled irritably.  
"There's no need to shout, Draco. It was just a question." She replied, unaffected, then immediately continued, turning to the waters. "I like painting, which, I suppose, kind of makes me an artist. And, as an artist, Draco, you start to see the beauty in the smallest of details. Like the way the wind creates waves in the lake, or the way the lake reflects the blue sky, or the way the sun shines down on the green of the tree leafs. It's all part of the bigger picture." She turned to see his reaction, and wasn't surprised to see that he was confused and slightly irritated. "What I'm trying to say is, when appreciating the smaller things in life, living becomes more…will, colorful." She explained, her eyes glimmering with passion. He noticed, and though he'd seen her smile and laugh before, this was nothing in comparison, it encouraged him to replay her words in his own mind, trying to see what she saw, to understand what helped make her so passionate and…exceptional.

Even though he didn't see it yet, something told him it was only a matter of time, and knowing that didn't bother him in the slight. They grew silent, comfortably, each lost in their own thoughts. Melanie was thinking of Harry's first task again; she really was worried. She knew Draco didn't want to talk about Harry of all people, but maybe he had a solution, so she decided to ask him about it indirectly. "Draco, can I ask you something?" She questioned.  
"I'm not going to tell you what happened, Redwing. Drop it." He stated, thinking she'd want to know what Mad-Eye had done to him, again. She did want to know, but knew he wouldn't give in. She chuckled.  
"I think we've already acknowledged that. No. I want to ask you something else." She stated. He stayed silent, waiting for the question, not really knowing what to expect this time. "What would you do, if you had to defeat a…dragon?" She asked, his eyes growing wide. She quickly explained. "It's Harry's first task, for the tournament." He started laughing hysterically. She arched an eyebrow at his odd reaction. He gradually stopped.  
"Bloody hell! That's the best thing this dump-of-a-school has ever decided." He commented excitedly. She shot him a deadly glare.  
"It isn't funny, Draco!" She told.  
"I think it's hilarious." He retorted. It didn't come as a surprise to find Draco gloating in Harry's misery, but that didn't mean she accepted it. He could see she was far from amused, staring him down coldly. He sighed annoyingly. "Well, for god's sake, Redwing! The hell do you want me to do about it?!" He asked tiredly.  
"Well, not laugh would be a good start." She told, he rolled his eyes. "Now, I'm going to ask you again. What would you do?" She questioned, brushing the previous comments off. He sighed again, then actually thought about it.

Draco started imagining himself standing in the midst of a battlefield, wand aimed proudly at the vicious dragon, who diminished in fear of the great Malfoy. He smiled at the thought. "I would send that dragon to oblivion." He stated boastfully. It was her turn to roll her eyes.  
"I'm sure you would." She told sarcastically. "Care to enlighten me on how?" She requested.  
"There must be a spell for it. Why don't you ask your book-eating friend, Granger?" He offered, trying to prove it wasn't that impossible and implying Harry was just weak.

She ignored the comment on Hermione. At least he didn't call her a mud-blood. "Right, a spell." She mimicked with a smirk. He furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Are you mocking me, Redwing?" He asked, half annoyed, half amused. She giggled playfully, making a smile force it's way to his lips.  
"No, no wait." She cleared her throat. "What are you going to do about it, Malfoy?" She asked, imitating his voice. He arched an eyebrow at her. He was staring at her in shock, and she was anxiously waiting for his reaction, then, they both burst into laughter simultaneously.  
"That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." He commented between breaths.  
"Agreed." She stated at the end of her own laughter.

They turned to one another, and for a moment, everything seemed so strange, and yet, so right. Melanie could feel her heartbeat rise and blood rush to her cheeks, she looked away shyly, but he didn't, he was still watching her. Everything about her amazed him, it always has, but the difference between then and now, was that it didn't bother him anymore. Now, it seemed to be the one thing he was looking forward to everyday. She turned back to him when she felt his eyes linger, and blushed harder, she looked around awkwardly. He noticed her face and thought a blushing Melanie was the most adorable thing he'd ever seem.

"We should, um…we should get going. Professor Sprout's isn't a fan of late-comers." She told, he nodded disappointedly, not really wanting to leave now, neither did she, but it was time to go.

….


	13. Chapter 13 (Year 4)

It was officially time for the first task of the tournament. Harry was pacing the waiting tent anxiously, freaking out internally. "Pssst." Melanie called from behind the tent. She had been going mad with concern. Dragon?! Would he make it? Would he get hurt? Or worse? It was too much, but she had to keep it bottled up, for his sake.

Harry leaned towards the tent's wall. "Pssst." She called again. "Harry, is that you?" She questioned.  
"Melanie?"  
"Yes, Harry. How…how are you feeling?" She asked in concern, failing to hide it. She'd come to wish him luck, encourage him, tell him it would be alright, but it felt like she was the one who needed to hear that.

He was more than happy she was here, even considered running out of the tent and getting her help in hiding, but that wasn't a valid option. He stayed silent, not really knowing what to say. He was scared, no, terrified, and she could feel it. "It'll be alright, Harry. You just have to concentrate, then you'll"-  
"Battle a dragon?" He finished grimly. Melanie winces at the words, the reality of the situation hitting her hard. Without thinking, she rushed into the tent and engulfed Harry in a tight 'don't go' hug. He hugs back with equal pressure.

A camera flashes and a certain Rita Skeeter enters with her camera man close behind. "Young love! Ohh how…stirring. If everything goes unfortunately today, you might make the front page." She said bluntly. How could she say that?! Melanie was about to tell her off when Victor Krum beat her to it.  
"You have no business here." He starts. "This tent is for champions and friends." Rita flashes him a dirty look.  
"No matter. We've got what we wanted." She last said before leaving. Melanie had a bad feeling about the reporter's words.

Dumbledore soon enters and asks the champions to circle around him. About to explain, Dumbledore turns to Melanie, confused. "What are you doing here, miss Redwing?" He questioned.  
"I was just leaving." She told, giving Harry's hand an assuring squeeze and flashing him a weak smile before she left completely.

….

The first trial was indeed, a massive success. Melanie couldn't believe it when Harry used his wand to call on his broom, tipping the odds in his favor with his flying skills, but the moment the dragon got lose and flew after him, the crowd went crazy, waiting for a full six minutes for both their returns, and, to most people's surprise, not only did Harry win, he did it with style.

The Gryffindors celebrated in their Common Room. Harry had apparently won some kind of a golden egg, and unfortunately, when he opened it, the only thing that could be heard was an endless, ear-piercing scream. It was supposed to be a clue to the next task, but until he figured it out, it was junk.

On another note, Harry and Ron were back to being buddies, quite suddenly at that. The four friends were back to being a functional, loving group.

The next morning, the four friends are seated together in the Great Hall on the Gryffindor table. It felt like it had been so long ago since they'd done so, with all the things that had been going on with the two boys, but that was all in the past now.

From across the room, Cho smiles at Harry, who stupidly smiles back without swallowing his drink, making it spill from his mouth. Hermione chuckled from his side, Ron was engrossed with a muffin and Melanie was gawking at the first page of the Daily Prophet.

"Unbelievable." She muttered. Ron turned to see what she was looking at.  
"What?" He asked, then burst into laughter when he saw it. She punched him in the arm. "Ow!"  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking as curious as Harry.  
"Look at this!" She turned the page to them. Hermione immediately covered her laughter with her hand.  
"You've got to be kidding me." Harry commented bitterly. Melanie started looking around, people were stealing glances at them and pointing.  
"I hate rumors." She said irritably.  
"Don't worry, Mel. I'm sure it'll pass. At least she didn't ship you with Draco." Hermione said. Melanie turned to her sharply.  
"What?! Why would she do that?!" She asked in shock, feeling her pulse rise at the mention of his name, now wondering what his reaction would be to reading this. She wouldn't hear the end of his mockery.  
"More like 'why hasn't she already?'." Ron commented from beside her.  
"Excuse me!" She yelled at him. He looked at her innocently.  
"Well, I mean…" Before he found the words that would save his life, Nigel appeared with a wrapping.  
"Parcel for you, Mr. Weasley." He said respectfully, handing it to him.  
"Thank you, Nigel." Ron told in relief. Nigel stood still, gazing at Harry. Ron notices. "Not now, Nigel. Later. Go on." He instructed, his friends eyeing him suspiciously. Nigel scuttles away.

Ron turns to find his friends staring at him expectantly. "I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph." He explains, they nod understandingly. Nigel's always looked up to Harry. Melanie found it quite adorable, but it sometimes annoyed Harry. Ron picks up the note "Look, mom sent me something." He says. He unwraps the object. It's a cloth of some sort. He gets up and dangles it to get a proper look. "Mum sent me a dress?" He asked, perplexed. Melanie chuckles at the comment.  
"Well, it does match your eyes." Harry jokes and the two other girls laugh at that. Ron glares at Harry, but he doesn't notice. "Is there a bonnet?" He asks, searching the paper wraps. "Aha!" He found it. Ron rolls his eyes and walks towards where Ginny was seating some ways from the group with her own friends.  
"Ginny, these must be for you." He told.  
"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly." She comments in disgust. His friends laugh at how oblivious he was. He snaps to them.  
"What are you on about?" He asked in annoyance, and confusion.  
"They're not for Ginny, they're for you. Dress robes!" Hermione explains, bursting into laughter once more.

….

The group were headed towards Potions and Melanie felt butterflies in her stomach, knowing she was going to be sharing with Draco again. She hoped she'd get used to it soon, her feelings were driving her crazy.

He came in a few minutes later, and the minute he spotted her, he grew bitter. Ever since the morning, when he'd seen the Daily Prophet, he was feeling the need to punch something, preferably Harry's face. He didn't know what it was he felt, but he knew he didn't like it. Was it betrayal? Jealousy? Those weren't feelings he was accustomed with.

He reluctantly took his seat by her side. "Hey." She greeted sweetly like she always did, and it bothered him even more now.  
"Whatever." He replied coldly. She furrowed her eyebrows at him.  
"What's with the scowl?" She asked in concern.  
"None of your business, Redwing." He told off. She looked a bit taken aback.  
"When you're speaking to me like that, it is." She stated firmly and he felt the faintest bit of guilt. He sighed tiredly.  
"Did you do the assignment or not?" He asked quickly, trying to change the subject. She played along, hoping he got the hint.  
"As a matter of fact, I did." She replied, he scoffed. She sharply turned to him. "What was that for?!" She asked in both confusion and irritation.  
"Nothing. Just surprised you had the time." He replied casually, but his words felt heavy to her.  
"And what is that exactly supposed to mean?" She questioned.  
"Well, you know. I thought you'd have rather been off snogging with your boyfriend." She widened her eyes. He then shook his head and turned to her heatedly.  
"Why did you even bother denying it before?" He asked irritably.  
"Is that what this is about?" She asked back angrily. He stayed silent.

She was about to retort harshly, but picked up on something of peculiar interest. She arched an eyebrow. "Are…are you jealous, Draco?" She questioned curiously, eyeing him carefully. He scoffed again.  
"Me? Jealous of Potter?! You're mental." That was all she needed to hear to confirm her suspicion. The butterflies in her stomach grew restless again, her cheeks blushing hard. She looked away and he watched her intently, wondering if she'd cracked him. He couldn't tell.

Professor Trelawney walks into the classroom, saying that Snape was absent for the day, which was rare, but not impossible. It at least gave Melanie a proper chance to clear things between her and Draco.

"Well, for the record. I never denied it, because it was never true, and it still isn't." She turned to him seriously. "Harry's my best friend. He's like a brother to me, and I will never see him any other way." She stated firmly. He didn't believe her.  
"That's not what the news said." He told.  
"And you would take Rita Skeeter's word over mine?" She asked in disappointment, but he was looking away.  
"Then how do you explain the photo, Redwing?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound as jealous as she thought he was.  
"It was just a hug! Friends do that, you know, during times of fear, sadness, and even joy. If your friends cared about you, you'd know that." She told. The comment didn't bother him. He knew his friends didn't care about him, and he didn't care about them, but she didn't find her words appropriate, she found them hurtful and immediately regret them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." He shook his head dismissively.  
"No, Redwing." He sighed. "You're not wrong." He told blankly. She eyed him sympathetically.  
"Well, for what it's worth. I consider you my friend, and…I do care about you." She smiled warmly, it took a lot of guts to say that. He could barely believe the words escaping her lips, and couldn't help the smile growing on his.

….


	14. Chapter 14 (Year 4)

Soon after the class had ended, the real reason behind why Mrs. Weasley sent Ron dress robes was revealed. In the Assembly Room, professor McGonagall informed the students of the Yule Ball that would be taking place within a few days, on Christmas eve.

She had them practicing in the Assembly Room, boys and girls together. Melanie was dancing with Seamus while Hermione danced with Harry. Poor Ron was professor McGonagall's first choice. His brothers wouldn't stop laughing at him the whole time.

A few days had passed, everyone was nervous, anxious, especially those that still didn't have dates to the ball. Melanie was, rather soon, asked to the dance by Chris Dorson, a classmate of hers, also from Gryffindor. She, having had no one in mind, was forced to accept. She knew Harry wanted to ask Cho, and Ron probably had plenty of girls in mind, but it was too late to change things when both boys were rendered single till a few days just before the ball, until Harry set himself, and Ron, up with the Patil twins.

Everyday Melanie would see Draco, and he would see her, it was hard for both of them to deny that the thought of going together had run across their minds more than once, but there were too many things in the way of that, their friends being one of the largest obstacles, their houses as a whole, their parents even, grandmother in Melanie's case, though she probably wouldn't mind.

Even though Melanie didn't mind any of that, she knew he would. After all, he was still in conflict with his feelings towards her, unable to understand them, and not fully wanting them either.

Draco had no interest in going to the ball at all, but knew he had to make an appearance, his father wouldn't approve of his son missing on such an important event. The part he specifically hated was asking someone to go with him. It's not that there weren't many girls in his house swooning over him, it's just that he wasn't into any of them, but had to quickly ask the first girl he found, Erica Feus, to shut Pansy down, she was unbelievable!

….

The night was finally here. Melanie and Hermione were in the Gryffindor girls' bedroom, along with the other girls, adding the finishing touches to their attires. Hermione's gown was a light pink, with short, shoulder-exposing sleeves. Melanie's gown, however, was an emerald green with a lace top and straps.

"Oooo. I'm so nervous!" Moaned Hermione. Melanie turned to her from adding her lip gloss by the mirror. She giggled at her friend.  
"Breathe, Hermione." She advised, Hermione complied. "Better?" Melanie asked.  
"No!" She grumbled.  
"Wait, maybe, if you told me who you're going with, it would help?" Melanie asked slyly, Hermione rolled her eyes at her.  
"For the last time, Melanie. No. I want it to be a surprise!" She exclaimed, flopping down on her bed. Melanie sat opposite her on her own bed.  
"Well, I can't help you deal if I don't know who I have to help you deal with, Mione!" Melanie whined. Hermione sighed at her persistent friend. She thought for a moment, preparing herself for probable criticism.  
"It's Krum, Viktor Krum." She let out hesitantly. Melanie widened her eyes.  
"What? Oh my god! Hermione! That's amazing." Now it was Hermione's turn to widen her eyes. Melanie engulfs her friend in a suffocating hug. "I'm so happy for you!" She sits back  
"I'm…glad that you are!" Hermione replied, still a bit shocked, but then again, she should have expected that from Melanie.

Hermione was more than relieved to hear that her best friend was okay with her date choice. She knew that Melanie always had her friends' best interest at heart, which was why her opinion mattered so much in the group. "So did **he** ask you, or…" Melanie trailed.  
"Yes, he did." She replied.  
"Aww, Mione! He must really like you! You have nothing to be nervous about." Melanie assured.  
"You really think so?"  
"Absolutely." She smiled honestly, and she meant it. There were plenty of prettier girls Krum could have chosen, but he chose Hermione, the adorable bookworm with a strong personality, that was saying something.  
"Thanks, Mel. I really needed to hear that."  
"It's the truth, Mione." Hermione smiled at her gratefully, and decided it would be nice to check in on her friend and see if she needed support too.  
"What about you and Chris?" She asked.  
"What about me and Chris?" Melanie asked back, seeming a bit uninterested.  
"Has anything happened between you two?" Melanie sighed tiredly, a bit disappointedly too.  
"He's still in love with Mia, if that's what you mean." She stated. Hermione eyed her friend sympathetically, then her mind clicked.  
"Well, I'm certain, as soon as he sees you in that dress, he'll forget all about her." She told confidently, but Melanie knew better than that, the affairs of the heart were a tricky bundle.  
"It's never that simple, Hermione."  
"Well, then…Forget Chris. It's just a dance, it doesn't have to mean anything." She tried, even though Melanie's been dreaming about a moment like this her whole life, and was more than upset that it had to be wasted on someone who didn't even want her.

Hermione could see her friend was hurting and briskly searched her mind for a solution. Seeing Melanie in pain was one of the worst things a person could witness. As if a light bulb went off in her head, like it happened to so often, Hermione smiled mischievously. "Besides, maybe Malfoy will make it up to you." She continued. Melanie eyes went wide.  
"What?!" She gasped.  
"I mean," Hermione feigned innocence. "I was just wondering what he'd think of you in that dress." She explained. Melanie rose from her seat and held her head with the tips of her fingers, groaning.  
"Hermione! Now I can't get that out of my head!" She yelled, making her friend laugh out loud. Ginny then entered the room.  
"Guys, c'mon. It's starting."

….

Within the Dance Hall, formally-dressed students and teachers stroll the marble floors, chatting about and laughing. Harry and Ron are at the bottom of the stairs, struggling with their dates, especially when professor McGonagall had just told Harry that he and Parvati would be one of the first four to dance, seeing as they were champions.

Hermione and Melanie approach together, arms linked, nervous as hell. Thanks to Hermione, Melanie couldn't stop thinking about Draco. Would he see her? Would he think she's pretty? She slaps herself mentally, trying to get a grip. They arrive at the top of the staircase earning looks and glances of aw.

Draco is in the midst of the room, mocking the guests along with Pike, Zabini, and his odd date. She was nothing strange, but nothing special either. All of a sudden, Erica is trying to tell Draco something, but he couldn't hear her, or anything at that. Blaise notices that Malfoy had zoned out, staring in the direction of the stairs. He furrows his eyebrows, but looks as well, and notices just what had caught his attention.

Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing, he was sure he was dreaming. His heart was beating so fast, he thought it would explode, and felt like fainting. Never in his life had he ever seen anything so…beautiful, graceful, so…Melanie.

He was tempted to abandon his group, walk up to her, and tell her just what he thought. "Hey, Malfoy!" Zabini yelled, snapping his fingers in front of his face, Erica glaring at him and Melanie from the side. "Snap out of it." Blaise warned.

He was well aware of Draco's feelings now, more than Draco himself at that. It wasn't in his place to judge, even though he could have if he wanted to, but he enjoyed watching things unfold between them, and the look on Malfoy's face whenever he was dumbfounded by his emotions and thoughts, which was immediately mirrored with his expressions.

Once down the stairs, Melanie was greeted by her blonde date, Chris. "You look beautiful, Melanie." He complimented. She smiled half-heartedly at him, only able to think of one person thanks to Hermione, but she didn't feel all that guilty about it because she knew Chris was doing the same.

Soon enough, it was time for the dance to begin. The champions were sent first. Melanie watched Harry from beside Chris, smiling proudly at her friend. She felt a pair of eyes watching her, and, from across the room, she could see who they belonged to. Her heart immediately jumped and she couldn't look away. She just stood there, with her mouth a gap, wondering how on earth someone could look so good in dress robes, of all things.

Blocking her view, Chris offered her his hand, regaining her focus. Out of curtesy, he asked her to dance, and she, reluctantly, agreed.

"Draco!" Erica called for the second time. He turned to her irritably.  
"What?"  
"Are we going to dance, or not?" She asked just as annoyed. He turned his attention back to Melanie, growing bitter once spotting her with Chris.  
"Yeah, fine." He told, only agreeing for the sole reason of getting closer to the girl in green.

The rest of the night went by quite slowly. Melanie and Chris were awkwardly standing by one of the many large windows, downing some drinks. Draco was on the other side of the room, alone. Most of his friends were on the dance floor, and Erica had left his side to, quite plainly, flirt with one of the Durmstrang boys. He barely bated an eye at that.

Every now and then, Melanie and Draco would steal glances at each other in a fable, desperate attempt to be near one another. "Is that…" Chris trails off from beside her, she turns to him. He has a concerned look on his face. She looks at what he was eyeing and notices Mia, his ex as it seemed, with red, buffy eyes, standing solely by the entrance. Chris turns to Melanie apologetically. "Melanie, I'm sorry, but I have to"-  
"It's fine." She cuts off, not wanting to be in the way of whatever they had going on. She could see he really cared for her, and prayed she was worth it. "She needs you. Go." She told. He nodded and smiled at her sympathetically, feeling guilty for having to abandon her at such a night, but they both knew he had to.

He takes off, and all of a sudden, Melanie doesn't feel so brave any more, in the midst of all these people, alone at a time when she shouldn't be. She starts to pity herself, but it didn't last a full five minutes.

Jumping at the chance, Draco makes his way to her, by the window, she hadn't noticed him yet. He stops beside her and speaks up, startling her. "A few minutes and you've already driven the man away." He commented, slightly questioning if Chris had mental problems, leaving someone like Melanie all by herself.

Melanie jumps and puts her hand on her chest. "Draco! You know I hate it when you do that!" She yells. He chuckles at her reaction, amused. "You think it's funny?" She asks, playfully now.  
"I do, actually." She rolls her eyes. "So where's Blondie Dorkson run off to?" He asked, trying to act casual, not like he's been waiting the whole night for that idiot to leave. She laughs at the name.  
"Dorkson?" He shrugs.

"He's uh…" She trails off, fiddling with her pink nails, trying not to seem too upset over the fact that he'd left her for someone else. "He's went off to find Mia." She told. He nodded, seeming to read her, cursing the fool in his mind. He'd upset his Melanie; no one upsets his Melanie!

"What about you? Where's Erica?" She asked, trying to change the subject whilst hoping Erica wouldn't come back for the night. She was more than excited to have Draco in her company and didn't want him taken away. He shrugs again.  
"Somewhere." He replies carelessly. She nods slowly, a million thoughts running through her mind all at once. She could tell he had no interest in Erica, but why would that lead him to her? Why, of all the people in the room, including his friends and tons of other girls, was she the only one he was interested in standing with? It made her emotions go crazy.

She sighs, then smiles at him. "Quite the night isn't it?" She asks. He turns to her.  
"Yeah." He utters, eyeing her curiously. She's looked away again, fiddling with her hands.  
"Not the way I was hoping it would go." She comments quietly.

He's bothered by her mood, suddenly thinking of all possible ways to make her feel better. Maybe the dance didn't matter to him, but he could tell it did to her. Draco looks around, thinking. The students and teachers were slow dancing; the night was almost over. It wasn't fair for it to pass by her this way.

Draco makes a split second decision, and offers her his hand. "Well, then. Let's make the most out of what's left of it." He tells. She eyes his hand in shock, but eventually, hesitantly, takes it, feeling sparks go off as they touched, sending her heart jumping like it so often did when the Slytherin prince was around.

He leads her to the dancing group, they take a side. He then places a hand on her waist, making her tense, then relax at his touch, placing a hand on his shoulder. He takes her other hand in his, and they begin to sway to the music. She can barely keep eye contact, or control her blushing, or stop the smile from spreading on her face. She couldn't believe what was happening, and neither could he.

Draco, until then, couldn't accept the fact that he had just crossed all his lines, and asked a Gryffindor girl, the nicest there was, complete opposite of him, to dance, but he was more than content with his choice, she was worth it. "You know; one would think you were trying to attract Slytherins in that dress." He comments, his best shot at a complement.

She looks up at him and smiles at his attempt. Suddenly, her nervous state evaporates, and is replaced with playful mischief. "No, but if I was, it's clearly worked." She tells. He cocks an eyebrow at her.  
"Was that flirting, Redwing?" He teases.  
"Me?" She widens her eyes playfully. "Flirting? You're the one who asked me to dance." He thinks about it.  
"Fair enough." He smiles.

Within the crowd, at the edge of the room, Melanie spots a furious Pansy, eyeing them heatedly. "Uh, oh." She calls. He furrows his eyebrows at her.  
"What?"  
"Just a heads up, when you get back to the dorms, you'll come face to face with a wrathful Pansy Parkinson." She explains, a bit irritably. He rolls his eyes.  
"Well, she can take it up with the bedroom door, because I'm not wasting any time on her." He tells. Melanie can't help but smile at that, consumed with the silly thought of having Draco all to herself, but she creases her forehead at him in confusion.  
"You know she likes you, right?" She asks, curious as to what he felt about that, or if he even knew.  
"Yes. And, shockingly, I don't feel the same way." He replies sarcastically.  
"Not your type?" She arches an eyebrow. He sighs.  
"Let's put it that way, yes." He answers, even though he could go all day, listing the things wrong with Pansy.  
"What is your type, then?" She questioned, interested in getting to know him better. He understood of course, but was hesitant in answering that specific question.  
"I don't have one." He told simply, hoping his admiring eyes didn't betray him. He only had one type it seemed, and she was standing right in front of him.  
"Everyone has a type, Draco." She pushed surely, persistent on finding out.  
"That so? Then what's your type, Redwing?" He asked back, attempting to prove her wrong. Within seconds, she went from playful, to pale, to red, then, she looked away completely and cleared her throat.  
"I don't have one either." She whispered, making him chuckle.

….

Ron and Harry were slouched down on the round couch in the side of the room, miserable, unable to find it in them to enjoy the night. Ron was bitter over Hermione and Viktor, constantly complaining about them to Harry from his side, while Harry barely heard a word he said, too caught up in his own sad world without Cho.

Suddenly, Ron spots something impossible. "Harry!" He nudges his shoulder. Harry doesn't feel it. "Harry! Harry!" He shoves his friend. Harry rolls his eyes and turns to Ron tiredly. This had been going on all night.  
"What?"  
"Look!" He points in Melanie's direction. Harry's eyes go wide for a moment. "How the bloody hell is this possible?!" Ron asks in pure bewilderment.  
"I dunno." Harry replies, still trying to process the fact that sweet, kind Melanie was dancing and laughing with the school's meanest bully.  
"First Hermione, now Melanie. What the hell kind of a night is this?!" Ron asks no one in particular. Harry shrugs and sinks back in his seat, rethinking about his own heartache.

….

"…and stop calling me 'Redwing'. I think we know one another well enough to call each other by our first names." She requested. They've been conversing for a while now, about anything they could think of, but with their new found friendship, it didn't seem right for him to keep calling her by her last name like how he used to when they were still frienemies.  
"Fine then, Melanie." He called huskily, making her knees go weak. She couldn't remember the last time he'd called her by her first name, but she was sure it didn't make her feel the way she felt at that very moment.

Soon enough, Melanie's attention was diverted from the attractive white-head before her, to the girl in pink, crying her eyes out by the stairs. She furrowed her eyebrows in deep concern. "Oh, Hermione." She uttered. He turned to see why his companion's mood had switched, and witnessed the same thing she did.

She turned to him, suddenly forced into the same position Chris was put in. "Draco, I"-  
"It's fine." He assured, smiling genuinely. Knowing how much she cared about her friends was part of the many reasons he found her hard to keep away from. "Go." He beckoned. She forced a smile at him, truly wanting to stay, but, so said, her friend needed her, but she wasn't about to leave him there with nothing.

Standing on her toes and balancing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned in a pecked him on his cheek, her soft lips leaving an invisible mark on his skin that only he felt, freezing him in place. She pulled back. "Thank you, Draco. For everything." She told before walking off, leaving him disbelieving what had just happened.

He touched the spot on his cheek where she'd kissed, still feeling as though she'd never left. He smiled.

….


	15. Chapter 15 (Year 4)

After the wondrous dance had ended, things took a dull turn. With only five days from the second test, Harry still hadn't figured out what the clue meant. His friends did what they could to help him, but there was only so much they could work with: An egg that screams. What were they to make of that?!

Finding a solution whilst making their way through the rest of the school year was easier said than done. Melanie was in the library, at dusk, slouched over a desk at the corner of the large room, behind a wide bookshelf, reading over her book of Transfiguration, wand in one hand with a few pencils across from her. She was attempting to practically do her homework, trying several times to use the Duro spell, which could turn objects to stone, but to no avail.

She takes a breath, repositions her arm, and waves her wand once more. "Duro." She speaks, but nothing happens, again. She huffs irritably.  
"You're moving it wrong." A voice speaks. She jumps in her seat, heart jumping with her. She relaxes once spotting it was only Draco, the one person who refused to appreciate how much she hated being surprised.  
"What did I say about sneaking up on me?!" She whisper-yelled at him. He chuckled, enjoying it every time. He then approached her, stopping beside her chair.

Things between them had been quite well. Melanie was worried they would get awkward after the dance, but it only got better, and Potion's class played a big role in that. Who would have thought Snape would actually be good for something? "It's supposed to be to the right, and then the front." He instructed. Believe or not, Transfiguration was one of the few subjects he was actually good at.

She rolls her eyes, still annoyed. "I already tried that, it didn't work. See." She shows him. He shakes his head.  
"No. you're moving it too fast." He tells, walking behind her. He, hesitantly, places his hand on her arm. She flinched just slightly, feeling blood rush up her cheeks. It wasn't the first time. He moves her arm softly, demonstrating. "Now try." He whispered, making shivers run up her spine as she felt his warm breath on her neck. She could barely focus any more, but tried anyways, and to her amazement, it actually worked, she had successfully turned a wooden pencil to stone. She chuckles at the result and looks to him, them just then realizing how close they were. Inches, a step away from…

Melanie looks away nervously, and Draco turns as well, pulling out the chair beside her and seating himself down, sighing. He was strolling about the school grounds, attempting to escape his annoying friends back at the dorm. Crabbe and Goyle were munching down a pile of muffins, while Pike was cuddling with his girlfriend on the couch, Zabini was reading, the nerd, and last and worst, Pansy, the main reason he left the dorm. Apparently, she was free, and had nothing better to do than to try and 'win him over'. Good luck with that.

His feet had led him to the library while his mind was anywhere but the real world. Once there, he was confused as to why that was, but he'd manage to glimpse the petite girl at the end of the room, whispering a spell to her disobedient wand, and he couldn't keep away.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked, her courage growing back. He faced her.  
"I don't think it's any of your business." He replied with a smirk, she smirked back and arched an eyebrow.  
"Really? That's how it's going to be?" She asked playfully.  
"Yeah. What do you plan on doing about that?" He questioned excitedly. Maybe things have changed between them, but he still liked teasing her. Her features calmed mischievously. She knew what he was doing, and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of succeeding.  
"Nothing. I already know why you're here." She told. Now **she** was teasing him, but she prevailed.  
"That so?" He asked suspiciously, knowing good and well that she probably did.  
"Well, I mean, there's a short list of reasons, Draco. Either you're bored and your friends are busy, or, you're trying to avoid Pansy." She replied with an assured smile. He chuckled. Her mind really was something else.  
"You're unbelievable, Redwing." He told, she smiled at that, taking it as the complement it was meant to be.  
"So which is it?" She questioned curiously.  
"Both." He replied. She grinned.  
"Figured."

She began packing, making him tense at the thought of her leaving, but he eased when he saw her turn back to him, holding her chin up in her hand, resting that arm on the desk. "So tell me, Draco. Have you ever read a story, out of your own will, that is?" She asked. Attempting to start up another one of those random conversations they'd ever so often have. He sighed.  
"A few." He answered. "Can't remember their names, though. I'm not really into made-believe fantasies." He explained.  
"Why not? Don't you like it when your mind gets swooped away with the pages of a book about another world?" She asked passionately. He cocked an eyebrow at her poetic question.  
"I don't think anyone likes that more than you do." She giggled at his shock.  
"No, Draco. Everyone does. It's just you." She smirked.  
"I highly doubt that." He told sarcastically.  
"Oh, come now. You should be more open than that. Here's what I think you do when you read." She straightened herself in her seat and grabbed a book from in front of her. This he had to see. She clears her throat and flips through some pages, a fake scowl on her face. "What is this rubbish?! Stupid book thinks it can take me on an adventure?" She stopped, giggled, then continued. "No one tells me what to do! This is all Potter's fault!" She mimicked almost perfectly, making them both burst into laughter. The way she did it, she herself was hilarious, he never thought he'd seen something so adorable.  
"Bloody hell, Redwing! That was terrible!" He tried discouraging, considering she was mocking him.  
"What are you talking about?! That was marvelous!" She exaggerated, grinning. He chuckled.  
"Suit yourself, but don't think this will go unpaid." He threatened light-heartedly. She scoffed.  
"There's nothing you can do to annoy me." She grinned.  
"Are you sure about that?" He arched a mischievous eyebrow, she then remembers he was the source of her daily scare games.  
"You wouldn't."  
"I would." She let out a laugh, which only made him smile. It took his breath away every time. She felt his eyes on her and turned to him. It only took two seconds for her to get lost in those striking grey eyes, and for him to get lost in hers. How could opposites attract so well?

….

They were interrupted by the librarian, saying it was time for them to retire to the dorms. They did so quietly, after having spent much needed time together.

Three days later, Harry comes to his friends, saying he'd finally figured out what the clue meant. Cedric had told him to take it to the baths, and he did just that, being rewarded by what seemed to be the song of Merpeople.

The four friends were huddled in the library once more, looking through books and books about anything that could help them. Why would the second test be about searching for Merpeople? Are they dangerous? How would Harry fight back if they were? And, most importantly, how would he hold his breath underwater for an entire hour?!

"Harry, tell me again." Hermione requested, pacing.  
"Come seek us where our voices sound." He mumbled for the hundredth time, face buried in a book. Ron was on a chair, cradling the egg, while Melanie was looking through the shelves.  
"The Black Lake, that's obvious." Hermione stated to herself.  
"An hour long you'll have to look." He continued.  
"Again obvious, though I must admit potentially problematic."  
"Potentially problematic?" Harry snapped tiredly. "When was the last time you held your breath under the water for an hour Hermione?!" He asked irritably. Melanie turned quickly before things got out of hand.  
"Guys, we can do this. The four of us, we can do it." She assured.

Before anyone could let out a word, Mad-Eye approached them, making Melanie tense at the cruel man's presence. He informed Ron and Hermione that professor McGonagall wanted to see them, leaving Melanie, Harry, and now, Neville, all by themselves.

While Neville was helping them place back the books, as Moody asked of him, he unexpectedly offered them the perfect solution. They were ready.

...

"You're sure about this, Neville?" Harry asked Longbottom for nearly the third time, the two walking towards the lake, along with Melanie by Harry's side.  
"Absolutely." Neville assured.  
"Harry, relax. It'll be alright." Melanie told. He nodded uncertainly, then turned back to Neville.  
"For an hour, right?" He asked. Melanie rolled her eyes.  
"Most likely." Neville replied, making the two others turn to him in shock.  
"Most likely?!" Harry questioned furiously. Neville decided to explain, attempting to avoid Harry's wrath.  
"Well, there is some debate among herbologists as to the effects of freshwater versus saltwater." He told.  
"Neville!" Melanie exclaimed, now terrified for her friend.  
"You're telling us this now?! You must be joking." Harry freaked. Neville looked guilty.  
"I just wanted to help." He tried, Melanie eyeing him with sympathy. Harry sighed.  
"Well, that makes you sight better than Ron and Hermione. Where are they anyway?" He asked.  
"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Melanie told, making a mental note to scold her friends for this.

Soon enough, the contestants are standing at the edge of the platform, readying themselves to jump into the water. Harry had swallowed the Gilliweed and looked like he was about to throw up. A shot went off and the contestants dove in like dolphins. Now all everyone else had to do was wait.

….


	16. Chapter 16 (Year 4 End)

It was done, the second test was a grand success! Harry was even privately congratulated by Barty Crouch himself. His friends and him soon celebrated by a camp out in the forest with Hagrid, but after discovering Barty's dead body in the woods, the celebration ends. Only Harry had seen the body, Hagrid too, but he'd told the other three to stay away, so they didn't see, and Melanie was grateful for that.

Harry heads to Dumbledore's office to discuss what had happened, and comes back to his friends with quite the story. It seemed that Igor, headmaster of Durmstrang, was once a death-eater, along with Snape too, and, to everyone's surprise, Barty's own son, Jr. He then complains about his strange encounter with Snape, who accused him of being a thief.

Everything was in shambles, but things only got worst. The final test was upon them. An endless maze of mystery, the worst yet. The contestants spend nearly an hour inside. Victor and Fleur eventually come out, having failed the test, and only Harry and Cedric are left.

The crowd wait, and wait, but they don't come out. People start getting worried, Melanie especially. Dumbledore was about to intervene just when both boys reappeared with the Portkey. The crowd cheers once more, ecstatic, but when the truth of the situation was revealed, most people couldn't handle it.

Harry was on the ground, crying his eyes out, slouched over Cedric Diggory's dead body. Melanie's heart sinks in her chest, her eyes well up in tears, she's breathing heavily. Cedric was dead…gone, their classmate, the boy that everyone liked. He was so brave and ambitious; he would have had a thriving future. It was far from fair for his life to be snatched away from him so cruelly…so suddenly.

Melanie could see her friend suffering. Her, Ron and Hermione make their way through the crowd to him, but he's suddenly out of sight, taken by Mad-Eye.

In a split second, Snape realizes what was happening. He warns Dumbledore and they both set off to find Moody. It was never really Mad-Eye, it was, to everyone's great astonishment, Barty Crouch Jr. Fortunately, they managed to get to Harry in time and he was unharmed. The real Moody was found, and Jr was arrested.

….

The next day, the students were requested to pack their things and make ready to leave. Everyone was quiet, heartbroken, Melanie most of all. She just didn't know how to handle such things.

She was in the forest, by the lake in one of her favorite spots. Her face was buried in her held up knees as she cried silently to herself, trying to let it out, ease the pain, but it wasn't working.

Draco was, surprisingly, almost just as devastated. He too had no idea how to deal with this, but he too knew the answer wasn't around his group. He needed a place to think, something he didn't often need to do, and that was how he ended up in the forest.

Melanie heard footsteps beside her, then the grass to her side began to shuffle as Draco seated himself. She didn't need to look to know it was him. She sniffed and wiped her wet cheeks, staring out at the lake. They didn't speak for several minutes, each drowning in their own sorrow. He could see she was hurting much worse than he was, but he just didn't know how to comfort her, especially when he needed comfort too.

She broke the silence. "Have you ever wanted to do something, and decided it would be best to achieve it in a later time?" She asked out of the blue. He turned to her, not really sure what to say, but he understood nevertheless. "Time." She chuckled dryly. "We think we can control it, but we're all powerless against it." She turned to him, eyes red and glossy. "He didn't know how quick his would end." He hated seeing her this way, it broke his heart. "The first time I met Cedric," She smiled, her eyes reminiscing. "was back at the world cup. He had this air about him that just told you he was something, like, the kind of people you wish society had more of. And now…he's gone."

Draco takes a shot at trying, he had to say something. "I may not have known Cedric as well as you did, but I know one thing. He wouldn't have wanted us remembering him by the person he could've been, just the person he was." That came out better than he thought it would. She thought about it, a bit surprised by his words, and broke into a genuine smile. She nodded slightly.  
"You're right." He smiled back, then got up.  
"Come on." He told, lending her a hand, which she took gratefully. Hand still in hers, he started to walk, but she tugged on him from behind.  
"Draco." He turned. "Thank you."

….

They were stood before the Great Hall, about to enter for Dumbledore's final speech before everyone was sent home. Melanie stops mid-way. Draco turns to her worriedly. "What's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head reassuringly.  
"It's just, we might not get the chance later so, goodbye Draco…I'm really going to miss you." He smirked at how red she'd become after saying that last sentence, which he was more than thrilled to hear. He walked until he was only a few inches away from her. She was still looking at the ground shyly.  
"Well, Melanie." He started, she turned to him and smiled at the name enthusiastically. "I wouldn't worry about it. We'll be back in this blasted school before you know." She chuckled at that, making him smile, he would miss her too.

He then started to back away. "I'll see you next year, Redwing." He winked, making butterflies swarm her stomach, before disappearing through the doors of the Great Hall.

The day ended with Dumbledore's moving speech about Cedric, something everyone needed to hear. Soon after, everyone exited the Great Hall and were giving out their last goodbyes. The schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were leaving for good. And at that, the fourth year of Hogwarts ends for Melanie and her friends, while a new one awaits its time.

….


	17. Chapter 17 (Year 5)

Time passes, and soon enough, Melanie's fifth year starts off with quite the bang. At Sirius's house, her, Hermione and Ron discuss Harry and his position against the ministry as they await his arrival. He was alright, which was saying something, seeing as he supposedly fought against not one, but three Dementors, and to be punished for it?! Preposterous!

During the summer, all three friends, but Harry, were informed of the Order of the Phoenix, the organization that Dumbledore himself built back in the past to fight against Voldemort. The order consisted of several of Melanie's most favorite people. Aside from her grandmother and a few others, there was Sirius himself, which Melanie had grown to like very much and admired his care for Harry, there was Lupin, her once favorite professor, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the real, much nicer Mad-Eye Moody, and, to her great distaste, Severus Snape.

Upon hearing this, Melanie was quite surprised, but, nevertheless, satisfied with knowing that there were truly people out there who believed Harry, who knew Voldemort was coming back and were doing something to stop it, to avenge Cedric.

However, Melanie was devastated with the fact that she, and the other two, were banned, by Dumbledore himself, from speaking a word about the organization to Harry, meaning he had been kept in the dark, for safety reasons, and lied to by non-other than his closest friends.

She knew he'd be upset, but if Dumbledore thought it was necessary for his protection, then so be it.

As expected, with Harry's arrival, and his friends finally coming out to him with the truth, he was more than upset, but he understood, and didn't hold it against them.

Dinner time arrives and, as they eat, the Order discusses with Harry how the minister was trying to cover the truth of Voldemort's return by any means possible, which drove him into a fit of rage, but there was nothing any one could do to change that.

The next morning, Harry's taken to the ministry by Mr. Weasley and is put on trial for use of underage magic in the muggle world. With Dumbledore's interference, the trial ends with Harry proven innocent and able to return to Hogwarts as a regular student.

With that cleared, the four friends ready themselves for another mysterious year at the ever-surprising school of wizardry.

….

At the train station, the friends get split up in the crowd. Harry heads up to speak to Sirius, who had appeared to give him one last word of advice, Ron and Hermione were already inside the train, and Melanie, being Melanie, was lost, and looking for her friends.

She eventually gave up and decided to look for them within the train itself, that is before she was shoved by the crowd into something, or rather, someone quite harshly. Losing her balance, she would have fallen back, had it not been for the two strong arms to hold her up before she toppled over.

"Gosh, Redwing! I know you've missed me, but I didn't think you'd go as far as throwing yourself into my arms!" A deep voice said, a voice she recognized all too well. She looked up into the striking grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, who smirked down at her admirably, studying every detail of her ever-glowing face. To say the least, she was as mesmerized with him as he was her.

Summer hadn't been quiet between them. On a certain day, Melanie had taken the decision to write to him, and it didn't go in vain. They spoke of nothing in particular, mostly played riddles, but for something like this to happen between them in the first place was a big step forward.

She giggled at his comment, making his heart jump. He hadn't heard her laugh for so long, it felt like an eternity. "It's just your luck, Draco. Always around when I'm down." She joked. He grinned, helping her stand up straight.  
"Well then, that makes the odds in both our favors." He told. She arched an eyebrow at that, her own grin still there, her heart beat rising. Had he just flat out admitted that he liked catching her fall? He did.

They were stood several inches apart, trying as much as possible not to collide with the ever-growing crowd. She could feel his icy breath on her skin and couldn't stop smiling, nor blushing, at how close they were. In that very moment, she'd realized just how much she'd truly missed him and everything that used to go on between them, everything he made her feel.

"Draco, dear." Malfoy's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, beckoned, coming by him, not noticing Melanie yet. She was an aging woman with a kind face, which was something you couldn't over look, though her attire was just as dark as the rest of her household, not that Melanie complained about their dark choice of wardrobe, black looked good on them and it made Draco all the more irresistible.

"Have you seen-Oh, hello there!" She greeted. Melanie smiled up at her brightly, quite content with the woman's politeness.  
"Hi! You must be Mrs. Malfoy. I'm Melanie." She put out her hand. Narcissa smiled graciously at her, and took it, shaking softly. She smirks at her son, who's too distracted by Melanie's presence and her attitude towards his beloved mother.  
"Why, indeed I am, dear. Are you a friend of Draco's?" Narcissa asks. Melanie hesitates in answering. She knew his family's reputation for hating all non-Slytherins.  
"Um…" She glances at him. He catches on and answers for her.  
"Yes, she is." He tells firmly, making the Redwing much happier than she thought she'd be for hearing him say it out loud.

Narcissa smiles at that, but then furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "But I know all of your Slytherin friends. I would have remembered someone as sweet as Melanie here." She smiled Melanie's way, Melanie smiled back politely. Draco chuckled at his mother's comment, knowing full and well just how sweet Melanie was. "She's not Slytherin, mum. She's a Gryffindor." He told without a hint of concern, Melanie however, was quite wary of his mother's reaction to that, but was surprised to see the woman's smile grow.  
"Really?! Oh, how exciting! Someone who isn't as"- Draco cocks an eyebrow at his mother. She bit her tongue before accidentally insulting his entire group of badly influential friends. "As 'standard' as your group of friends." She tries, making Draco shake his head irritably and Melanie chuckle. He knew his mother didn't like his friends, but she didn't have to publically declare it!

The train honks in the distance, signaling the students to haste. "You two best head off now. It's been a pleasure, dear." Narcissa tells Melanie.  
"Likewise, Mrs. Malfoy." Melanie replies. Narcissa turns to her son.  
"Take care, darling." She pats his shoulder; he smiles at her without a hint of embarrassment for the way she was treating him.

His mother used to be the only source of compassion he'd ever get, until he met Melanie that is, and that was why he'd allow his mother to treat him however she saw fit in public, and whoever was to say a word against that, or her, he'd make pay greatly. "Will do, mum." He last says.

Melanie is in awe at the exchange that went on between the mother and the son. Seeing him being nice to someone other than herself was good for a change. Always trust a man who respects his parents in her opinion, and she was glad he'd managed to earn her trust even before seeing that.

Draco steps up beside the dazed Melanie and places a hand on her back, forcing her to move gently as the train readied to leave. Melanie waved one last goodbye at his mother, making him smile brightly. He was more than happy his mother and his…'friend' were getting along so well.

She was well aware of where his hand was placed, and was too stiff to do anything about it, not that she wanted to do anything about it.

She smirks back up at him. Not quite believing this was the Draco Malfoy that used to taunt her all those years ago, the same boy who loves his mother and calls her a friend. How people change was beyond Melanie, but they did, and that's what mattered most.

"Your mother is very nice." She comments cheerfully. Seeing how much he cared for her, she thought getting on his good side was a grand idea, and it seemed that on his good side was his mother. Melanie had a lot to thank her for.  
"Yes. And I'm sure she thinks the same of you, Redwing." He tells, eyeing the train for the entrance, his hand still firmly placed on her back, making sure she didn't fall or get lost yet again.  
"Does that bother you?" She asks curiously. Far from it.

He turns his eyes to hers, smiling softly. "No." He utters, making a blush creep up her cheeks at the way he looked at her, a way she never quite understood, a look he rarely gave her, arousing the butterflies in her stomach, the ones that only showed up whenever he was around, or even when his name was brought up in a conversation. He had quite the effect on her, but she knew she was as effective on him as he was on her.

They reach the door and hustle up, pushing through the thick fog of students. They're forced to walk in a straight line, him behind her. She sees Harry enter a compartment, he doesn't notice her. "Well, that's my stop." She tells.  
"Try not to get lost on the way." Draco teases. She chuckles and looks over her shoulder at him momentarily. He's smirking down at her, and she shakes her head at how much she'd truly missed that smug face.  
"I'll see you around, Draco." She last says before reaching her compartment door and pushing herself in.

….

"Where have you been?!" Hermione asks impatiently the moment Melanie enters the compartment. She had been worried sick! thinking the train would leave without her.

Melanie widens her eyes at the sudden impact, and, instead of answering, she turns to Harry beside her, whom she'd seen come in seconds before herself.  
"Did she harass you too?" She asked, he smirked at his friend, and was cut off by Hermione before he could answer.  
"No! Because I knew he was off talking with Sirius, but you were supposed to be right behind us!" Hermione yells furiously.  
"I got lost!" Melanie tells innocently, making Ron laugh, which earned him a death glare from the girl beside him, immediately shutting him up.

To ease the tension, Melanie explained further. "Then I had a run in with Draco and his mom." She told. The three others widen their eyes. Harry scoffs.  
"What was that like?" He asks.  
"Yeah! The mother of the devil himself!" Ron exclaims excitedly, making both girls roll their eyes and Harry grin.  
"I'll have you know; she was very nice." Melanie told seriously. Ron scoffs in disbelieve.  
"Rubbish!" He waves off.  
"Not! She seemed to really hate Draco's other friends too, and was very pleased to see someone well-mannered for a change." Hermione smiles at that. It was nice to hear not everyone in Draco's family was a total tool. She then smirked at her friend.  
"And I bet he was just as happy to see you." She states.  
"Hermione!" Melanie warns, making Harry chuckle and Ron grin.

When once visiting her friend in her house, Hermione had found the letters Draco had sent back to Melanie. She interrogated her for nearly two hours! Making sure she got every bit of truth. She wasn't very happy about it, knowing what Draco's father was, a Death Eater, and when attempting to use common sense with her friend, she would refuse, saying that just because his father was one, doesn't mean he was going to be one too, which Hermione didn't agree with, but after so many tries, she eventually stopped trying to convince her friend, whose mind was made up, and she still wanted to know if Melanie felt for Draco, but her friend wouldn't give her the satisfaction of that knowledge, mostly because she didn't know herself, and she was yet to see if Draco felt something for her too.

One thing Hermione knew though, was that her friend didn't like it when she brought up the subject in public, and since she just had, she decided to quickly cover the subject with another. "So, Harry. What did Sirius say?" She asks, Harry smiles at the encounter.  
"He just wanted to see me off." He told, barely able to hide how that made him feel, to have someone care enough to take such a high risk only to give a piece of that childhood he never got a taste of.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, thinking his friends would probably want to see it. He reaches in his pocket. "He, uh…also wanted to give me this." He says, handing Hermione the photograph of the old Order of the Phoenix.

Hermione creases her forehead at it in thought. "It's the Order of the Phoenix…Your parents." She smiles sympathetically at him.  
"Yeah." He calls gloomily, Melanie placing a hand on his shoulder, he smiles gratefully at her.

Hermione studies the photograph some more, calling out the names of the people she knew, which was everyone, taking it as far as implying who was killed and how, except for Harry's parents of course.

Melanie hated the topic. So many people died to take out the darkness. Neville's parents! Why would anyone want to hurt them?!

The ride to Hogwarts was a quiet one, Harry fell asleep by the window, so Melanie placed his head on her lap before he got a neck cramp. The three awake friends spoke softly, about nothing in particular. Hermione and Ron were bickering or, more accurately, flirting, and all Melanie could do was grin at them.

Her two best friends, together! It was quite the thought, and only a matter of time before it became true. They were a perfect match, she knew, ever since the year before, when Ron lashed out at Hermione at the Yule ball. It was because he was jealous he wasn't the one who asked her first, because he fancied her! They even fought like a married couple. All. The. Time.

Melanie's thoughts were interrupted when Hermione advised to wake up Harry, seeing as they were five minutes away from the castle and the beginning of another year.

….


	18. Chapter 18 (Year 5)

"Melanie, come on!" Hermione yells, determined not to leave her side until her friend was right beside her this time.  
"I'm coming!" Melanie yells tiredly, getting up from tying her shoelaces. The boys had already gone out the train and were waiting.

As the two girls make their exit, they catch up on the conversation that had been going on outside between their two other friends and, you guessed it, Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle on either sides of him. Just because he was nice to Melanie, didn't mean the rules applied on the rest of her friends. "…I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it." Draco finishes, Harry looking like a wild dog about to attack.  
"Hey!" Melanie yells to get his attention. Draco immediately smirks at the sight of her. The Redwing strode towards him with confidence, making him oblivious to all that was around him for a mere second.

She stops a foot before him, just then noticing how much taller he'd gotten, towering over her, yet she felt anything but small underneath his gaze. She eyes his other two friends momentarily. "Hi." She greets softly.  
"Hi." They call back a bit hesitantly. They too, being as mindless as they were, found it hard not to be nice to her. They weren't used to her kindness and when she'd surprise them with it, they'd glitch, but Draco didn't bother stopping them. He admired the power she had over people.

She turns back to meet his wondering eyes. "Do you jump at the chance to torment my friends in my absence?" She questioned with a hint of both irritation and amusement.  
"If it bothers you so much, why don't you stop me?" He dared eagerly. Melanie grinned mischievously, she had the perfect comeback, but knew he would have less than appreciated it if she were to say it aloud.

Standing on her toes, she places a balancing hand on his shoulder, his skin warming underneath her touch, and leans towards his ear.

Her friends eye her suspiciously. Harry was furiously confused, seeing as he was still fuming from Malfoy's earlier comment. His friend had very odd, and sometimes annoying, ways of dealing with him.

"Don't make me tell Mrs. Malfoy." She whispered. He let out a heartily laugh. With her pretending his mother and herself were besties, it was more than funny, it was something he looked forward to.

She pulled back, grinning, him smiling. "Alright, Redwing. I'll let it go this time." He told, walking backwards. She mouthed him a thank you.

Knowing how furious Harry was, Melanie made sure her expression was one of sympathy rather than the playful grin she had plastered on. She turned and smiled at Harry apologetically. She could tell, whatever Malfoy said got to him, even though she heard it and didn't think it was worth all the rage she saw in his eyes. "You okay?" She asked. He nodded tiredly, eyeing the floor. He then turned to walk and the other three glanced at one another worriedly. Harry was in pain and they didn't even know why.

….

The four friends walk towards the carriages, Harry at the very front, stood still, observing Cho, the girl he'd been crushing on for a whole year. His friends stop by him, and Melanie smiles at his daze. It seemed that romance was in the air this year. Neville comes up beside them, cradling a moving cactus, greeting them. They greet him back. Harry then turns and suddenly stumbles back, his friends eye him warily. "What is that?!" He asks in shock. They look and see nothing.  
"What's what?" Ron questions.  
"That! Pulling the carriage!" He exclaims.  
"Nothing is pulling the carriage, Harry…" Hermione replies warily, glancing at Melanie and Ron. "It's pulling itself, like always." She continues. Melanie is more than worried now.

Harry rounds up the carriage. "You're not going mad." A girl with pastel white hair and a funny attitude says, Luna Lovegood. She's seated at the carriage already, magazine in hand, upside down. "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am." It wasn't the first time Melanie had seen Luna and, though she was weird, Melanie admired her optimism. Her friends didn't share her opinion though. Weird was weird for them.

Being the only carriage left, they were forced to ride with her. The ride was awkward for all but Melanie and Luna, who talked away excitedly, sharing their summer events to one another. Granted, Melanie couldn't understand what Luna was on about most of the time, she still enjoyed being around her every now and then.

The three girls were seated by each other, and the boys on the opposite of them. Hermione leaned in to Melanie when her conversation with Luna ended. "What did you say to Draco that got him to leave?" She whispered in her friend's ear, the curiosity eating at her. Melanie's stomach churned at the mention of his name, she then smiled at remembering, but debated telling Hermione.  
"I just told him I'd tell his mom." She whispered back. Someone other than Hermione wouldn't have understood why that would have worked. She smiled mischievously. Melanie eyed her suspiciously. "What?"  
"Nothing." Hermione replied innocently.

Melanie knew fair and well what her friend was thinking of, but was too nervous to wonder on the subject herself.

There at last, the friends dismount the carriages, which Harry was eyeing with concern the whole trip over and Melanie hoped for the life of her, he was fine. Luna separates from the group with a goodbye to join her Ravenclaw housemates.

Within the Great Hall, Melanie catches Draco's eyes and immediately heats up. He can't keep his eyes off her, and hers off his. They break contact when the crowd becomes an obstacle.

Melanie is seated by Ron at her house table, Harry and Hermione opposite them. Dumbledore gives the school his usual greetings, and attempts to introduce the new staff members. Two things stood out. One: Hagrid was apparently on 'extended leave' according to Dumbledore, but the four friends knew he was on Order business. Two: Their new DADA teacher, professor Umbridge.

The woman looked like walking cotton-candy, the type that was rotting on the inside. She even had the guts to interrupt Dumbledore to 'address the school'. Melanie could tell, everything about Umbridge was fake. The smile, the kindness, the sincerity, the devotion even. The only thing that woman was devoted to was self-interest. Melanie felt that interrupting Dumbledore's speech was just the beginning of a troubling chain of events caused by that very woman.

….

Within the dorms, at night, the four friends are inside. Melanie is chatting away with Ginny at the corner of the room. Hermione and Ron were in the bedrooms. Harry had entered later than the others and halfway in, he takes notice to the looks he was getting, rendering him confused.

He stops warily when spotting Dean and Seamus, his supposed friends as well, and thought it would be polite for him to ask how their holidays had been. "Alright." Dean answers in disappointment, perplexing him further. "Better than Seamus's." He continues, Seamus jerking up to his feet furiously.  
"My mom didn't want me to come back this year." He told bitterly. Melanie, overhearing, didn't like where this was going. She excuses herself from Ginny and heads towards Harry.  
"Why?" Harry asked in concern.  
"Let me see, uh, because of you." He spat. "The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about you, Harry. And Dumbledore as well." He told.  
"And your mom believes them, Seamus?" Melanie shot as nicely as possible, coming over to Harry's side. Seamus turned to her sharply.  
"Well, nobody was there the night Cedric died." He told irritably, making Melanie tense at the mention of the late Cedric. He was crossing a line.

Before Melanie could reply, Harry had lost it again. "Oh, well I guess you should read the Prophet then, like your stupid mother, and it'll tell you everything you need to know." He tells. Melanie widens her eyes in shock.  
"Harry!" She exclaims. She couldn't believe her ears.  
"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!" Seamus lashes.  
"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar!" Harry yells back, taking a step forward as if he was about to use his fists as well.  
"Harry, stop it! Now!" She warned, placing a forceful hand on his chest, which he barely acknowledged, too overcome with rage he was unfamiliar with.

Upon hearing the struggle, Ron and Hermione appear from the rooms. Ron approaches them bravely and takes Harry's side. "What's going on?" He demands.  
"He's mad! That's what's going on!"  
"Seamus"- He cuts her off.  
"Can you believe the rubbish he's been saying about you-know-who?!"  
"Yeah, I do." Ron replies firmly. Everyone goes quiet and Melanie mentally thanks Ron for the intrusion. He eyes the crowd, a bit nervous now, but insisted on proving a point. "Does anyone else got a problem with Harry?" He questions, more warns.

No one replies and the quarrel ends. Harry storms up to the bedroom and Ron follows. Hermione walks up beside Melanie, who was still in shock. "What happened?" She questioned in concern. Melanie shakes her head in her own confusion.  
"Harry's on a thin edge, Hermione. We have to do something about it, before it gets out of hand."


	19. Chapter 19 (Year 5)

The next day had far from a good start. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, the students are introduced to the more basic kind of defense by Umbridge, the kind that consisted of no actual magic! Everyone was already hating it, but Harry? He was wrathful.

He lost his temper for the umpteenth time that day, insisting they needed proper protection against Voldemort. He continued to push until Umbridge had lost her cool and given him detention. Great.

At that, the four friends split up after class, Harry in detention, Hermione in the dorms, and Ron sharing in his brothers' mischief. Melanie, on the other hand, was in the library, apple in hand. She'd heard of a few new books that she thought interesting to view, and what better place to read than a library? Not to mention, she needed to clear her thoughts, about Harry specifically.

She was worried, no doubt about it. Who wouldn't worry when their friend was walking around like a ticking time-bomb, but she had faith it would die down, he just needed to let them help.

"Well, well, if it isn't a Red-Git." Melanie turns at the squeaky voice she despised so much. Pansy. She was seated at a table along with another Slytherin girl and two boys Melanie was unfamiliar with, Crabbe, Blaise, and Draco. "If you're looking for the orphanage, dear, it isn't here." She snorted along with her friends. Blaise smirks casually, finding it funny, but Draco has a deep scowl on his face.

No longer did he find it funny to insult his Melanie, but he knew she was fierce. It wouldn't end without her winning and he was looking forward to witnessing her prevail.

Melanie clenched her jaw. No matter how long had passed, that subject would always remain bitter. With her already bad mood and Pansy, it bothered her even more the part of her that was hoping maybe Draco would stand up for her. He did flat out admit they were friends, but he never acted like one in front of his gang. But she didn't know what he was really thinking.

Placing her books and apple on a nearby table, she turned back to Pansy and folded her arms, one of the very few Slytherins kindness never, **ever** , worked with. Fighting fire with fire wasn't Melanie's style, but with Parkinson, she had no choice. "Orphanage? no, no, not here, but a friend of mine did tell me I might find his quirking toad on the loose between the bookshelves. I guess he was right." Melanie spat sweetly. A smirk immediately grew on Draco's face; he hadn't seen this part of her often.

Pansy shot from her seat and stormed towards Melanie, furious! Typical Slytherin snobs, offended by the weakest of insults. "How dare you?!" She yelled, capturing most of the library's attention. She poked a hard finger in Melanie's shoulder, igniting Melanie's tamed anger. "You Gryffindor shi"- Melanie cut her off by shoving her into the nearest bookshelf and sticking her wand under the Parkinson's chin. The other Slytherins stand cautiously.

"Listen here, Pansy." She demanded coldly, yet still calmly. "More than once have I told you to leave me be. This is your last warning, Parkinson, or the next place you'll wake up to will be the Hospital Wing. Got that?" Pansy nodded fearfully.

Melanie would never actually harm her, but Pansy wasn't expecting the threat least to say the reality of it. Most of the Slytherins were just talk, so when it came down to the roots of the fight, they were never prepared, especially with a violent reaction from someone they never anticipated as violent.

Assuming this would keep Pansy away for a while, Melanie backs up, picks her things from the table, takes a bite out of her apple casually and walks away, metaphorically setting the floor behind her on fire!

Draco was in awe, disbelieve, and a mad burning in his heart for the irresistible Redwing. "You…are pathetic." He shot at the still shocked Parkinson before following Melanie down the corridor, not giving a second's thought about what the others were thinking. Pansy didn't know whether he was going to confront or congratulate Melanie, but his statement frustrated her more than Melanie's previous insult. One thing was sure, she would make the Redwing pay.

….

Melanie felt conflicted about her reaction. She felt the thrill of revenge on the ever-bullying Parkinson, but that same thrill was what scared her. An outburst like that was necessary every now and then, but she always had to have it under tight control. Her morals came first.

She turned a corner, stood between two other bookshelves. Scanning them, her eyes fell on a name at the top shelf 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. It caught her interest greatly, but it was too far up for her short posture to reach, at the tips of her slim fingers. She even tried jumping, but nothing would work, that is, until a pale, masculine hand reached out and brought it down for her.

Turning, she was met by the eyes of Draco Malfoy, standing inches away, making her cheeks heat up and her stomach twist, then she remembered that his non-interference with the Pansy situation was still bothering her.

He read over the cover. "That's an odd name for a book." She scoffed and took it out of his hand.  
"Like you know much about books." She told bitterly. He smirked again. If she kept the sass up, she'd be getting a lot more than smirks from him.  
"That was quite the show you put on back there." He says, resting against the bookshelf by his side.  
"No thanks to you." She pushes, pretending to browse the rest of the bookshelf, not wanting to meet his tranquilizing eyes. He cocks an eyebrow. She was upset with him. He could see it now and felt guilt gnawing at him, the only person that ever managed to make him feel it. But he didn't interfere for a reason and she had to know it.

He inched closer, making her look up at him suspiciously, the distance between her and the wall behind her disappearing.  
"What can I say, Redwing. I like watching you stand up for yourself. Makes you look…dangerous." He spoke in a tone that made her head spin.

She gulped nervously, her eyes faltering to his lips, then back to his eyes, attempting to push the graphic thoughts to the far end of her mind. "I don't think I'm the dangerous one here." She told hesitantly, not believing how hard he was making it to concentrate. He chuckled at her reply lightly, her feeling it on her skin. He too glanced momentarily at her rosy, lush lips, fighting the same thoughts she was. It was too public in a library, if not too early.

He took some steps back and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "You know, Redwing." He started, a smirk still plastered on his face. "You may have been able to fool Pansy and the others, but I, for one, know you never would have actually hurt her." She gulped again. She didn't fancy him knowing she'd never plan on doing so, ever since their third year, with the two of them still not completely familiar with each other, when she flatly admitted to him that she'd never want to see him get hurt. Back then, she stated it generally, and didn't think he'd remember it, but he did, and she hoped to dear god that wouldn't be a disadvantage. "But it won't always work, Redwing. At some point, you'll have to fight back." He explained with a hint of concern he couldn't hide. She smiled softly.  
"Well, I haven't reached that point yet." She told firmly, throwing him the apple she wasn't able to finish. "I'll see you around, Draco." She last said before walking off, leaving a bit of a baffled Malfoy behind, and he loved every bit of it.

….


	20. Chapter 20 (Year 5)

At lunch time, Melanie heads towards her group of friends in the Great Hall, Harry isn't there yet, and apparently he wasn't coming. Hermione and Ron explained to Melanie that Harry had lashed out on them in the Common Room when they asked him about his scarred hand from Umbridge's physically tortures detention.

Upon hearing this, Melanie was outraged, both from Umbridge and her general existence, and more from Harry's far-gone attitude.

At least she could solve one of those problems. Melanie tells her friends she would leave to talk some sense into Harry and she does just that.

Storming into the Common Room, Melanie knocks on the door to the boys' bedroom, maintaining her politeness. Neville opens up. "Oh, hello, Melanie. What can I do for you?" He asks pleasantly. Melanie smiles sweetly at him.  
"Hello, Neville. Is Harry in there?" She asks. No one else seemed to be in the room. Neville looks to the side and hesitates.  
"Um…" He starts, seeming confused, then he turns back to her. "No. No he is not." He told with a suspicious grin. Melanie arched a doubtful eyebrow at him. She pushed open the door and ducked under Neville's arm.

Standing up straight, she glares at her brunet friend, seated on his bed with a book in hand. She then turns to Neville, who is scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Neville, could you give us a minute?" She asked softly. He nods quickly.  
"Yeah, of course. Sorry, Melanie." He apologizes for lying.  
"It's alright, Neville. Wasn't your fault." She tells, glaring back at Harry, who looks red with embarrassment.

Neville leaves the tense room, closing the door behind him. Melanie observes Harry. He was seated at the edge of his bed now, silent, unsure what to do. It was clear her friend was hurting, confused, battling several emotions at once, but that didn't excuse his attitude. Melanie sighed tiredly. She thought by giving him space, things would get better, but they only got worse.

She walked to sit by the edge of the bed next to him. He's fiddling with his fingers nervously. She sees he is tense and decides to take a calm approach, like she usually did. "Harry, this has to stop." She tells calmly. He stays quiet, unable to look her in the eye. He knows she's right, but he doesn't know how to make it stop. He doesn't know what in the name of sanity was happening to him. "Harry, look at me." She requests. Her point would not be taken seriously without eye-contact.

He turns to her reluctantly, with teary eyes. He was furious, with himself, with the world, with everything. Melanie eyes him sympathetically. "Please talk to me." She whispers kindly. He is hesitant, afraid of breaking down, but he just couldn't hold it in, he did need someone to talk to.  
"I can't"- He starts, then looks away again, rethinking his decision, but it was too late to go back. Looking down at his hands, he speaks with so much anger and pain. "I can't sleep at night, Melanie." That one sentence broke her heart. "I…I keep having these nightmares. About the goblet, Cedric, and…him." A single tear slides down his cheek. The things he saw in life and sleep. It was too much to bear. "I'm just"- He clenches his jaw shut in an attempt to shun his tears. "I'm so angry." He whispers in despair, then turns to her with eyes of a sad puppy. "What's wrong with me?" Melanie's eyes glister with her own tears.

She pulls herself together and puts her hands on his shoulders firmly. "Nothing, Harry. Absolutely nothing, you hear me?" He shakes his head in inconvenience, looking away again, unable to hold his tears for much longer. "Harry, listen to me." She tells, attempting to regain his undivided attention. "You've been through so much. You've experienced things no one your age ever should, and I won't have you blaming yourself for the way you react, understand?" He stays silent, she hasn't broken through his mind just yet. "Do you remember the year we thought Sirius was trying to kill you? Do remember how you thought it was impossible to stop, how you thought there was no hope? Then I told you we'd get through it together, and we did." It seemed to be working. "No matter what this is, no matter what will happen, we can get through it together, and I mean that literally, Harry. You have to stop shutting us out." She tells. He thinks deeply. "Promise me." She pushes. He sees her expectant eyes and nods slowly, but she could tell he finally meant it. She was right after all, and he'd be stupid to ignore it.

Melanie pulls him into a tight hug and he hugs her back with equal force. Never had he been more grateful in his life for having someone like Melanie around.

….

The next morning, the friends are at breakfast, Harry had slept in, waking up twenty minutes after them. In the Great Hall, he approaches the three nervously. He still hadn't apologized to Hermione and Ron for lashing out on them. Melanie smiled at him encouragingly. He asks if he could sit with them and they of course, relieved and somewhat shocked at the sudden change, welcome him with open arms.

The events that occurred afterwards are far from normal. Attracted by the sound of professor McGonagall and Umbridge arguing about the DADA teacher's detention methods just outside the Great Hall, the students swarm out to witness the unfolding event.

To sum it up, Umbridge had managed to twist McGonagall's words against her, accusing her of questioning the minister and his methods too. Things got out of hand quickly afterwards. Umbridge became post of Hogwarts, with the power to change almost everything. And she did.

In a manner of days, she'd managed to put up nearly thirty new rules, most of which were annoyingly unnecessary, but there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Umbridge went as far as firing professor Trelawney, attempting to entirely kick the homeless woman out of the castle. If Trelawney was to leave this cruelly, Melanie would have lost it, but, thankfully, Dumbledore decided to intervene, reminding Umbridge that she wasn't fully in charge, which she retorted with a 'yet' that had everyone on edge, especially Harry, which was making it ten times harder for Melanie to keep his newly found temper under control.

….

With not much to do and her friends busy, Melanie made her way to the Blake Lake, where she liked to rest and clear her head. She would have taken her sketch with her, but she was too stressed to draw anything.

It was not unusual for Melanie to, ironically, solve her own problems by herself. Even though she would always tell Harry to share his with his friends, she'd never done so herself. One would consider her a hypocrite, but the truth was that she thought her troubles weren't worth speaking out loud, compared to Harry's and others', so she goes to places like the library, the Blake Lake, and even the abandoned classrooms on the forbidden floor in the middle of the night, but she wouldn't dare tell that to anyone, not even Hermione. The risks Melanie was willing to take to find privacy in such a public and social school had an out-of-reach limit.

She'd been lying down on the grass, eyes closed, for nearly thirty minutes, then she was rudely interrupted, by non-other than her favorite Malfoy. "What on earth are you doing?" He asked curiously, looking down at her.

She peeled her eyes open, sighed, and sat up on her elbows. His presence didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. After all, she did come here to be alone, and wouldn't have accepted the interruption of anyone else, so why was he the exception? Simply put, when with him, he always managed to surprise her, in one way or another, making her feel things she wouldn't normally feel, and she loved it.

"Relaxing, obviously." She replied, pushing herself to place her back on the log behind.  
"On the floor?" He asked in disgust. She chuckled at his expression.  
"It's just grass, Draco." He shook his head at her with a smirk, then turned to sit beside her.

Things between them had been slow. They weren't able to talk often thanks to Umbridge's new, cursed rules. But when they did speak, it was like the whole world had disappeared and it was just the two of them.

He'd come out to the forest intentionally, after spotting Hermione and Ron together in the library without Melanie, he knew there was only one other place she'd be. "So, what were you thinking of? Just before I got here?" He peered with interest.  
"Who's to say I was thinking of anything in particular?" She arched an eyebrow challengingly. He scoffed.  
"Really, Redwing?" He questioned sarcastically, hinting he was well-aware and wasn't going to fall for it. She smiled brightly, liking the fact that he knew and was so sure, as if he knew her so well, and he practically did, it has been five years.

Melanie then looked away and sighed. She wasn't used to sharing her problems with anyone, but a part of her told her he would listen. "I was um…I was thinking of Umbridge and everything she's done, everything she'll do." He sighed too.  
"Yeah, who isn't?"  
"Yeah." She agreed, but he could tell, from the deeply concerned look on her turned away face, that there was something else, something more serious.  
"But that's not all you were thinking of, was it?" He implied. She turned to him, half shocked half impressed, but then realized that maybe talking about Harry wasn't such a good idea.

But then there was a part of her that wanted to see how he would react this time. "No. It's…Harry." She half-whispered. As expected, he scoffed. He wasn't jealous per se. In the year before, when Melanie stated once and for all that there was nothing and there never will be anything between her and the annoying Potter, and he took her word for it.  
"What? Is he seeing You-know-who in the bathtub now?" He mocked, even though he knew, full and well, that he was back.

Melanie eyed him suspiciously. At the end of the fourth year, when Harry had recovered from the final trial, he'd informed his friends: Ron, Hermione and Melanie, of what he'd seen at the maze when he and Cedric used the Portkey. What caught Melanie's attention most was the supposed presence of non-other than Draco's own father, a Death Eater.

Melanie was disappointed, but wasn't surprised. Her friends immediately attempted to warn Melanie to stay away from Draco for good, but she couldn't, for the life of her, be able to do something like that, and she had no intention of trying.

His father may have been a Death Eater, but that didn't make him one, and she made sure her friends knew that too, several times at that, making them eventually stop trying.

Of course, Melanie knew that Draco might be considering to become a Death Eater in the near future, thanks to his parents' bad influence, and she hoped she could, on a long time's term, be able to convince him of otherwise, but in order to do that, she had to show him that she knew the truth.

"Draco, I know." She stated cautiously. His heart beat rose at that. What exactly did she know?  
"Know what?" He questioned worriedly. She couldn't possibly.

As much as there was a part of him that did truly consider becoming a Death Eater, just like his beloved father, he feared Melanie looking down at him, because, like it or not, aside from his parents, she was the only person he truly cared what she thought of him, and he didn't think she'd appreciate his intentions.

Melanie thought carefully of her next words. This was a step she had to cross, and she was more than worried about how he would react to it. Losing him was the last thing Melanie needed.

"Harry told us what he saw, Draco. The night You-know-who came back. I know what your father is, and I know you know the truth." She told as placidly as possible so as not to push.

Draco felt his heart sink, his mind in conflict. Did that mean she hated him now? It didn't seem like it? But he wasn't sure. Curse Potter!

"It's alright." She assured, which did little to reassure him. "I don't judge him, or you. Your father made his choice, and…I know that, one day, you might be faced with that same decision and, Draco, I want you to think long and hard when that day comes." She stressed and he was listening intently, suddenly doubting the decision indeed. She was annoyingly effective.

Draco thought deeply about what to say to that. There was one thing he was certain of, one thing his parents always assured him of. The Dark Lord would take over very soon. It was happening already, and becoming a Death Eater might be the only way anyone would survive it, though his parents didn't make it seem so bad.

He wasn't supposed to talk about this outside his group of friends and household, the only other people that knew as much as he did, but this was Melanie, the one exception. "When he takes over, Redwing, it won't be a choice." He said, confirming Harry's entire story of that night. She shook her head softly.  
"There's always a choice, Draco." She assured. He scoffed again. There was too much contradicting that statement. For one, his parents and 'friends', for two, Voldemort himself. It didn't seem like he had a choice, not that he thought it was a bad one.  
"It's not that simple." He told. Her heart sank at that, her mind wondering to the future, where Draco would truly choose becoming a Death Eater, and she panicked internally, vowing to do everything in her power to try and stop that. She couldn't lose him, she just couldn't. She didn't even know why she was freaking out so much.

"Besides." He started. "It's not that bad." She'd had it at that, still freaking out.  
"Not that bad?!" She exclaimed, shocking him by her sudden outburst. "The things I've heard about the Dark Ages. People dying, the world so…black."- He cut her off.  
"They're just rumors, Redwing." He said, seeing as that's not what his parents would say. In their opinion, it was a time of glory, and therefore, it had become his opinion as well.  
"You don't know that." She whispered and he could see the true fear in her eyes. He hated it.

He leaned in closer. "And neither do you." She didn't listen.  
"He killed Cedric, Draco. For no reason at all." She told, and at that, she had a point. Draco knew that Dark Lord was extreme, but not if you didn't get in his way, and Cedric was in the way of Harry Potter, the one thing Voldemort wanted. He also knew that that wasn't what Melanie needed to hear, so he stayed silent.

Melanie took a deep, calming breath. "I understand it will take time for the two of us to come into agreement on this. I just…be careful, Draco. Please." She called and in that very moment, he didn't think he'd ever felt happier, to know just how much she truly cared about him.

….


	21. Chapter 21 (Year 5)

Later that night, the four friends are inside the Common Rooms, discussing the events of the day, when Umbridge had tried to kick Trelawney out of Hogwarts. They were all quite upset about it, and were worried of what Umbridge might do next.

Melanie and Ron are on the couch opposite the fire place, Harry's on a chair in the corner, listening to the radio, and Hermione is pacing impatiently. "That foul, evil, gargoyle!" She stated furiously, having had been tolerant long enough, not anymore it seemed. "We're not learning how to defend ourselves. We're not learning how to pass our O.W.L.s. She's taking over the entire school." She complained.

Melanie wasn't really in the mood to discuss this, but she too felt the need to do something about it, she just didn't know what. The radio then tunes in. The voice of the minister could be heard through. "…that these disappearances are the work of the notorious, mass murderer Sirius Black." He said, frustrating all four.

Out of all the people around, it seemed that Black had suffered the most. Fourteen years in Azkaban, surrounded and constantly tortured by the Dementors, accused wrongly of murdering his best of friends. It didn't stop there. Unable to prove his innocence, Black is on the constant run and hide, with that bit of being reminded every now and then just what the world thought of him. It was terrible.

"Harry." A voice whispered from the fire, his voice.  
"Sirius." Harry confirms. The four turn towards the fireplace and lean in, listening. Sirius's charcoaled face is visible and moving with every word he said, making it look more dangerous than it was. "What are you doing here?" Harry asks in concern, worried that someone might see him, them.  
"Answering your letter. You said you were worried about Umbridge." He explained. It was known, among the four, that Harry wrote to Sirius about almost all that went on, and Melanie was more than pleased to know that Black made the same effort to calm Harry's nerves and remind him he wasn't alone. "What's she doing? Training you to kill Half-Breeds?" He joked, typical him it seemed.  
"Sirius, she's not letting us use magic at all." Harry explained frantically.  
"Well, I'm not surprised." He sighed. "The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in compact."  
"Compact?" Ron questions sarcastically. "What? Does he think we're forming some sort of wizard army?" It did seem silly.  
"That's exactly what he thinks." Sirius replied bluntly, shocking them a bit. Was the Minister simple? "He thinks that Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the ministry." He explained.  
"Paranoid, is what he is." Melanie commented bitterly.  
"Exactly." Sirius replied. He then hesitates. "The others…wouldn't want me telling you this, Harry," He started, and all of a sudden Melanie wanted to drown the fires in waters before he could say something that would strengthen her friend's already high concerns, but she was also very curious. "but things aren't going at all well in the Order." He explained, worrying all of them together. "Fudge is blocking the truth at every corner and these disappearances…are just how it started before."

Melanie's heart sank at that. She remembered the conversation she'd had with Draco that morning, the one she didn't tell her friends about, when she was telling him of the Dark Ages and how he thought they were mere words, at least she knows which one of them is right and she hoped she'd get him to see it too one day.

"Voldemort is on the move." Sirius said, striking necessary fear into the teenagers' hearts.  
"What can we do?" Harry asked with a sense of determination Melanie knew he'd been holding in for too long.

All of a sudden, they were startled with the sound of footsteps, Sirius left, saying they were on their own for the time being, and that he was sorry for not being more helpful. Melanie found herself wishing he hadn't said anything at all, but she couldn't deny the truth much longer, none of them could. Voldemort was out there and they had to learn how defend themselves.

And that's when they came up with a plan that would turn the rest of their dull year around. Hermione thought they needed someone to teach them proper defense, and both her and Melanie could think of only one person, seeing as how on their third year, the two girls time-traveled with him and witnessed just how capable he was of fighting off one of the strongest beings alive, Dementors.

The four friends set out to spread the word, quietly, about a meeting they were having during their next Hogsmead visit. Melanie debated telling Draco, but thought it was a really, really bad idea for many reasons and the biggest being, to her great distaste, that his father was, himself, a loyal Death Eater, so telling Draco of their secret group of training against the Dark Lord himself didn't seem wise.

...

After some convincing, many of Hogwarts' students, mostly the closest of friends to Melanie and the three, all agreed to be trained by non-other than Harry himself. Discovering the Room of Requirements, the students train whenever they can, and still attend classes, attempting to keep their secret hidden for as long as possible.

Things were going well for once, and it finally felt like there was hope. With all broken friendships mended, the air of laughter and care returned to the students of Hogwarts, better yet, with a newly found sense of purpose.

It was another day like any other now, the fifth years were in Potions class with Snape. Melanie was seated by a Ravenclaw girl named Amanda. She was probably the snobbiest, most self-centered person Melanie had ever met. She thought herself intelligent and refused, quite rudely, to allow Melanie to do any work at all.

Melanie hated it, and they often started arguing, but she couldn't even change her seat! Thanks to Snape's stupid seating arrangement.

Draco too, was having a hard time dealing with his partner, which was a very dumb Slytherin. Draco, being Snape's favorite, was closely watched by Snape for the past several classes. Snape wondered why the Malfoy's progress in class was suffering. It was fine the year before, so what changed? Then, on that day, it hit him.

Snape eyed the Gryffindor girl seated by the noisy Amanda, Melanie's progress was suffering too. Snape began to think that there really was something between the Slytherin prince and the Gryffindor princess, he thought they were failing deliberately, and to confirm his suspicions, he asked Melanie to switch seats with Draco's partner.

With the two shocked and relieved, Melanie switches seats and turns to take place next to her favorite Slytherin. "Redwing." He smirked.  
"Malfoy." She grinned back. They continued their work from scratch throughout the remaining time of the class, and, to Snape's expectation, the two exceeded success. Out of annoyance, he asked the two to stay after class, he wasn't going to be tricked into letting the supposed couple sit together simply because he thought they feigned failure.

Melanie's friends eye the situation suspiciously, and worriedly, but they are forced to leave, along with Draco's friends who too eyed him the same way, except for Pansy, who was glaring at Melanie with pure hatred.

The two stood before Snape's desk, equally nervous. Snape's seated on his chair, the tips of his fingers touching near his face, one leg on the other, he continuously switched eye contact between the two. After nearly a full moment of dense silence, Snape speaks up, his voice deep and disapproving, like it always was. "Tell me, do you intentionally drop your grades in a dire attempt to be put next to one another once more?" He interrogated.

The two students were quite taken-aback with the professor's assumption. They eyed each other in confusion, unsure what to say, then Melanie turned back to Snape, baffled. "Um, n-no, sir"- She starts, but he cuts her off.  
"Save it. Do you find it coincidental that the minute you two are together, your progress accelerates vastly?" He questions. Melanie now red with embarrassment, and Draco's fighting a smirk that would get them both detention.  
"Sir, please. If I may? Draco and I, we…" She turns to him again, and spots the poorly hidden smirk playing on his lips as he watched her intently, making her stomach twist. "We're not together, we just…work well together." She tries, with him not helping at all. Snape raises a doubtful eyebrow. She tries again. "And, even if we were, would it be terribly bad, if it meant us passing our classes?" She asked hopefully.

Severus takes a moment to think. He could see Melanie was genuine, and though he knew someone like her with Draco would do the boy good, as it even seemed to help him exceed in class, but he thought it stupid as well, considering Draco's and his family's reputation. Still, it was none of his business, so long as the two passed his class. And though part of him worried about the girl and her interference with the Slytherin's dangerous life, he thought the boy, being him, would probably just leave her at some point. After all, pity teenage relationships never lasted in his opinion.

"Very well." He utters. "Dismissed."

….

"Well, that was delightful." Draco joked, as he and the Redwing exited the classroom. The corridor was empty, just the two of them.  
"Yeah." She agreed with a dry chuckle, still trying to fan out the stress she was feeling from Snape's gaze. "You could have been more helpful; you know?" She said as they walked together down the hall.  
"I told you, I like watching you handle things." He says with a smirk, the butterflies in her stomach growing restless.  
"What on earth does that even mean?!" She asked irritably.

Draco stopped abruptly and walked her into the wall behind her. Placing his hand on the wall, he leaned in closer to her now rosy face. They were close enough to be breathing the same air. "What's not to understand, Mel?" He called, hinting off, making her nearly faint as her nickname rolled off his tongue for the first time, and for the first time in her life, she stuttered.  
"I-I d-d…" She tried, not even sure what to say or do. Draco grinned mischievously at her reaction. He turned his eyes to her lips, then back to her bright eyes, observing them admirably. He brushed, a strand of her hair from her face, lightly touching her cheek in the process, sending shivers up her spine and freezing her in place.

Unsure what on earth came over him, Draco was in the process of completely closing the distance between them when they heard footsteps and the annoying voice of Ron Weasley.

Hermione and Ron suddenly appeared from the corner of the corridor, they too froze at the sight. They weren't sure what was happening, neither did Melanie. Draco sighed irritably at the intrusion. Another time then. He pulled back. "Impeccable timing, Weasley." He spat. Ron arched an eyebrow at him, him and Hermione wondering what the hell had happened before they got there.

Draco turned back to Melanie, and smirked at her posture, which was burning up by the second. "I'll see you around, Redwing." He told, and turned away entirely, walking down the opposite side of the hall.

Melanie watched him leave, unable to comprehend what had just happened. She placed a hand on her hammering heart. Was he really about to kiss her?!...Would she have kissed back? "Melanie!" Hermione yelled, making the Redwing jump in place.  
"What?!" Hermione looked taken aback.  
"'What?' What on earth was that?! Did you two…"  
"No!" Melanie shouted too quickly, Hermione raising her eyebrow. Ron chuckled at that.  
"Looked like you did." He said. He seemed to find the whole situation 'funny', and only partially understood why Hermione was upset.  
"Ron!" Melanie warned, him raising his hands up innocently.  
"Melanie." Hermione started, regaining her attention. "I thought you said nothing was going on between the two of you." She told as calmly as possible.  
"And nothing is!" Melanie defended, not really believing it any more, she never did though, a part of her always knew there something more between them, and she loved it.  
"That's not what it looks like! Did you forget what his father i"- Hermione started disapprovingly, but Melanie cut her off.  
"Enough. That's not what he is. Not yet and hopefully, not ever." She defended seriously, like she did so many other times.  
"Mel"-  
"No, Hermione. It's done. We're not talking about it anymore. Now let's go. Harry's probably waiting." She last said before walking off calmly.

Hermione and Ron share a concerned look. It sounded like their friend was in denial, and they didn't even know why. Hermione wanted to stop this before her friend fell head over heels for the son of a Death Eater, but…maybe it was too late.

….


	22. Chapter 22 (Year 5)

Several days pass and its almost Christmas! Melanie's grandmother mailed her two boxes of freshly baked cookies to share with her friends before she left for home, and so, Melanie was off doing just that. After distributing the first box with her Gryffindor friends, Melanie was off in the Quart Yard, spreading out the second.

"Redwing." A voice called, one that immediately sent her heart jumping. It had been several days since they'd spoken, several days since their almost-kiss. Melanie still didn't know what to think, nor what to do about it, so she wasn't prepared to face him just yet. One thing she did know, however, was that a part of her greatly felt for the Slytherin prince, and his behavior around her said he felt the same way.

He too was just as confused about what was going on between them as she was. He liked her, very much, and didn't really know what that would amount to. Would they become a couple? Would it last? What if it didn't, and it just ended up ruining a friendship they both cherished? But Draco was one for taking risks, and he would risk their friendship for something so much more meaningful and beautiful.

Approaching her, he noticed her tense posture and her reddening face. He smirked. "Bit nervous, are we?" He teased, which only resulted in her further embarrassment, but it also brought back the familiar air of playfulness between them. She rolled her eyes at his cockiness.  
"Is there something I can help you with, Draco?" She asked, a basket filled with the cookies Madeline sent hanging from her arm, their sweet smell evading Draco's senses. He eyed the treats suspiciously, not really used to being around such delicacies.  
"What on earth are you doing?" He questioned curiously, giving a pointed look at the basket. She smirked.  
"Spreading the Christmas joy. Want one?" She asked back.  
"I'll pass." He replied, not wanting to seem silly, but she could see the yearning in his eyes.  
"Right. Let me rephrase that. You are going to take one." She handed him the baked good, nearly shoved it to him. He reluctantly took it as she walked passed him, signaling him to follow as she distributed some more.

He examined it thoroughly. Knowing Melanie, he kept in mind that this particular cookie would probably make all other sweets he'd ever had seem like dirt. And he was right.

After taking a cautious bite, millions of flavors exploded in his mouth. He could feel the soft crunchiness of the dough's texture, he could taste the sweet, melting chocolate chips, he could sense the sugary particles running all over his tongue, it was heavenly.

He hurried after the Joy Spreader. "What on earth did your grandmother make them from? Unicorn dust?!" He exclaimed, making her chuckle at his reaction.  
"I'm glad you like it." She commented happily as he moaned with another bite.  
"Right." He started, downing the last piece. "We need to talk." Melanie froze in place, suddenly going pale as the awkwardness returned and the churning in her stomach.

He caught the look on her face and stopped as well, letting out a laugh. "No, Redwing. We're not having that talk…yet." He explained, which only rushed the blood to her cheeks, but he continued before she could ask what he meant, even though she knew exactly what he was talking about: them. "You see, there's something I'd like to know. And I think you can help me with it." He said.

Melanie recomposed her thoughts, and feelings, then turned to him curiously. "And what would that be?" She asked. He eyed around them momentarily. Knowing Melanie, she probably wouldn't answer a question like that in public, so he grabbed her upper arm lightly, sending shivers up her spine from his touch, and he smirked knowingly, but what he wanted to talk about was too serious to turn into flirting with the attractive Redwing.

He led her away from the crowd, to a wall outside the Quart Yard, where they were partially seen, but more importantly, unheard. "Alright, Redwing, spill. What the hell do you and the losers do in the Room of Requirements?" He questioned, more curious than serious. Melanie looked a bit taken aback by the question, but she figured he would ask her about it soon, after all, he'd become part of Umbridge's pathetic squad of Inquisitorials, chasing after her and her friends in attempt to gain entry to said room.  
"Why on earth should I tell you?!" She exclaimed.  
"Ouch. That hurt." He joked, also knowing that she wouldn't give in that easily. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't tell him even if she wanted to, for too many reasons. "Come now, Redwing. I thought we were friends." He pouted.  
"Friends don't work with the enemy of their friends." She told disapprovingly.  
"The woman gave a compelling offer! She's giving each one of us five extra marks on each subject just to follow you guys around. How could I refuse?!" He defended.  
"Like this: 'No'." She illustrated, though he had a point, it was a compelling offer. "Why do you want to know, anyways. So you could run off and tell her, hoping she'll give you another five marks?" She asked mockingly. He sighed irritably.  
"The first five are more than enough, thank you very much." He started.  
"Then why do you want to know?!" She pushed.  
"I just do! What's the big deal?!" He asked. Draco truly was just curious. He'd been dying to know what they've been doing for weeks! He might even be jealous for not being part of it.

Melanie sighed and rolled her eyes for the tenth time. "Look. I know I haven't completely earned your trust, so consider this a chance to do so. You tell me, and I promise I won't say a word about it to Umbridge." He told, making sure no one heard a word.

She wanted to, she really wanted to tell him. She thought deeply about it. She wanted to believe she could trust him, Draco Malfoy, but how could she be sure? It wasn't like he had a trustworthy reputation. Well, he did say to give him the chance, and to risk doing so suddenly didn't seem like such a big deal indeed. If she did tell him, and if he actually kept her secret, then win-win, if not, then he would have hell to pay. And as for Umbridge, she'll find out eventually, with or without Draco's help.

As she was thinking, Draco reached his hand in the basket of tasty treats, only for it to be slapped back in place as Melanie glared at him. He looked at her innocently. Curse his mesmerizing eyes!

She sighed tiredly. "Hermione's going to kill me." She whispered to herself. He smirked in victory.  
"Then don't tell her." He said simply. She cocked an eyebrow at him.  
"You're a bad influence, Malfoy." She told with her own smirk.  
"And you like it." He retorted, making her cheeks redden, she looked away momentarily and shook her head in disbelieve, then turned back to his moon like orbs.  
"Alright, fine…We use the room for…training. With magic." She explained hesitantly. He raised his eyebrows knowingly, then grinned widely. No wonder they didn't want Umbridge knowing.  
"Ahhh, I see! I can also see why you'd want to keep that hidden. But, just one thing: Why?" He asked, wanting the full picture.  
"Why else, genius?!" She questioned annoyingly, looking around her in concern, then turning back to him. "You-know-who is back, Draco. You know it, I know it. We can't just sit around with no possible way of protecting ourselves!" She whisper-yelled.

Draco's face hardened. "He's not going to hurt you, Redwing. The only person he wants is that scarred block-head with glasses, no one else." He stressed, irritating her as he made fun of her friend, but she said nothing, at least he did it less often every day.  
"And what about all the people he intendeds to kill to get what he wants, the ones who just happen to be in his way?" She asked seriously. He stayed quite. Voldemort had done it before, who's to say he wouldn't do it again? "Draco, we need this. You and your family might be safe, but we aren't."

He shook his head dismissively and placed his hands on her shoulders firmly, making her heart skip a beat as he looked into her eyes deeply. "Listen to me, Redwing. Nothing is going to happen to you. You hear me?...I won't let him." He assured strongly, really believing it too, but Melanie knew there was nothing he could ever do to stop the Dark Lord from getting what he wants, even if that meant killing her.

She smiled at his concern. She could see it in his eyes, feel it from his hands, and sense it in his voice. He truly cared. "That's one thing you can't promise me, Draco." She dismissed as nicely as possible, his face falling as he too acknowledged the truth in her words. He would never stand a chance against the Dark Lord. "But, if you truly care, there is a way you could help." He arched an eyebrow at that. In that moment, he was willing to do whatever was necessary, but there was no way in hell he'd just deny the fact that there might be the smallest of chances for his Melanie to get hurt in the cross-fire.

She smirked as a plan formed in her mind. "Maybe you working for Umbridge isn't such a bad thing. We could use that to our advantage." She explained. Cocking an eyebrow, he brought his hands back to his side, her a bit disappointed at that, but it wasn't like he could hold her forever, no matter how badly she wanted him to.

…..

"So, you're telling me, he's helping us now?!" Hermione questioned in utter bewilderment from beside Melanie at their house table in the Great Hall, Ron and Harry across from them, both equally shocked. Melanie only told them that she'd asked Draco to help, and he agreed, leaving out everything else! Especially the fact that she'd told him about what they did in the Room of Requirements.  
"Mmhm." Melanie replied simply, picking at her salad.  
"Impossible." Ron refused.  
"Well, it isn't." She replied, her eyes wondering over to the blonde's table. He was watching her as well, making her shyly look down to the plate as a blush crept up her cheeks, hoping it went unnoticed. It wasn't. The three friends eye the Slytherin as well, then turn back to Melanie.  
"Well, that makes more sense." Harry says. Melanie realizes they did notice, and plays dumb.  
"What does?" She asks innocently.  
"Oh, for god's sake, Melanie! We get it! You and Draco Malfoy are officially together now, aren't you?" Hermione interrogates, whispering the last words so as not to be killed by the Redwing. Melanie's taken aback.  
"What?! No, we just…" She trails off, noticing the looks on her friends' faces, the looks that said they weren't going to believe anything else anymore. "Alright, fine."  
"I knew it!" Ron suddenly yelled, making people eye him in annoyance. He ignored them and apologized to his friends.  
"So, you really are together?" Hermione asked, a bit disbelieving now. She never thought she'd actually hear Melanie admit it.  
"No, not exactly." They eyed her quizzically. She explained further. "There's definitely something between us, but nothing too serious, yet." She said, remembering their earlier conversation. Ron scoffed.  
"That makes no sense to me." He said.  
"Doesn't surprise us, Ron." Harry joked.  
"Hey!" Ron scolded.

Hermione was far from listening to the two bickering boys, she was too confused. Her best friend and the bully whose father is a Death Eater. How does that make sense? She didn't know, but there was nothing she could do about it anymore. No matter what, Melanie won't listen to any accusations against him, and since keeping her away from him before was hard, it was now impossible. Hermione had no choice but to hope for the best, and that somewhere in that cold, cruelness, Draco truly had a Heart.

...


	23. Chapter 23 (Year 5)

After lunch, the four friends, like several others, crept towards the Room of Requirements, in an umpteenth attempt to exceed their defenses, and it was working, but nothing was ever easily achieved.

Soon after their movement, the Inquisitorials group followed with quick pace. Though Harry and the others were temporarily out of sight, filling the rest of the students into the room, their actions didn't go unnoticed.

Draco, in great hurry, spotted Melanie and Harry, the last two behind, headed towards the door. The two noted the Malfoy, who gave Melanie one mischievous look before hurrying in the opposite direction and yelling for his group to follow, diverting all Inquisitorials' attention to a false lead.

Melanie smiled mockingly at Harry, who gave a quick head shake of disbelieve that Draco had actually helped them. Upon entering, the two, along with the rest of the students, continue their daily training, which was, as always, a massive success, and thanks to Malfoy, it became ten times easier to accomplish it every day, but they all knew, it wouldn't last long.

At the end of the day, in the Common Rooms, Harry had shared the exciting news of sharing his first kiss with Cho under the mistletoe. For once, the four friends felt like normal teenagers discussing normal teenage things.

As they talked, Melanie couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to kiss someone, and at that very moment, she thought of only one person to experience it with, her favorite Slytherin, but she quickly dismissed the thought in embarrassment as her face reddened and her butterflies aroused. Instead, her mind waited until she was on bed to venture through the thought more thoroughly, and she loved it, she wanted it, and a part of her told her she wouldn't have to wait too long.

However, her fantasy was cut short when she heard rumbling outside her room. The only girl awake it seemed, Melanie got out of bed and made her way to Hermione's, waking her up as well. "What? What?!" Hermione groaned irritably, squinting her eyes at her friend.  
"Listen."  
"…wrong with him?" A voice asked from behind the door.  
"Harry, can you hear me?" Another questioned with concern.

At hearing their friend's name, the two girls rushed out of the room hastily. The sight before them was more than troubling. Harry was held up by George and Ron, Fred following after them. "What happened?!" Hermione asked, hustling over along with Melanie.  
"Woke up yelling. Tried to ask him what was wrong, but he just won't talk!" Ron replied frantically.  
"What do you mean he won't talk?!" Hermione scolded furiously.

Harry looked as if he was in a daze, staring at emptiness. Melanie stepped in front of him. "Harry, can you hear me?" She asked. Nothing. Melanie was more than concerned now. She cupped his face to force his eyes to hers, and in that moment, it seemed to have worked. They were conscious…they were afraid.

The group, along with Ginny, who had woken up as well, made their way to their Head of House, professor McGonagall, who, still in her nightgown, led them towards Dumbledore.

Together, in his office, Harry finally spoke, saying he dreamt of Mr. Weasley getting gruesomely injured by what seemed like a snake, which Dumbledore took to heart and immediately took action in confirming.

He then explained the connection Harry had with non-other than the Dark Lord himself. He was manipulating Harry's thoughts and emotions, which explained a lot.

Upon hearing this, Melanie's heart raced. Things were suddenly getting bad very fast, but there was still hope. Dumbledore assigned Severus to help Harry overcome this connection, starting that very night.

All anyone could do now, was pray things go according to plan and not take a turn for the worst.

….

Straight afterwards, students were headed home for Christmas. In record's time, and more importantly, thanks to Harry and his visions, Mr. Weasley was rescued before too much damage was made. The truth in Harry's nights was as frightening as it was life-saving. Things were looking up once more.

At Blake's house, Melanie, Madeleine, Hermione, Ron, Harry and all those left of the Order were celebrating their Christmas Eve together. They shared presents, dinner, and marvelous desert.

In the midst of it all, Melanie had snuck into the kitchen, borrowing a patch of her grandmother's cookies. In the bedroom upstairs, she boxed them up and sent her great horned owl, Crumps, to Malfoy Manor, with a letter that noted it specifically to Draco. Then, Melanie continued the pleasant night with no one non-the-wiser.

Malfoy's Christmas, however, was far from pleasant. His father hosted a proud night full of fellow workers, aristocrats and Death Eaters. Draco was forced to greet each guest and spend the whole day with his group of pathetic friends. but his night switched from dull to warm, and delicious, when the guests had finally left and he took notice of the curious owl in his room, the one he'd seen so many times. Seeing it, he knew his day had been made up for, and it was.

….

Soon enough, the students return to Hogwarts, more emotionally prepared, which was saying something

The four friends receive the news of Hagrid's return and they immediately rush over to his cabin. Hearing a squeaky voice through his door, the friends peek at his window to be greeted by the vile sight of the pink witch. She seemed to be interrogating the mountain-like, bearded, and excessively hairy man.

The friends smuggle behind the cabin when Umbridge exits it, then they enter. Apparently, Hagrid had been sent by Dumbledore to convince giants of all things to take their side against Voldemort, to help the Order defeat him, but the Dark Lord's men were up to the same thing, so Hagrid was unsuccessful.

Worst comes a few days afterwards. There was a break in Azkaban. Several prisoners escaped, specifically former Death Eaters, and Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange the mad, murderer of Neville's parents. The poor boy was in shambles of fear, and Melanie did what she could to help him.

Of course, the minister jumped at the chance of blaming Sirius and, once again, there was no one to stop him.

Throughout all that had been happening, Melanie hadn't had the least bit of privacy, which was a very bad thing in her opinion. If she couldn't find the time to tame her fears and worries, then she wouldn't be able to help her friends overcome their, so on a desperate night, the girl made her way to the seventh floor, the one she knew had several abandoned classrooms due to the fact that it was restricted to students.

Still in her uniform, Melanie snuck out of her Gryffindor Common Rooms, and to her great distaste, noticed that some of the Inquisitorials were up and walking. One of their many privileges was wondering the halls at night. She, however, didn't know that she was spotted by not one, but two of the group's members.

She climbed the stairs and downed the halls she'd walked so many times. Melanie spent a full ten minutes by a broken window in one of the abandoned classrooms. The winds were brisk and the moon was kind, illuminating all that lied below and before.

She would have put her mind to work, but she could hear footsteps, or at least she thought she did. The presence of the Inquisitorials was worrying her greatly. She didn't want to get caught.

Regretting the idea of coming up here in the first place, Melanie strode carefully out of the room, making sure all was clear, even though she barely saw a thing, it was practically pitch black at that time of the day. She would have used Lumos, but the footsteps were putting her on edge. She stuck to the walls as best she could, feeling her way around, then, without warning, a wand lit up, revealing the face of, as Melanie dreaded, an Inquisitorial, Mike.

He was a tall Slytherin with a slight tan, bushy brown hair, and greenish eye. "Watcha ya doing out here, precious? It's a bit late for someone as pretty as you to be lurking." He said, eyeing Melanie in a way that made her mind scream to run, but she stood her ground and acted casual.  
"Sorry, must have taken a wrong turn. I'll be off to my Common Rooms now." She told as calmly as possible, stepping to walk off, but he side-stepped her.  
"Off so soon, love. What's the hurry?" He questioned hungrily, his fingers brushing Melanie's hair and cheek, igniting her deepest of anger.

A split second away from punching his face to crimson red, another party intervened. Draco shoved Mike into the nearest wall, forcing the air from his lungs as he took hold of both his collars. "Draco! What are you doing?!" Mike questioned in shock, then he looked over at Melanie and a look of realization came upon him. "Oh, I get it." Draco furiously shoved him once more and he let out a huff of pained air. How dare he look at his Melanie like that?! How dare he touch her?!  
"Listen well, you moron. You come near her again, and I'll make sure your mom knows just what went down in the Leaky Cauldron last month." Draco threatened, knowing muscle wasn't what idiots like Mike feared.  
"You wouldn't." Mike warned, but Draco was dead serious and he could see it. "Fine. She's all yours." Mike spat. Draco let him go and the boy walked off, wrathful at his embarrassment, but there was nothing he could do, it wasn't worth it.

Draco turned back to his Redwing. "You alright?" He asked, concerned. She quickly nodded in assurance, a smile spreading across her face. She was ecstatic. Her knight in shining armor had just come to her rescue.  
"I'm okay. Thank you, Draco. Though, I had it under control." She smirked. He rolled his eyes at the last comment.  
"You're welcome." He told, lending her his arm, which she, without hesitation, took. They strolled through the halls with his wand alight.

"What the bloody hell were you doing out here, in the middle of the night?" He asked irritably. After what had just went down, Melanie didn't think he'd like the answer, but she told him anyways.  
"I was getting some fresh air." She replied honestly, readying herself for some yelling.  
"Fresh air?!" Draco exclaimed. "You come out in the pitch black dark, two am, on the forbidden floor, and get attacked by that blockhead, for some fresh air?!" He whisper-yelled.  
"One: It's not that dark. Two: I couldn't sleep. Three: I don't care. And four: I can take care of myself." She defended.

Draco raised her a sarcastic eyebrow. She mimicked his expression, which moved something in him that made him feel as if the air grew hot, or she did. If the Redwing continued to tempt him, things would escalate rather quickly. To distract himself from his wild thoughts, he sighed, feigning annoyance. "If I had a gallon for every time I thought you were mental." She giggled, and he eyed her admirably.

Walking together like this, it seemed foreign to them, but it also seemed just right, and they didn't want it to end, but everything eventually does. Upon hearing the grumbling of professor Filch, Draco took out the wand-light, pulling Melanie to a corner. Filch's footsteps became louder and the two were forced to move out.

Hand in hand, the two jogged down hall after hall, attempting to stay out of Filch's cat-radar and find their way back to the stair ways. "Ouch." Melanie hissed, tugging at Draco's hand as she leaned against the wall and held up her ankle. "Ugh! I twisted it." She whisper-yelled furiously, panicking.  
"For god's sake." Draco mumbled, scoping the petite girl into his arms, making her let out a small gasp at the sudden movement. He continued running with her in his arms. He started wondering if she ever ate.  
"Wait, wait!" She told.  
"What?!" He asked in haste.  
"Go that way. It's a shortcut." She pointed. He hurriedly complied, hoping she knew what she was doing.

In the hall of stairs, they slowed their pace, praying the paintings stayed unalarmed for their sake. Draco tiptoed to Melanie's Common Rooms, the only thing in his way was the painting of Sir Cadogan, "Sir Cadogan." Melanie tried, attempting to awaken the sleeping portrait.  
"What are you doing?!" Draco asked worriedly.  
"We need him to get us through! Just let me do the talking." She told. "Sir Cadogan." She called again. The dousing knight arose, groaning irritably.  
"Again, Melanie?" He asked tiredly, whispering as well. It wasn't the first time Melanie snuck out in the middle of the night and asked Cadogan to let her back in. He only ever agreed because she was so sweet.  
"Sorry. Could you please let us in?" She requested, but Cadogan was eyeing Draco menacingly, who held the girl in his arms suspiciously.  
"What is he doing here?" He questioned bitterly.  
"He's helping me. It's fine." She replied frantically as Draco kept a look out.  
"He's not allowed in, Melanie." He warned, the Malfoy turning to him irritably.  
"She's hurt! You gi"- Melanie quickly put a hand on the stubborn boy's mouth, him shooting her a look.  
"I know. He's not coming in, just please, let us through the corridor. I promise he won't go further." She plead, removing her hand, hoping the Malfoy was capable of keeping it shut on his own.  
"Very well." Cadogan replied reluctantly, opening up.

Draco hurried in. The two were stood in the short, narrow corridor between the painting and the wooden door to the Gryffindor Common Rooms, unheard and out of sight.

Draco placed Melanie gently onto her feet. Breathing heavily, the pain was numbed as all she could see were the eyes of the Slytherin before her. He was panting as well. Her hands were still placed around his neck, and his on her waste. They were so close and time stood still for a moment.

In a split-second's decision, the two crashed their lips into one another's lustfully, unable to resist any more. They moved in sync, their lips tearing at each other yearningly. Draco pressed her against the wall, one hand on her waist and the other slowly moving down to her outer thigh, causing her to moan softly against his lips at his cool touch, which only encouraged him in deepening the kiss as she tangled her fingers in his soft, platinum hair locks.

Out of breath, they pulled an inch away, panting heavily. "Draco?" Melanie breathed, barely able to think straight. Shocked was an understatement.  
"Yeah?" He asked, head still spinning. She bit her lower lip, not really wanting to.  
"I…I have to go." She told sadly, hoping maybe he'd stay, but she knew there was no way that would happen.

Processing her words, he nodded with a dry chuckle, a bit disappointed as well, but he too understood.  
"Yeah." He agreed, turning to leave, but she pulled him back for one last kiss.  
"Now you can go." She said., forcing herself off of him.  
"Don't worry, Redwing. This won't be the last time." He smirked, happier than he ever thought possible. She grinned at his retreating figure, her face hot red.

She couldn't believe that had just happened, but she couldn't have picked a better time either. Melanie had gotten her first kiss with the prince of Slytherin in a dark and cramped corridor right under the noses of her Gryffindor friends and the entire school.

….


	24. Chapter 24 (Year 5)

For the few days afterwards, things between Melanie and Draco brought several suspicious eyes from their usual crowd. Their constant flirting and smiling at one another in classes and whenever they were around one another raised a lot of heads.

Eventually, Melanie had to come out with the truth to her friends, who were far from pleased upon hearing that things between her and the vile Malfoy were finally official, but there was little they could do about it.

But as long as Melanie was happy, and he kept her that way, then the three wouldn't have to intervene.

Draco, too, made it quite clear in his group that the Redwing was his, which forced the wrathful Pansy to haste her plan to take the oblivious Redwing down, but not yet.

A few days more and it happened. The usual students and friends were in the Room of Requirements, training their day away when their wall broke down. Umbridge had finally found a way to break through their protective spell, and, to every one's surprise, it was all because of Cho.

Harry was devastated by the fact that the one person he liked, the one person he kissed, was a traitor. Granted, he didn't know nor like her for long, but it simply felt like the world was against him all the time.

Upon hearing the news, the minister himself arrived at Hogwarts to confront Dumbledore, who took full responsibility of the accusation of building a secret army that was put upon him, even though he had absolutely nothing to do with it, but he wasn't about to let his supposed army of powerful wizards go to waste, so he reluctantly took the fall, but instead of facing any consequences, he fled with the help of his Portkey-Phoenix into unknown hiding, frustrating the minister who left with nothing.

Umbridge, however, got everything she'd wanted from the beginning. She was officially, the new headmistress of Hogwarts school of Wizardry. And there was nothing anyone could do about it.

….

Things at Hogwarts were slowly becoming worse by the day, and with their training turned to waste, Dumbledore's willed army had fallen into the dullness of tyranny.

But things weren't all bad yet. The fellow students of Hogwarts did all they could to cheer each other up. For instants, on one day, the Slytherins, of all people, celebrated another Slytherin girl's birthday, Camille, with a cake in the Dining Hall.

Seeing this, Ron, Hermione, and partially, Harry, were secretly taking ideas as they themselves struggled to come up with a surprise for the Redwing's upcoming birthday.

Melanie, however, was far from on the same page as them. She was too distracted by everything going on at the school and on Harry's Cho-loathing mind, she'd completely forgotten about the whole topic of birthdays.

One thing kept her sane though, well, one person. Draco wasn't as torn up about the discovery of the Requirements room as she was, neither did he give two damns about Harry and Cho. On a small note, he was quite content, and was always trying to get the Redwing to smile.

The Slytherin's birthday had caught his attention as well, making him wonder about Melanie's own birthday. If it was soon, then he'd have an even better shot at cheering her up.

….

At the end of the day, Draco takes notice of the idiotic Weasley and the Mud-blood of a Granger, making their way from the Quart Yard, presumably to their dorms.

The two walked closely, whispering seriously to one another, as if trying not to be heard. Being two of the only people he knew held the answer he sought, he approached them.

"Discussing wedding plans, are we?" He teased. The two tensed at his presence, both their faces reddening at the comment.

Since, apparently, him and their closest of friends were 'dating', they were forced to take a civil approach. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked irritably, Hermione beside the Weasley, eyeing Draco with disgust as she wondered whether or not Melanie had suddenly gone blind.  
"I was just wondering when that fiery Redwing of yours'll be having her birthday." He told, getting straight to the point. He didn't want to be around them as much as they didn't want to be around him.

The two friends eyed each other in slight shock at the fact that Draco had actually just complimented Melanie right in front of them, which only confirmed the girl's words. He certainly was interested in the Redwing, that was undoubtable now.

Hermione and Ron, having been thinking about the same thing, and debated telling Draco, who clearly was planning to surprise the Redwing with something special, should he know when, specifically.

Even though the two wanted their surprise to be the best, they knew it wasn't about that, it was about what made Melanie happy, and, surely enough, being surprised by your 'boyfriend' was one of the best of things.

The entire school, may have thought of them as a couple, but in truth, the supposed couple were yet to discuss that part of their relationship for themselves.

Reluctantly, the two gave the Malfoy what he wanted, and he left ecstatic, having the perfect gift in mind.

….

The day had finally come. Melanie's friends were adding the final touches to their surprise dorm party with the rest of the Gryffindors helping as well. Fred and George were stood outside the Common Rooms, making sure Melanie stayed as far away from it as possible, being the two with the biggest mouths. But, fortunately for them, she was in a whole other world.

Oblivious to that fact, Melanie was seated on the grass, back resting on the familiar, fallen tree log, the Black Lake set before her.

She was painting, a thick and supported parchment inclined on her lap, and a magic painting brush that puts out whatever color you think of in her hand.

The crunching of fallen tree leaves could be heard a few ways beside her, a sign that someone was approaching, and the voice that followed after put her at ease.

"Well, well. If it isn't my little artist?" Draco teased, knowing this was exactly where he'd find her. She smirked, turning to him, faking hurt.  
"Little?"  
"Oh, don't worry, love, it was a compliment." He told, flopping down beside her, leaving no space between their spots, their shoulders touching. She didn't mind.

Melanie couldn't see how belittling her was a compliment, but him calling her 'love', like he'd frequently been doing, made her forget the whole conversation as butterflies swarmed her stomach until he spoke up again. "What are you painting this time?" He questioned curiously with the eyes of a wandering ten-year-old.

On the parchment was a girl with hair similar to its painter. She was surrounded by lush greenery and her back was set to those observing as she hovered over the grass in a petite floral dress. "I dreamt I was flying, well floating. I've always wanted to fly." She explained contently. Draco furrowed his eyebrows at her.  
"You've never ridden a broom before?" He asked, looking down at the girl beside him, who shook her head softly.  
"Well, then." He smirked. "Were going to have to fix that, aren't we?" He grinned mischievously, making a smirk form on her own lips.

"But first." He reached beside him to something Melanie couldn't see until he presented her with it.

"Happy birthday, Redwing." Upon hearing this, Melanie eyes turned from the object being handed to her, to the boy who had just reminded her of the biggest day of her year. Still shocked, her eyes landed back on what seemed to be a book, but it wasn't just any book. She couldn't believe that he'd remembered.

In one of their many conversation, one of the things they spoke of frequently was Melanie's favorite hobby: reading. They'd just sit on that very spot and talk for hours. She'd tell him about the many novels she'd read, and he'd listen.

There was one book in particular that Melanie had been hoping to come by for nearly three years, and now, it was right in front of her. "Draco!" She exclaimed excitedly, her face lighting up and her heart warming.

He could tell, he truly did make her happy, and in return, he'd never felt happier himself. It wasn't easy, digging through hundreds of dusty books in his father's much disregarded library. It took half a day to find that one book that could bring back that shimmering light in the Redwing's eyes, and it was worth it.

"I found it in father's considerably neglected library." He explained, making it sound like no big deal, a lie.  
"I"- She hesitated, speechless. "Thank you." She last said, unable to find the proper words to express her gratitude. She smiled genuinely, looking him deep in the eyes, hoping to show just how much she meant it.

He couldn't begin to explain the way he felt when his Redwing was so joyful and lively, especially when he'd be responsible for it.

Unsure what to make of the nudging in his heart, the one that seemed to be hinting at him to say something, one thing he still couldn't put in words, he decided to take a more playful approach, since he wasn't that good with all the emotional stuff. "Is that all I get?"

Infecting her with the same playfulness, maybe more, Melanie smirked mischievously, finding the perfect way to properly thank her charming beast, she rose from her spot and, to Draco's great astonishment, reverted herself onto his lap.

Melanie gripped the Slytherin by the collar of his shirt and pulled, crashing her lips into his. It only took him a second to comprehend what was happening before he placed a hand on the Redwing's back, pushing her as close to him as possible.

The kiss grew deeper by the second, more passionate. Draco held the back of her head, averting it to take the lead. She felt him lick her bottom lip and immediately parted her own, letting him in.

Their tongues caressed and toyed with one another lustfully. The weather suddenly got hotter, and Melanie found herself wanting more of the Malfoy before her, and it didn't help when she felt his hand slither underneath her skirt and stopped on her thigh, caressing it gently. It drove her insane and she didn't dare stop him.

"Ahem, Ahem." A voice appeared, starling the two lovers half to death, jerking them apart. It was Neville.

He wouldn't say, but he'd come to the forest in search of specific ingredients to make some peculiar drinks for, ironically, Melanie's party. And he never, ever, would have expected to see the birthday/sweetest girl in school, making out with the school's prince of Slytherin. Yes, he too heard they were together, but to see it so up close, was far from comfortable.

Melanie hurriedly got off Draco, fixing her dismantled clothes and patting down her scrambled hair, the two breathing heavily from the wild kiss. "Neville! I…We…" She tried, out of breath and unsure what to say.

"It's fine." He assured, too embarrassed to look her in the eyes, his face as red as hers. Screw the drinks. "I'm, uh, just gonna go." He said, walking, more, running off before she could stop him.

"Well, that went well." She commented, mostly to herself.  
"I could think of better ways that could have gone." The Malfoy said slyly from behind. She turned to see his back pressed to the log, his hands behind his head, a smirk on his face which was accompanied by his now disheveled hair and the three upper buttons of his shirt undone, courtesy of her doings.

With the way he was looking, Melanie reformed herself from finishing what she started. This was far from a suitable place. And, besides, she wasn't ready to go that far just yet.

She smirked, shaking her head at his typical attitude. "We should get going." She said, pointing a look at the setting sun. Melanie went to pick her things as the Malfoy fixed himself and got off the floor.

The two walked together towards the castle. Draco spotted the smirk still plastered on his girl's red face as she started forward in a daze. "Penny for your thoughts?" He said. Her sparkling eyes turned to him, the smirk still there. She chuckled.  
"It's just, Neville's probably already spilling what he saw to Hermione and the others. I'm never gonna hear the end of it." She grinned, which told him she didn't give a damn what they thought. He grinned back.  
"Well, that's easily fixable. You can tell your group of losers," She rolled her eyes at that. "that you were making out with your boyfriend." He last said. It took a lot out of him to finally make it official, to show the Redwing once and for all, that he considered her his girl.

Melanie's eyes widened. She studied his face, tried reading his eyes, his lips, that now rested in an ecstatic smile. She could tell, he was very serious.

Melanie felt her heart squeeze in place, in a good way. She was welling up. Never did she think that, that one sentence could mean so much to her, especially from him. She let out a nervous laugh as her face reddened, making him grin as well.

Her reaction put him at ease. There was a part of him that feared her rejection, a miniscule part. "I"- She started, chuckling. "I like how that sounds."

….


	25. Chapter 25 (Year 5)

"God! Where is she?!" Yelled Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room as all around her, Gryffindors were, less aggressively, awaiting the birthday girl's arrival, just like her.  
"Calm down, Hermione." Harry told, but she didn't listen. Ron was stood beside her, also attempting to keep her cool.

The Weasley twins were still outside, stationed on either sides of Sir Cadogan, who was in on everything. The sun was only starting to set, so in Ron and Harry's, and everyone else's opinions, Hermione was overreacting.

Neville appeared later, Hermione didn't notice him just yet to ask him whether or not he had the drinks ready, but drinks were the last thing on his mind. The one thing he was thinking of was the one thing he wished he'd stop thinking of. "It's almost night! Where on earth could she be?" Neville heard Hermione shout as he passed by her. He stopped, thinking maybe Melanie's best friend should know.

Hesitantly, Neville approached the three friends. "Um, she…" He paused. Maybe telling her wasn't such a good idea, but it was too late to turn back, he'd already earned their attention. Immediately regretting his choice, he hoped he could get out of this quickly. "She's by the Black Lake." He told, wishing that would satisfy them. Hermione's eyes flashed with anger.  
"What is she doing all the way over there?!" She questioned, hoping the question could have been directed at the girl spoken of.  
"Um, I dunno." Neville replied quickly, earning looks of suspicion.  
"Neville, how'd you know she was in the forest?" Asked Harry in an attempt to get the truth.  
"I saw her." Neville thoughtlessly said, then winced at his stupid reply as he realized he'd lied about not knowing what the Redwing was doing, and now they knew. Great job, Neville.

Ron scoffed. "Well, what was she doing?" He asked. Neville's face painted red. He never felt comfortable speaking about such things. What would he say then?  
"She's…with Draco." Was the best he could come up with. Thankfully, it was part of the truth, but unfortunately, and unknowingly, he'd just provoked a beast.

The two boys' eyes went wide, suddenly understanding why Longbottom was too embarrassed to speak, but Hermione, she was wrathful. She was the reason Malfoy knew about Melanie's birthday, and now, her kindness had backfired. "I knew it! That idiot's going to ruin everything!" She roared, and in that instant, Fred and George appeared in the room.  
"She's coming!" They yelled in sync. Everyone hurriedly rushed over to hide and the lights were put out.

"Hey, Sir Cadogan." Melanie greeted the talking portrait, who had a hard time keeping everything quiet.  
"Oh, hello, Melanie. The happiest of birthdays to you!" He told excitedly, hoping he wasn't giving anything else off, that is, until she asked the next question.  
"Ow, thank you so much! Have you seen the guys?" She asked, smiling brightly at the thoughtful portrait. Even the picture knew about her birthday, and she'd just found out a few minutes ago!

Naturally, she knew her friends probably knew as well, so where in the world were they? She also blames herself for laying in the forest, they've probably been looking for her all day.

Cadogan hesitated. Yes, they were inside, obviously, but he worried confirming that would ruin the surprise. Silly Cadogan. "Um, yes?" He told, more, asked. Melanie raised a brow.  
"'Yes?'" She asked suspiciously. The knight sighed, mentally slapping himself.  
"Just come in." He said, opening up.

Melanie, still confused, was somewhat getting an idea of what was going on. The door to the Common Room creaked as she cautiously pushed it to pitch black darkness, and in a blink, the lights were turned on and people were jumping up from different places in the room. "SURPRISE!"

….

The party was much needed and a massive success. Everyone had fun they hadn't had in a long time, and Melanie, along with the surprise from her now 'boyfriend' and now this, she'd never felt more loved or cared about, she'd never felt happier.

During the celebration, her three friends asked what she was doing with the troublesome Malfoy, even though they had a pretty good idea about what they were doing, but they never expected her fairly blunt reply. She told them the same thing Draco said she should: 'I was making out with my boyfriend.'

With everyone joyful, even Hermione found it hard to get mad, in fact, that very night, she finally accepted the fact that Malfoy might one day be, as Ron put it, their friend-in-law. It was even easier to accept it when Melanie told them what he brought her. Of course, they too knew about the book she'd always wanted, they've been searching for it for three years! So maybe Draco getting it was a sign. Granted, they were jealous they didn't get it first, but at least Melanie was happy, and that was what mattered.

A few days past, the entire school noticing the switch in the Gryffindors' mood thanks to the party. Things between Melanie and Draco were better than ever, and even better now that her friends have finally accepted him.

In the Great Hall, the students are at their house tables, having lunch. The four friends were laughing and chattering happily. "…and, I mean, how can you do that? Fit an entire muffin in your mouth?!" Ron asked, truly bewildered. Melanie and Harry laughed as Hermione's face reddened.  
"I was hungry! I hadn't eaten all day. And for god's sake! You're one to talk." She told, laughing herself to limit from her embarrassment.  
"I've never been that hungry." He chuckled, making them laugh again. "Seriously, I was shocked." And they laugh harder.

"Oh, hahahaha. So funny." Says an awfully squeaky voice. The friends turn, and behind them is the infamous Pansy Parkinson. Melanie subconsciously eyed for Draco in the crowd. He wasn't even in the room and she wondered where he was.  
Before any of the seated could ask the twit what she wanted, she spoke up. Bringing out a parchment that looked like an ancient version of the Daily Prophet and putting it up to her face. "Almost as funny as the Redwing family's past." She started.

The four friends' faces went blank. Melanie suddenly felt her heart ache. Was it the news about the accident she'd never looked up? The one she was too afraid to read for herself, but no, it was so much worse. "'Mother dies giving birth and father drinks his life away before the infant was able to speak.'" She read out.

As if she was hit by a truck, Melanie jolted from her seat and snatched the parchment from the Slytherin. Melanie felt her heart sink with every word. No, it couldn't be. Madeline said it was an accident, but this…

Melanie froze, unable to think, unable to speak. She felt as if the world around her was suddenly crumbling, as if her heart was burning to ashes with the scorching she was feeling inside. A pain so strong, she was breaking.

The others stood as well, all those in ear-shot were eyeing the group after hearing what Pansy had said, they too stood and rounded them. Many of them knew the Redwing, and what was just said, shook everyone to the core.

Hermione took the paper from Melanie, searching for the date, making sure it was real. It was. Oh, god.

In that very instant, Draco enters the room. He sees the crowd and makes his way through in curiosity, but what he saw made it feel like he took a punch to the gut.

Melanie was rooted in spot, her eyes and nose shot red, tears sliding down her face, her mouth agape. He stormed towards her. The friends acknowledge his presence. He stands in front of her, but she can't see him, she can't see anything. "Melanie." He whispers, but she can't hear him either. He takes hold of her arms, then cups her face and wipes away a tear. He could hear the others talking, but couldn't process what they were saying, all he could see was her.

"Melanie." He called again, and this time, her eyes turned to his, and all he could see in them was pain and hurt, like nothing he'd ever seen before. It sets a fire in his chest that was, to say the least, lethal.

"…hell is wrong with you, Pansy?!" Ron yells, his voice tuning in. Upon hearing this, Draco turns sharply to the crowd. He spots the odd looking parchment Hermione was furiously waving in Parkinson's face, who had a smug, carless expression set upon it.

He takes it from her and the first thing he sees was the name 'Redwing' in the unexpected deaths section, his eyes going wide. Suddenly realizing what exactly was going on, he looks for an explanation.

One thing stood out, the smirking Pansy. She eyes him lovingly, as if she'd won something. His heart ignited in rage as he found the culprit of his girl's misery. "See, Draco. She isn't so perfect now, is she? Responsible for both her parents' deaths." She tells mockingly, eyeing Melanie, who looked to be in great conflict as Pansy's words slapped her across the face.

The other three eyed Draco's reaction, and there was only one thing they could see, something that made them subconsciously take a few steps back.

Without warning, Draco took his wand out. "STUPIFY!" He yelled, and with that, the Slytherin girl was sent flying to the other end of the room. Everyone gasped in shock as pain shot all over Pansy's body.

Draco wasn't finished yet, but when Hermione called his name, and he turned to see his Melanie on the floor, in her shocked friends' arms, unconscious, he immediately hurried over, forgetting all about Parkinson, which, aside from emotionally broken and publically embarrassed, was fine.

Without a second's thought, Draco took the girl from her friends and cradled her in his arms as he hustled towards madam Pomfrey's, many worried students from different houses following, including the Parvati twins, Luna Lovegood, Cho, and most of the Gryffindors.

In the Hospital wing, most of the students were sent away as the Slytherin and Gryffindor heads of houses took control of the situation a bit too late, the damage was done.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were forced away, but, thanks to Draco's family's reputation, and his father's occupation, he threatened both heads, and the only reason they let him stay, was because they saw something precious in the way he looked at the sleeping girl, even Snape didn't want to pull them apart.

He stayed by her bedside as madam Pomfrey made sure she was alright. She eyed the boy whose eyes held concern…and love, so much love, for the girl on the bed. She smiled. "She's quite something, isn't she?" Pomfrey asked.  
"Yeah, she is." Was all Draco said as he caressed the pale Redwing's hand in his, wishing her awake.

In that very moment, it hit him. He loved her, more than anything in the world it seemed. A few years ago, he never would have seen himself worrying over a Gryffindor, much less, someone who wasn't as famous or wealthy as his family was, he never imagined he'd fall for someone so different, so…out of this world, but she changed him, she showed him another way.

There were moments when she was kind to all those around her, it made him think of how impossible it was for such a person to exist, but she did, this strong-willed girl that was willing to stand by her principles no matter what, and there were moments when her strength would show, how, at the end of the day, even with all her kindness, she could strike fear in the hearts of her worst of enemies, and that drove him insane.

There were moments, much like this one, when it was just the two of them, when she'd show him a side of her he never thought he'd see, a side that loved to wander, that loved to play, that saw the world in a different, more pleasant way until, slowly, he started seeing it too.

Then, there were the moments when he'd see her smile, and she'd take his breath away, and the moments when she'd laugh, making him fall in love with her all over again. So, yes…she is quite something.

A few moments later, Melanie's confused eyes fluttered open. "Draco…" She whispered, being the last person she could remember seeing. He jerked from his seat and stood before her.  
"I'm here, love." He assured.  
"I'll let you two be." Pomfrey told, turning away. She wasn't about to stand in the way of something so special.

It all came back to Melanie too quickly as she remembered exactly what happened, and she felt her head spin again as her heart crushed itself in her chest, threatening to pull her back to the darkness, but she quickly sat up, feeling tears sting her eyes once more.

He helped her up, her hand still in his. She stared at the emptiness of the minty blanket she was covered with. For a full minute, the two said nothing, her lost in thoughts that threatened to end her, and him not knowing what to say as he had full knowledge of everything that was going on in her precious mind.

Melanie finally spoke up, and her first words stabbed the Malfoy in the chest. "I killed them, Draco." She whispered, voice hoarse. He didn't know what to say to that, he wasn't good at this, at all, but he'd try, for her.

Draco shook his head firmly. He sat across her on the bed and tipped her chin up so her eyes could meet his. He leaned in closely, making sure she could hear every word. "Melanie," He started and, just by saying her first name in the way he usually did, made her feel…safe. "I need you to listen to me very carefully. Your mother's death, was inevitable." More tears fell from her eyes as she gave him a pained look at the mention of her dead mother again, but he had to, she had to hear this, no matter how much she didn't want to, no matter how much she wanted it to fall to the lie her grandmother had fabricated all those years ago. "There was nothing you could've done to stop it. It was just her time." He tried, appealing to her since of logic, and it worked just a bit.

Then came the hard part. "And your father…He made his own decisions."  
"No! It was my fault! It was my fault!" Melanie let out a gasp as she cried harder, knowing he couldn't change this one. Her father drowned himself in rum because he lost his beloved wife, and he blamed Melanie for it, and she knew he did.

Draco cupped Melanie's face between his palms, feeling his own heart ache. He hated seeing her like this. He wished he could have gone back in time and saved her from all the pain that was to come, but he couldn't. "No, Melanie, it wasn't." He stressed as she shook her head in denial. "He was reckless, and selfish. He never gave himself the chance to become the father you deserve, the father you needed, because, not only did he lose a wife, you lost a mother. If he truly cared, he would have stayed for you, but he didn't. He made his own bed, Mel, not you." He looked her deeply in her pained eyes, and she looked into his, trying so hard to believe him, but all she could do was cry.

He knew it would take time. She was wounded badly, and it would take time to heal. There wasn't anything he could say that could help her, but he vowed to be there for her, no matter what.

Draco pulled Melanie close to his chest as she continued to weep. He shushed her softly, promising it was going to be okay.

….


	26. Chapter 26 (Year 5)

A whole month passes, and with every passing day, Melanie heals a little more, and she didn't think she ever could have felt better the first week, but with the help of her friends, and Draco, it was slowly working.

Still, after the incident, things at Hogwarts were duller than ever. It seemed as if Umbridge was feeding off their misery to grow her power. It was affecting two people the most, the Weasley twins. It wasn't making them sad, it was making them angry, and they sought revenge.

As for the four friends, they were back to discussing what to do now that Dumbledore could not be found, and their supposed army against the Dark Lord was dismantled. They usually left Melanie out of most of their conversations on that topic, knowing how she was feeling, how she was hurt, they didn't think she needed to concern herself with such things, but the Redwing didn't see it that way. To her, it was a way to momentarily forget about the lies of her past.

She's written to her grandmother, who, without Melanie's knowledge, cried her eyes out the night she received the letter. She never wanted to lie to her, but how could you explain to a child that their mother died giving them life, and that…and that, had it not been a miracle the night Madeline was there when Melanie's father had almost…had almost killed her, killed his own, baby daughter, because every time he looked into her eyes, it reminded him of his wife, Carla, his one and only, but he was foolish, and the path he chose, was the end of him.

Of course, Madeline never told her that specific part, and she never will, but she did explain why she did it, that Melanie was too young to hear the details, and that even as a young lady, hearing them would hurt, and it did.

….

On one day, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were discussing the army on the bridge when they were interrupted by Hagrid, who led them to the Forbidden Forest so they could meet his, of all things, giant-brother, Grawp. He told them to look after him should he ever get the sack.

Melanie was with Draco that day, and the friends were, for the first time, grateful he was around, grateful that he cared, and grateful that whatever he was doing was working, Melanie was getting better.

At night, they, of course, told her about the inexplicable situation of meeting Grawp, it made her laugh after the shock of knowing that Hagrid had a giant for a brother, an actual giant.

Exams were finally arriving, and the Weasleys' plans were coming to focus. The fifth years were in a large classroom, watched over by Umbridge herself as they solved a test of twelve pages before her.

Unexpectedly, they were ambushed by non-other than the infamous, prankster twins, Fred and George. Using their own creations, they flooded the room with magical fireworks and all sorts of shambles. One of the lights went as far as taking the mock form of a dragon, which in retaliation, chased down the Pink witch.

The students followed the play to the quart yard and watched the fireworks go off. The best thing that school had were those two boys.

In the midst of the commotion, it happened. Harry fell to the ground, visions flooding his image as he saw things he couldn't, nor did he want to, explain.

His friends were by his side in an instant, but then it hit him. Sirius.

Following him inside the school, Harry explained that in this vision, he saw Sirius, his last remaining family member, killed before his eyes. It made Meanie's heart ache. Life was cruel.

Of course, Harry had to do something. He knew where it was going to happen, and he needed to get there fast. A plan forming in his mind, Harry suggested using the Flow Network to get to the ministry, but there was only one more functioning at Hogwarts, and it was inside Umbridge's office.

Having no choice, the friends follow Harry as he breaks into the rosy room with walls smothered in cat portraits, and Victorian furniture. Harry told them to warn the others while he 'took care of it'. Having had enough of it, Hermione insisted that he would get the fact that they were in this together in his head.

In that very moment, Umbridge herself appeared in the room, wrathful. She sent word for her group of Inquisitorials, which included a much concerned Draco as he saw that one of the present in the room was his Redwing.

Knowing full and well what mad old Umbridge was capable of, he decided to act cautiously. Draco glared at a fellow Slytherin when the boy neared his Melanie in an attempt to restrain her. The Slytherin immediately turned the other way to help the rest of the Inquisitorials who came in with Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

Draco hurried over to Melanie. "What the hell are you doing now, Redwing?" He whispered in her ear, softly gripping her arm as he stationed himself behind her protectively, pretending to aim his wand at her like the others were doing to the captives.

She shivered at his touch and chuckled lightly. "It's a long story." She whispered back. She couldn't see, but he shook his head in disbelieve. The things this girl got herself into.

Umbridge had Harry seated on one of her chairs, attempting to interrogate him. She thought they were going to use the network to get to Dumbledore, which was far from the truth, and when Harry said so, she slapped him across the face, making all those present wince as her wrinkly hand left a red, three-fingered mark on his pained cheek.

Severus entered the room a moment later. "You sent for me, Headmistress?" He questioned, eyeing the situation warily. She sharply turned to him.  
"Snape. Yes. The time has come for answers, whether they want to give them to me or not." She explained grimly, striking fear into the hearts of the students.

"Draco." Melanie whispered in concern.  
"Don't worry. It's nothing." He assured, hating the fact that she was feeling pressured, but the truth was, there was no way out of this. Fortunately, it was a painless process, he knew that much.

"Have you brought the Veritaserum?" She asked. Snape eyed her in disgust. He never approved of what she was doing, and he despised her as a human being to begin with.  
"I'm afraid you've used our stores interrogating students." He spat. "The last of it was used on miss Chang."

At that last sentence, the group of friends were hit with the truth of the fact that Cho was innocent of betrayal this whole time, striking most of them, except Melanie, who remained kind to Cho even after her supposed betrayal, with guilt, especially Harry.

Snape then left and, as Umbridge thought, she was left with no choice but to use one godforsaken spell, the Cruciatus curse. Before any of them got a chance to react to that, as even Draco thought, extreme decision, Hermione intervened.

She told Umbridge that Dumbledore had a secret weapon, and she ordered them to take her to it, so they did, with her oblivious to what it was.

The minute Umbridge was out of the room, the students inside eased up. The Inquisitorials wondered whether or not to let the others go, and Draco convinced them to do just that.

Wanting a moment alone, knowing where she was going, she told Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville to hurry towards the bridge, and that she would catch up with them.

Melanie turned to Draco. "Thank you for that." She smiled, taking his breath away like she always did.  
"I'd be a lot happier if you stopped getting into trouble, Redwing." He noted, making her heart warm at his tone, that caring side she'd been seeing so much of lately.

Ironically, trouble was exactly what she was headed for the minute she'd leave that room, but she had no choice. Harry, and Sirius, needed help, and she'd offer whatever she could provide.

"I don't think I can promise that." She chuckled, making him smirk unknowingly.

She didn't know what would go down when she left. She felt like she needed something to help her move, to encourage her, give her strength, and melt her fears. There seemed to be only one person that could do that to her, and he was standing right in front of her.

She strolled towards him. "You're trouble on your own, Redwing." He commented haughtily, making her grin.

She put her arms around his neck, pulling him closely, shocking him slightly, but it was nothing to complain about, he loved it, he loved her.

She pressed her lips against his softly. He took hold of her thin, delicate waist, pushing until the space between them disappeared. He kissed her back with equal force, as needful as she was to his touch. A moment passed with their lips swaying together from side to side, Melanie then pulled away before things got too hot, their foreheads still touching.

"I have to go. Ron and the others are waiting. I just…really needed that." She whispered, her breath tickling his cheeks and tempting his lips. He couldn't explain how he felt knowing that, in her life, she actually needed him.  
"Happy to oblige, love." He replied, making her grin at the nickname she adored hearing. "Do be careful, will you?" He requested, once again, oblivious to the dangers she was headed towards.

She now felt guilty for keeping it from him, but if he knew, he'd never let her go, and she had to go.


	27. Chapter 27 (Year 5 End)

At the bridge, Harry and Hermione reunited with the others after letting the centaurs deal with the vile thing that was Umbridge. The group make their way to the forest where they were able to ride creatures that only Luna and Harry were able to see, the Thestrals. To Melanie, they felt like boney horses, but that didn't matter, they had to get to the ministry.

There at last, the group follow Harry through the many, seeming abandoned hallways until they reached the door from his visions, the Department of Mysteries.

Harry sought out the key to their journey. In a room full of Crystal Balls, he searched for the number he saw in his dreams, but couldn't find it, until Neville pointed a specific ball that had Harry's own name on the tag.

It was a prophecy, the prophecy. The knowledge it contained proved, once and for all, that Harry, truly was, the one person that could defeat the Dark Lord, but Voldemort had to hear it for himself, after all, it was held the key to defeating him.

Sending his henchmen, the group's work was interrupted by Death Eaters.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked the hooded figure. The man behind the fear-striking mask spoke.  
"You really should learn to tell the difference between dreams, and reality." He unsheathed his wand to dissipate his mask, revealing the face of non-other than Draco's own father.

Melanie never thought the day would come, where she'd meet face to face with Luscious on terms like these, against one another. It angered her now, seeing with her own eyes, where his devotion lied.

"You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecy." He demanded coldly, making Melanie angrier than she should be.  
"If you do anything to us, I'll break it." Harry warned. Just then, a sick, maniacal laugh emitted, one that belonged to the one and only, Bellatrix Lestrange. Oh, Neville.  
"He knows how to play! Itty, bitty, baby, Potter." She spat mockingly.  
"Bellatrix Lestrange!" Neville exclaimed. Melanie immediately put a hand on his shoulder. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it must feel like to be faced with your parents' murderer.  
"Neville Longbottom, is it?" She grinned. "How's mom and dad?" She asked casually, as if she hadn't killed them herself, igniting Neville's rage to a point he'd never felt in his life.  
"Better, now that they're about to be avenged!" He told, pointing out his wand threateningly.  
"Neville!" Melanie exclaimed as everyone became tenser by the second.

He may not know it, but murdering someone, even out of revenge, was no small thing. It could leave an unfillable whole in its culprit, a void.

"Let's, everybody, just calm down, shall we?" Luscious began.

Melanie didn't know what came over her, but she had to say something, she was just so angry, angry for Draco. "How could you?!" She yelled, eyeing Luscious with disgust. He was both shocked and confused.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Did you ever think of him? Of Draco? Of how his life might turn out to be, living under the Dark Lord's command, having to do what you do for the rest of his life?" Her questions came fast and pointed, like the bullets of a gun.

Her words hurt, and it annoyed him that they did. "I'm sorry, and just who are you?" He asked irritably. Her friends were as shocked as he was by her outburst, but they should have expected it, things between her and the Malfoy were no joke.  
"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is that decision you made all those years ago, to become what you are now, a Death Eater, a taker of light and hope…a murderer." She spat. It slapped him across the face. "So tell me, did you ever, for once in your life, put your son first?" He was angry now, and they could all see it. He clinched his jaw in an attempt to control his temper. Who was she to judge his decisions? Who was she to question his fatherhood? Who was she to strike him with such sudden guilt all at once?

"I don't think that is any of your concern, girl." He told, more, warned, but she wouldn't have it, she cared too much about the Malfoy's son to see his father become such a cruel and vile man.  
"But it is. Luscious, please. You can stop this." She started, taking on the usual kindness in her tone, hoping he could see sense and this would all end…and it was working, clearly enough that beside Luscious, Lestrange gripped her wand tightly, as if ready to attack the Malfoy himself should he give in. "Think of your family, think of Draco." She tried, but no. Luscious was back to his senses.

She was right, he'd always known the truth of his past mistakes, but it was too late to try and fix things, because, ironically, attempting to defy the Dark Lord at his greats, wasn't the brightest of ideas. It could cost him his life, and his family's, that included the son he cared deeply for. He had no choice, and he didn't need to hear any judgments, he didn't need to explain himself.

"Enough!" He yelled, shaking the group of already scared friends, who in retaliation, readied themselves silently to attack. "Hand over the prophecy." He demanded of Harry, who stayed stubbornly silent.

Not wanting to harm any of them, he was still a father after all, Luscious took a calming breath and tried a different approach. "Haven't you always wondered: What was the reason of the connection between you and the Dark Lord?" He started, more and more Death Eaters nearing the group, making them tense and aware. "Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to now the secret of your scar?" He asked encouragingly in a snake-like manner. "All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do, is give it to me, and I can show you everything."

The group of friends were on high alert now, each with their wands out as the rest of the Death Eaters neared them. They waited for Harry to take the lead, either give in to Luscious, which would have been a very bad decision, or: "I've waited fourteen years."  
"I know." Luscious agreed in mock sympathy, he really didn't care.  
"Guess I can wait a little longer. NOW!" And at that, the group repelled the Death Eaters using their wands and the first spell they could think of.

They ran as fast as they could with the prophecy in hand. The group separated in the midst of the haste, fighting off Death Eaters as well, their training proving successful, then reassembled once more. Eventually, Ginny used a spell that sent the room literally falling apart, and everyone had to make a run for it. Well done, Ginny.

They ran and ran until they reached the familiar black door, which they rushed through thoughtlessly, and were sent flying down a tunnel, a spell rendering them landed safely, but the Death Eaters weren't done with them yet, and, just in time, Sirius and the Order appeared.

The battle was long and exhausting, and every victory came at a cost, but this one, put Harry off the edge. That very night, Sirius was killed by non-other than the same Lestrange that murdered Neville's parents. She fled, but Harry wouldn't let her be.

He ran after her, and almost ended her for good, but then, Dumbledore intervened, knowing that the other person present in the room, the one encouraging Harry to kill for once, was the person that was causing all the chaos, all the pain, that Harry was going through, the Dark Lord.

After another fierce battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort himself, which the minister, who arrived in the nick of time, saw with his own eyes, things ended quickly.

Many of the Death Eaters were apprehended, including Luscious, and because of that, when the group of friends returned to Hogwarts, Draco was nowhere to be found.

It pained Melanie greatly, knowing what he must be going through, hating his father for being the reason for it, wishing she could have gone back to the minute Luscious decided to condemn his and his family's future to the Dark Lord and convince him otherwise, but that was impossible, there was nothing she could do now.

...


	28. Chapter 28 (Year 6)

It's been two weeks since everything went down, two weeks since Sirius…two weeks since Draco. She wrote to him, every day, but never got a reply. It was driving her crazy. She knew him and his mother were on trial for his father's arrest, and she tried to convince herself that was the reason, not because he hated her. Did he? After all, she was there when it all went down.

In truth, Draco was anywhere but reality after what had happened. In such a small period of time, his life had been turned around so vigorously. Not only did his beloved father get imprisoned in Azkaban of all prisons, but a few days later, his deranged aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, made an appearance at his home, and basically forced herself to stay, against Draco's will and his mother's liking, but she was her sister, and she worked right under the Dark Lord himself, what was she to do?

It hasn't been easy for him, living with his heartless, cruel-humored aunt. It was even worse, watching his mother crumble every day at the loss of her husband. He was forced into becoming the man of the house, the one to look after his dear mother as he himself battled his inner griefs.

A bundle of letters sat on the desk in his cold room, ones that haven't been touched. He knew she probably wrote to him, but he couldn't find it in him to write back, to any one, there was too much going on in his life right now.

But she wouldn't have it for much longer. "What do you mean you want to visit Malfoy manor?!" Madeline exclaimed in shock, seated on her favorite arm chair, a book she was reading set on the side table next to her. Melanie was across from her, sitting uncomfortably on the couch as she fought for the words to convince her aging grandmother, but her mind was so clouded with worry and concern for the boy who lived there.

"Grandma, you don't understand." She starts.  
"Then explain." Madeline commanded. Melanie took a deep breath, she didn't want it to come to this, it was still painful to think about, nevertheless, talk about.  
"The day...The day I found out about mom and…dad," Melanie began, a look of pain shadowing her graceful features, tears glistering her eyes at the mention of the father who'd left her out of hate. Madeline winced as well. She hated what had become of her granddaughter's scarred heart.

For so long, she'd been trying to shield Melanie from the truth, but she should have known better. The truth always comes out in the end.

"he,…Draco, he's the main reason I'm not…falling apart right now." Melanie stressed. Her grandmother looked a bit shocked. She'd heard a lot about the Malfoy's son, and none of it ever pointed to him being the type of person that would stand by someone in times of hardship. She did, however, get the sense that there was more to the story between her granddaughter and the Slytherin prince than what met the eye. "Please. I have to see him."

….

Stood before the great oak doors of Malfoy castle, Melanie hugged the rectangular object in paper wraps tightly to her chest. She eyed for her grandmother behind her, in the baby blue car at the far end of the path that led to the gates, the engine groaning as the woman refused to leave until she saw the door open.

Madeline had, reluctantly agreed to drive Melanie to the mansion with a limited time of an hour, an hour and thirty minutes tops, before she drove back to pick her up. She prayed that whoever the person Draco truly was, the one she saw a longing for in her granddaughter's eyes, was worth it.

The door of the gloomy mansion creaked open. No one stood on the other side, just the slit view of green and white marble floors with what seemed to be a staircase at the end of the spacious room.

Melanie hesitated, but made sure her grandmother didn't notice. She had to do this, for Draco. Without a second's thought, the Redwing slipped in, taking in her surroundings of a very dull and cold so-called home before the door was powerfully shut behind her, the voice startling her half to death, but it was nothing compared to seeing her welcome party, Bellatrix.

She stood just before the now closed door, which Lestrange had seemingly closed herself, a scowl barely visible from the bush on her head that covered most of her face. "You!" She hissed. At once, both the women's wands flew out, pointed at one another. The object in Melanie's arms switched to under one arm as she held the wand with the other.  
"You! What are you doing here?!" Melanie exclaimed back, both shocked, terrified, and angry, just angry. This woman had taken the lives of so many good people, the sight of her disgusted Melanie.

Bellatrix let out a hoarse chuckle. "Oh, silly girl. I'll make quick work of you." She grinned, making a million thoughts run in Melanie's mind. What was Lestrange doing here? Did she hurt Draco and his mom?! Her focus was cut short when Bellatrix started at her with small, cautious steps, very clearly about to take action, setting Melanie on panic a second before Narcissa rushed down the stairs.  
"Enough, Bellatrix!" She yelled, hasting towards the two and taking Melanie's side. Melanie's eyes shifted towards the woman whose eyes were shot red surrounded by dark circles, her posture boney and weak, her soul bruised. Melanie set aside her wand doubtfully, calming down just a bit. At least Narcissa was alright, and that meant Draco too.

Lestrange eyed her sister in shock and confusion, refusing to put her wand down. "What?! You realize she was there when your idiotic husband got captured. It was partially her fault!" Bella stressed, striking Melanie with guilt she shouldn't be feeling, a part of her thinking that Draco thought the same of her.

An angered look came across Narcissa as her stupid sister made fun of Luscious, and accused Melanie of something she had no hand in. "She is just a child, Bellatrix. She had nothing to do with it. Now if you'll excuse us, I'll take it from here." She glared. It didn't seem possible, but eventually, Lestrange gave up, sighing exaggeratedly as she forced herself away and into the house she'd taken over.

Narcissa turned to Melanie, flashing her a weak, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about that. My sister, she's…not exactly…" She trailed off, unable to find the words to describe her murderous, heartless relative, confused as it is.

Melanie was quite taken aback by that fact, the one she'd forgotten all about, they were sisters! but Melanie said nothing of it. "Just, never mind. How…How've you been?" The woman asked, a bit dazed. Melanie picked up on the slight stench of alcohol in Narcissa's breath.

She sympathetically observed her, knowing what she must be going through, and she could tell her supposed sister wasn't making it easier. "I'm alright. How are you, Mrs. Malfoy?" She questioned. Narcissa nodded weakly.  
"It's been hard, but, we're trying." Narcissa replied. She didn't have to, but Melanie felt the great need to apologize.  
"I'm so sorry, for everything that's been going on. I know how much Mr. Malfoy means to both you and, Draco." She told. Narcissa shook her head calmly.  
"Nonsense, dear. There's nothing to apologize for." She put a hand on Melanie's shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you to his room." She told knowingly. Melanie smiled at the woman warmly, and she returned it genuinely.

Narcissa, for one, knew that something serious was between her son and the girl with the bright smile, knowing that same smile was what he needed right now, and was more than grateful Melanie had shown up un-expectantly and on her own terms.

….

Following Mrs. Malfoy up the stairs and down a corridor with several identical wooden doors, Melanie and the aging woman stopped across one at the very end of the hall way. Narcissa knocked and entered the room as Melanie stood outside, waiting to be invited in.

Narcissa was welcomed by the sight of her only child, stood gloomily before the human-length and only window in his room, staring out into the pond behind their house, where the trees grew dead and silent. It pained her, seeing him this way, and she hoped that was about to change. She forced a weak smile on her face. "Draco, dear. There's someone who wants to see you." She told. Draco eyed his mother, barely interested in what she was saying, but his undivided attention was gained when he saw just who his mysterious visitor was, which was immediately noticed by his beloved mother. She smiled. "I'll leave you two alone." Narcissa last said before heading out and closing the door behind her.

Melanie strolled in shyly, her heart jumping at the sight of him, so did his. He couldn't believe she was here, actually here, standing a mere few feet from him. He made his way to her with an expression she couldn't understand, and a part of her wouldn't stop yelling the fact that he probably hated her now, but she was non-the-wiser about how he truly felt.

Draco stopped inches before her. Melanie looked to the ground in shame, she didn't know what to say to him if that part of her was right. "I…You weren't answering my letters and I…" She trailed off when she felt him left her chin up, sending shivers up her spine. He looked deeply into her eyes, as if making sure she was real, and when he found what he was looking for, he found himself pulling her into his arms like he'd been needing to do for so long.

She was a bit taken aback by his reaction, but was also more than grateful for it. He didn't hate her. Her senses kicking in, she felt his warmth cover her, and she hugged him back with equal force, like it had been too long.

"I've missed you." She breathed, squeezing her eyes shut as she took advantage of every moment spent in his arms. He chuckled.  
"I've bloody missed you." He replied, which only made her smile grow and her heart ache. They pulled apart, after a seemingly long time, when Draco noticed the odd, rectangular object, sitting on his desk. "What's that?" He questioned curiously. Melanie turned to see what he was speaking of, almost forgetting where she was.

"That…" She smiled, hurrying towards it. "is something I thought you might like having…" She trailed off, tearing apart the wrappings. Once completely uncovered, Draco had full view of what the rectangular object was; a painting, one that she had clearly done herself. It represented a lake, quite similar to the one at Hogwarts where they used to sit, surrounded by lush greenery of trees, flowers, and grass. Birds, rabbits and squirrels strolled back and forth within the wood-crafted frame of the painting, that she had magically improvised to move as if looking out an unnaturally bright window, weak waves and glimmering sparkles decorating the sky reflecting waters, soft winds blowing through the tree leaves and grass…it was beyond beautiful, even when simply representing nature itself, something Draco never learned to admire, until now. "Bloody hell, Redwing." He breathed from beside her, making her giggle at his dumbfounded face.

Taking hold of the painting, Melanie eyed the room for a proper spot to hang it, which was a lot. How someone could live without a single painting in their room was beyond Melanie. The room was spacious, and very bleak. Dark wooden floors, dark paneled walls, even dark, Victorian furniture! Melanie wished she had more paintings, or was at least allowed to paint these sight-killing walls, but she only had one sole solution, so it needed the best, most obvious spot, for him at least, a place where he'd be forced to see it for most of his time in the room.

In Melanie's mind, Draco was at a rough place in his life, and of all people, she knew what that was like, and the only place she leaned on to solve most of her problems, or at least, make them bearable, was being surrounded by trees, water, and sunlight. The painting was the closest thing similar to that, that she could offer him, hoping it would serve him the way it served her.

Eventually, her eyes fell on the wall right beside his green, curtained bed, across the window with a depressing view. Using her wand, Melanie hung the portrait right beside the Malfoy's bed, she then walked there herself and sat on said bed, viewing her work, squinting her eyes suspiciously, making sure it was the right spot. Draco followed in her steps, flopping down next to her. He hummed thoughtfully at the painting, she turned to him, wanting to see what he was getting at. "Something's definitely off." He told. Her eyes went a bit wider, worried that maybe it wasn't good enough, but then the Malfoy turned her way and smirked. "I like it too much." He said, his best attempt at flirting with the irresistible Redwing in his current mood.

"Oh, for god's sake!" Melanie yelled in annoyance, playfully punching his arm, making him chuckle at how cute she looked doing so.

And to think he'd been ignoring her, and the rest of the world, this whole time. He didn't mean to, he was just so caught up with everything that had been going on, but still, it didn't stop guilt from gnawing at him, after all, it was Melanie. "Listen, Mel." He started, and she knew, the minute he called her by her first name, or nickname, which rarely happened but was gradually increasing, that he was serious. "About the letters"-  
"No, Draco. You don't have to apologize." She stressed, remembering the pile of unopened envelopes she'd took notice of on his desk when she'd entered the room. He'd been shutting the whole world out, and she didn't blame him, after all, the whole world was judging him and his family by the covers of a newspaper, except her that is, and she had to remind him of that, she had to remind him she was there for him, like he was there for her.

"You've been going through a rough patch; I don't blame you for needing some space." She assured firmly. Draco smiled at her gratefully, but the guilt was still there, if not more than before now. Her kindness was both a blessing and a curse to him. Melanie then smiled. "But, it's been two weeks, more than enough space, Malfoy. So, here I am." He smiled back, unable to express what he was feeling for the girl before him, his solace.

"About that," Draco started, perplexed, just then finding it strange. "how did you get here?" He asked.  
"Grandma drove me over." She replied, the word 'drove' confusing him for a second, but he recalled Melanie and her grandmother's odd lifestyle, living like muggles. He'd always wondered why that was, and when he'd ask her, she'd make it seem as if it was his lifestyle that was off, and hers was just perfect, which, with the way she explained, made him believe it at many points.

"She agreed to bring you here?" He asked, more confused now. With the rumors about his family, he didn't think anyone, besides his mad aunt, would ever come to his house, but here she was, here she always was.

"Well, after a lot of uneasy convincing, she eventually agreed, yeah." She told. Draco scoffed slightly. She furrowed her eyebrows at him.  
"I'd have been surprised if she'd come easy, with what the Prophet's been saying." He said.

Seeing it clearly now, Melanie observed Draco carefully. He was hurting, badly, and he was very angry. It bothered her greatly, she hated seeing him like this, she didn't think she ever had before. This was new to her, and she was baffled at the rage she was feeling for him, wishing she could make his troubles go away, but she couldn't, she could only ease the pain.

"Draco, look at me." She requested softly, and he did as told. Melanie placed a warm hand on his, making his heart jump, lost in her hypnotizing eyes. "I'm here now, and I want you to talk to me, about everything that's been going on. Let it out." Draco processed her words carefully. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment, wasn't used to having someone to talk to about what bothered him.

In the past few weeks, it had been him comforting his mother, telling her it would be alright, telling her things would get better, but, ironically, it was lies, all of it, but it was what Narcissa needed to hear as she poured out her burden of pain onto her unknowingly hurting son, without realizing the damage she was causing him, seeing her hurt like this. Now, he was being offered the chance to share this burden with someone he trusted, someone he knew cared deeply for him and, more importantly, wasn't actually involved in the situation. He was hesitant, but every part of him encouraged him to listen to the Redwing and do as she asked, so he did.

Draco let out a shaky sigh, eyeing their linked hands in a daze as he thought back to the day it all started. "Where on earth to start, Redwing?" He asked, mostly himself. Melanie smiled, glad that he was actually willing to share.  
"Where ever you'd like."

….


	29. Chapter 29 (Year 6)

And so he told her, about the night it all happened, when his mother and him had received the news, on the Daily Prophet of all things, that Luscious Malfoy had been arrested, about how his mother had broken into hysteric yelling and crying, shouting she told him so, she told him so. About how he himself was frozen from shock.

Then came the trial and bad turned to worst in a manner of seconds. Seeing Luscious locked up in a cage like some animal, witnessing true horror in his father's eyes, it broke something inside him.

Draco had never truly comprehended the risks a job such as his father's held, especially with family. And what made it so hard for him, was the fact that he knew, there was nothing he could do to help. Never had Draco felt so useless.

But the Malfoy family's true fall hadn't taken place until Narcissa's deranged sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, decided to make an unannounced, unwanted appearance in their home, and declared her stay there for as long as she pleased. Being second hand to the Dark Lord, they couldn't exactly say 'no'.

Draco was surprised by how easy it was to talk to Melanie, but was grateful nevertheless, and she listened intently to every word, observing his facial expressions and body posture very carefully, it was the best way to witness someone's true feelings, the ones he tried so hard to hide from her and himself. For if he shared, if he completely opened up, he would fall apart, and that was the last thing he needed to do. He had to pull together, for his mother's sake, and his.

Melanie knew he was holding back, but she also knew why, and she respected it. She felt her heart jump restlessly in her chest, longing to say something her mind couldn't yet comprehend. She eyed the boy before her with such admiration, he'd truly grown in her eyes.

Their time was cut short and it was time for a very reluctant Melanie to leave, even though they'd passed the hour and a half that Madeline, who got stuck in traffic, had allowed.

Melanie knew that Draco still needed her, she couldn't just leave him, but he insisted that it was okay and assured her that her coming to see him had already worked wonders on him, which wasn't a lie, even though they both knew that discussing reality wouldn't change it.

They shared a passionate kiss and Melanie was on her way, leaving a stronger, more hopeful…more in love, Draco behind.

….

And though Draco's life was in shambles, the Wizarding world itself was in chaos. The Death Eaters were on a rampage, people were going missing at every corner, fear was king, and everyone knew, the Dark Ages…were back.

And so, this led to a situation where parents refused to send their children back to Hogwarts, which was exactly what the friends had experienced, all but Harry, who no longer had anyone to worry about him…

Melanie was currently at the Weasley's, along with Hermione, who had arrived a few days before herself, and Harry, who had shown up that very day. The friends reunited there for the last few days before Hogwarts was to start again, stationed in Ron's room.

"So when did you get here?" Harry asked both girls.  
"Hermione got here a few days before myself." Melanie replied, smiling at her friend.  
"Though, for a while I wasn't sure I was coming." Hermione noted grimly. Harry furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Mum sort of lost it last week." Ron shared. "Said Ginny and I had no business going back to Hogwarts, that it's too dangerous." He continued, Harry widened his eyes.  
"Oh, come on!" He exclaimed irritably. Melanie wasn't surprised by his reaction, but apparently, the others were.  
"He's not alone!" Hermione defended. "Even my parents, and they're muggles, know something bad is happening." She informed.  
"Anyways." Ron cut. "Dad stepped in, told her she was being barmy. Took a few days, but, she came around." He explained. Harry seemed reluctant.  
"But…this is Hogwarts we're talking about. It's Dumbledore. What could be safer?" He criticized.  
"It's not a matter of safety, Harry." Melanie told. "There's just been a lot of talk recently that, Dumbledore's gotten a bit..." She searched for the word. "old." She finished.  
"Rubbish!" He exclaimed. "What he's only…What is he?" He asked, truly curious.

Ron looked around awkwardly. "A hundred and fifty? Give or take a few years…" He replied, an answer non were expecting, making them burst into laughter.

And with the mention of laughter, the friends discussed their journey of the next day to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the one shared dream of the infamous graduated twins come true.

Of course, the four were beyond excited, but Melanie had recalled that her cousin, Darcy, and her parents were visiting from China, on their way to Boston. She hadn't seen her for nearly four years, and they were only staying for a day, so her grandmother and herself were to leave before noon of the next day, back to Madeline's potions shop.

….

"Oh, no!" Hermione sorrowfully said, entering Olivander's scorched wand shop along with Ron and Harry. Melanie had already taken her leave, with Madeline, after their visit to the Weasleys' shop.

Like most of Hogsmead village, the wand shop was nothing but a stranded temple of ashes, the Death Eaters' doings.

"Everyone got their wands from Olivander's." She continued, down memory lane, her eyes only seeing images of what once was.

Her attention, and Harry's, was diverted from the sad truth to Ron, who had spoken up. "Harry." He called. The two turned to see what he was so carefully observing, outside the shop's glassless window. "Is it just me? Or do Draco and mummy look like two people who don't wanna be followed?" He asked.

Harry's eyes went dark. The one person no one noticed had changed so, so much, was him. In truth, losing Sirius wasn't something harry ever planned on getting over. No. Harry had grown to hate. Which was no small thing. He had a growing despise pointed towards the Death Eaters, Voldemort, and all those even remotely related to him…and that included Draco.

"Think we should follow 'em?" Ron suggested, and Harry liked the idea, but Hermione didn't.  
"No! Absolutely not!" She whisper-yelled so as not to be heard by the two subjects of their talk, who were still very nearby.

Neither of the boys expected her reaction, after all, she was the one most against Draco and the idea of him and Melanie being together, she thought he was undeserving of their precious friend, untrustworthy, and dangerous, but the boys knew so little of what went on with their two girls and the things Melanie shared with Hermione.

The Granger didn't know much, but what she was aware of was enough to understand that Draco was at a very vulnerable and sensitive state right now, she pitied him. She was also more than certain that Melanie was head over heels for him, and that he felt the same. He would never hurt her, that she was sure of. However, that wasn't all.

Recently, Hermione's feeling towards Ronald Weasley were increasing at a high rate. Many times she'd caught herself staring at him, noticing things she'd never seemed to see before, even though they were always there, like his mad bravery, his mood-lightening jokes, his carefree attitude, his heart-warming smile, and his gorgeous mint-green eyes. All those sudden thoughts were, against her will, altering her behavior around him. Butterflies in her stomach, blushing, giggling, those were emotions so foreign to Hermione.

She could finally relate to Melanie and the idea of uncontrollable love, even though it bothered her. Still, she felt beyond guilty for not being there for Melanie when she was fighting those same emotions, and has been trying to redeem herself by standing up for her best friend.

"Why not?" Harry asked irritably.  
"Because Mel would get furious!" She stated as a matter of fact.  
"Why? We're not doing anything wrong." Ron assured calmly.  
"They're getting away!" Harry said impatiently, storming out of the shop, Ron hurrying after him.

Hermione huffed irritably. She had no choice but to follow them and make sure they stayed out of trouble and did nothing stupid.

….


	30. Chapter 30 (Year 6)

The trio had kept what they had seen on the day of their visit to the village from Melanie, due to Hermione's persistence, and it wasn't long before it was time for all to depart for Hogwarts. And so the four friends find themselves where it all began; Hogwarts express.

"Bloody hell. What happened to the other half of the students?" Ron questioned in utter bewilderment at the vast decrease in pupil number this year.  
"What did you expect, Ron?" Hermione told. Harry stayed awkwardly silent, for a number of reasons, but Melanie wasn't even listening.

She'd spotted him in the crowd. It's been months since she'd last seen him, and they haven't spoken in almost two weeks now.

"You guys find us a spot to sit, I'll be right back." She informed, hurrying off before any of them got a word in.

It only took her three minutes to reach him. "Draco!" She called. He heard her, and he wished he didn't. Draco turned to the rushing Redwing and was filled with both joy…and horror.

She didn't know, she had no clue, and he couldn't tell her. She would hate him, he would lose her…and it would kill him.

It all happened so un-expectantly, and so quickly. Two weeks before the start of Hogwarts, he'd shown up, the Dark Lord himself, in the Malfoy's home of all places, along with a few of the Death Eaters. He offered Draco a chance. A chance to redeem his family, to save his father from a death insuring prison, and his mother from herself, to pull his family back together…but at what cost?

Murder. Cold-blooded murder. Murder of Hogwarts's headmaster, and one of the greatest wizards who had ever lived. Murder of Dumbledore.

He couldn't. He wouldn't, and he asked what would happen if he didn't. The Dark Lord didn't say he would, but the message was clear. After all, what else does 'You will have outlived your usefulness' mean? Death, that's what it meant. The death of Draco, and, most likely, the death of his family.

He had no choice. And he was terrified.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up." He told Zabini, who nodded in understanding. With the passing of time, he'd become Draco's confidant, a true friend.

Draco smiled as best he could and sinfully accepted the Redwing's gracious embrace. He held her small, fragile form close, taking advantage of every second spent in her arms, as if drawing strength from her, breathing in the peachy sent of her silky hair-locks.

When he pulled away, and even with a smile, Melanie could see something was wrong, terribly wrong.

Her smile faded and her eyebrows furrowed. She placed a warm hand on his cheek. "Is everything alright?" She asked softly, and it felt like he'd been hit by a thousand bricks in the gut. He pulled down her hand and into his, subconsciously squeezing it.  
"Yeah, love. Everything's fine." He assured half-heartedly, but the Redwing wasn't satisfied, and before she got the chance to draw out the truth, the train honked hastily, signaling for departure. She looked back to him as he observed the skies, certain she'd caught a glimmer of fear flash through his eyes before they were brought back down to meet hers with that same feigned smile. "I'll see you at the hall." He told, giving her hand one last squeeze before turning away, leaving a very confused Melanie behind.

….

"So what was Draco doing with that weird looking cabinet?" Asked Harry, Ron and Hermione seated across him in the train compartment, the Granger eyeing the crowd out the window for Melanie. "And who were all those people?" He continued. Hermione huffed irritably. What was with all the accusations?! And from Harry of all people. "Don't you see?! It was a ceremony. An initiation." He insisted, for the hundredth time, coming up with a new conspiracy every ten minutes.

"Stop it Harry!" Hermione snapped. "I know where you're going with this."  
"It happened. He's one of them."  
"One of what?" Asked Ron, who had just finished daydreaming.  
"Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy, Melanie's now boyfriend, is a Death Eater." She explained tiredly, he scoffed.  
"Don't let Mel hear you say that." Ron warned jokingly.  
"Thank you." Hermione breathed. Harry huffed. Why wouldn't they listen?  
"And besides, what would you-know-who want with someone like Malfoy?" He asked, seriously now.  
"Then what was he doing at Borgin & Burkes? Browsing for furniture?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
"It's a creepy shop, he's a creepy boy." Ron stated as a matter of fact. "I don't know what Melanie sees in him."  
"Didn't you ever come to think that maybe if you'd bothered to look more carefully, like she did, you'd see the good in him, the side he ever only shows to her." Hermione defended. Ron looked a bit taken aback.  
"Sheesh! I was only joking."  
"Look his father was a Death Eater. It only makes sense." Harry told.  
"Hah! Now you deduce that." Hermione mocked.  
"You saw it with your own eyes!" He argued.  
"I told you, I don't know what I saw." She urged.

Harry gave up. "I need some air." He stood, leaving the cabinet. If he wanted his friends to believe him, he'd have to find more compelling evidence, and that's exactly what he'd set off to do.

….

A few minutes after Harry left, Melanie went into the train and to her friends. She told them that she thought Draco was acting weird, and that she was worried about him. Ron and Hermione refrained from telling any of Harry's colorful theories, and simply assured her that he was probably fine.

But Melanie knew better, she knew Draco, she knew something was off, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

A while later, they arrived. The students poured out of the train and onto the carriages, but Harry was missing. His three friends, after waiting for quite a while, decided to look for him inside the Great Hall, and in they went.

Melanie, like a hawk, observed the crowd till her eyes fell on the one man she'd ever felt for, seated alongside his usual group, a distant look in his eyes, like he was anywhere but reality, so where was he?

The three seated themselves where Ginny had saved them spots, all wondering where in the world Harry was.

He appeared several minutes later, after the sorting hat had done its beadings. He sat by Ginny, across from his three friends.

"Where've you been?!" Hermione snapped.  
"What happen to your face?" Melanie asked in concern and fear, eyeing the forming blood seeping from his nose.

Harry eyed his three friends warily, sending meaningful glares to Ron and Hermione, then turned back to Melanie. "Got shoved into one of the compartment doors, its nothing." He assured, a lie that she believed, after all, why would she think to doubt her friends?

In truth, when Harry had disappeared, he'd went out, with the invisibility cloak, and set off to find Malfoy and his gang, attempting a much noticed eavesdrop. He didn't get much out of it either, except a good beating from an emotionally sensitive Draco.

"What did I miss?" Harry asked, changing the subject.  
"Sorting hat urges all to be brave and strong in these troubled times." Ron explained. "Easy for it to say though, it's a hat, isn't it?!" He protested irritably. Harry nodded quickly, Ginny softly reaching for the cloth he put on his face in an attempt to help him.

It had been increasing lately, the awkward interactions between the boy who lived and the only girl amongst her Weasley siblings, and it was noted by all. However, Melanie was too preoccupied by her own thoughts to take notice then.

"Very best of evenings to you all." Started Dumbledore, the sea of students gradually quieting down. Dumbledore started his annual speech off by introducing professor Horace Slughorn as the new potions master, and Snape has, yet again, filled in the post for Defense Against the Dark Arts, which none but the Slytherins were excited about, all but Draco, who wasn't even listening. Melanie wished she could see him, but she had no view from where she was seated.

"Now as you know," The headmaster continued. "each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight, and you have the right to know why…Once there was a young man, who, like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, stepped under and through. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name?…Tom Riddle." And at that, the hall irrupted into a raging ocean of murmurs. Some in shock, some impressed, and others…terrified.

"Today, of course, he is known, all over the world, by another name. Which is why, as I stand, looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute, Dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls, but in the end, their greatest weapon…is you." It seemed to most that Dumbledore was pointing his words towards a specific someone, but that someone's mind was anywhere but reality. "Just something to think about…Now! Off to bed! Pep, pep." He last said, and at that, the students rose from the Great Hall, confused, scared, and now, in doubt.

…


	31. Chapter 31 (Year 6)

"Crabbe!" Called Zabini, rushing through the Slytherin Common Rooms, readying for potions class. Crabbe, who was rushing as well, stumbled towards Blaise. Zabini placed a firm hand on Crabbe's shoulder to steady him. "Where's Malfoy?" He asked.  
"In the bedroom. Says he's not going." He informed. Zabini rolled his eyes at that.

He hustled up the stairs and into the bedroom, opening the door to a Malfoy in slacks, stood by the window, looking like he was recovering from a break up. Brooding idiot. "Why aren't you dressed yet?!" He asked irritably.

Blaise was one of the few people that knew about the quest set out for Malfoy by the Dark lord himself. Of course, he too took into consideration that it was no small thing to achieve, but it's wasn't like Draco had a choice. However, the white-head wasn't going to accomplish anything by sulking around.

"I'm not going." He replied, without even bothering to look Zabini's way.

Blaise folded his arm in an interrogating manner. "And why is that?" He questioned.  
"I have more important matters to attend to." Draco explained grimly, another streak of fear stabbing at his heart like a pile of cruel needles.  
"Mm. Well, last I checked, one of those matters was keeping up appearances so as not to cause suspicion." Blaise stressed seriously. Draco sighed tiredly and turned fully to the annoying Zabini.  
"Why do you even care?" He asked. Zabini approached him carefully.  
"Because, believe it or not, Malfoy, you're the only person in this blasted place that I don't entirely despise, and," He slapped a hand on Draco's shoulder in a friendly manner, a gesture that only confused the blonde. "I'd like to keep it that way, by making sure you stay alive." Was Blaise's best attempt at telling Malfoy that he was his friend.

But 'staying alive' wasn't something Draco was so sure of anymore, especially when it all relies on getting that cabinet working, and finding it in him to…kill.

Blaise could see that Draco had fallen back into a most probably sinister train of thoughts, one that he was certain consisted of the infamous Redwing. He sighed, letting his hand fall. Then, an idea sparked up. "Redwing'll be there." He tried, but it only seemed to intensify Draco's sorrow. "But…you don't want to see her, do you?" He asked. Draco stayed silent.

Even though he hadn't told him, and didn't even talk about her much, Blaise knew that Draco was madly in love her, so why was he suddenly pulling back? "My god! What are you so afraid of?" And the minute Blaise had said those words, was the same minute he'd regret saying them.

Draco held an intense glare with Zabini. "You, of all people, should know exactly 'what' I'm afraid of." He told, striking Blaise with a considerable amount of guilt. He washed a hand down his face, walking over to Malfoy's bed, lying down and stretching his legs before him. Draco eyed his movement with little interest, heading back to the window.

She was right, nature did have, if only a minimal, way of soothing people.

Blaise did what he did best, he observed the situation and deduced information. "You're afraid she'd look at you, and, somehow, she'd figure things out…That she'd hate you."

Draco felt tears well up in his eyes. The thought of losing her was too much for his already bruised heart to bear.

Blaise thought for a moment, then jumped out of bed. "Well, if she really is the saint you describe her to be, then, should she find out, she'd understand." He assured. Draco still had his back to him. Zabini's words did little to comfort him, but little was better than none at all. He was coming around.

"You don't know that." He fought. Blaise smirked.  
"I'm rarely ever wrong, Malfoy." He told proudly. Draco rolled his eyes at his persistent friend's arrogance. But, he wasn't wrong. "Now, for the life of me! Get your butt in some descent clothing, and let's go!"

….

Zabini and Draco made their way to potions. Professor Slughorn greeted them reluctantly, clearly not a big fan of Slytherins. Draco spotted Melanie in the midst of the crowd, and eyed Blaise in hesitance. Blaise gave Malfoy a quick reassuring nod that, to others, seemed as though he didn't mind Draco ditching him.

He smiled her way. Most of the students were huddled up in a thick group, listening half-heartedly to their new professor. They noted the interaction between the two publically known lovers and didn't put in a second thought.

Melanie smiled back joyfully at his approaching figure. Even till that very day, he'd managed to make her heart jump and cheeks blush every time he'd look at her.

Hermione stood by her, smiling to herself. Witnessing the two love birds was no longer something that bothered her, but in truth, something she now longed for herself, and, nevertheless, was happy for her friend.

Draco stationed himself directly behind Melanie, still hesitant, but the feeling was slowly fading. "Hey." He greeted, his breath tingling the skin on her neck. It had been months since they had been this close, and she longed for more.  
"Hey." She greeted back, grinning.

Melanie slowly and carefully reached for his hand. He took note of her action and smirked. His cold hands engulfed hers and she smiled, entwining her fingers with his longer ones, filling his hand, and heart, with an ever pleasing warmth.

Minutes later, Ron and Harry had made an appearance in the classroom. Melanie and Hermione shared a confused look. The two troublesome boys weren't supposed to be in this class. With their grades of the year before, they were far from being accepted this year, but it seemed with the change of professors came a change of heart.

The girls watched as their two friends childishly fought over the better book in the cupboard at the end of the classroom near the door. They then made their way into the crowd and near their friends, earning a smile from Melanie and an eye roll from Hermione.

Harry noted the Malfoy's presence near Melanie and did his best to keep his rage and disgust tamed. He still needed proof.

"Now, as I was saying, I've prepared some concoctions this morning." The professor continued his mostly unheard blabbering. "Any idea as to what these might be?" He asked, giving a pointed look at the several mini-cauldrons on the table before them.

Hermione hurriedly shot up her arm in compliance, which startled her brunette friend. "Yes, miss?" The professor started.  
"Granger, sir." She replied, then went to answering his former question. She approached the table carefully and pointed at one of the cauldrons. "That on there is Veritaserum, it's a truth telling serum." She explained. Melanie grimaced at the potion spoken of, remembering the impeccable amount of damage professor Umbridge had managed to cause with just that one serum the previous year.

Hermione went on with the second serum, which Melanie half-knew of, then she approached the last one and hesitated. "And this, is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world." She said, which shock the core of many of the present students, including the ever so different couple with hands still held. "It's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them."

"For example, I smell…" She started, then halted, realizing what she had done, but it was too late to stop. "freshly mown grass, and neat parchment and…spearmint toothpaste." And at that, she rushed back to Melanie, her heart racing, her thoughts in shambles No, it could not be.

"Are you alright?" Melanie asked her pale friend.  
"Yeah…fine." She told, trying to convince herself as well. Melanie knew she was lying and decided she'd ask her about it later, when the timing was suitable.

"Now Amortentia doesn't create actual love, that would be impossible, but it does cause powerful infatuation, or obsession." Slughorn explained, slowly however, like many others, both Melanie's and Draco's nostrils began to fill up with familiar scents as well.

It didn't take long for the Malfoy to figure out who the peachy scent belonged to, and exactly what it meant. Melanie's deduction however, took a bit longer. At first, she couldn't pinpoint exactly what she smelled. It started with a strong scent of nature, combined with…alcohol? And then, it was just the one smell she couldn't put a label on. But soon she realized that it wasn't a 'what' the smell was, but a 'who'. It simply smelled like Draco. What it was exactly, she couldn't tell, but it was just…him.

Discovering this neither surprised her, nor did it scare her, it only made her smile, smile at something she already knew was true, but, for some reason, was still too hesitant to admit it to herself.

The two eyed each other simultaneously, smiling knowingly at one another. Words were not needed to express what was in their hearts and on their minds.

"…And, for that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." The professor continued, quickly slapping the lid of that specific cauldron on as the crowd slowly began to approach it.

However, Draco slowly began to feel that same guilt and fear that punched his heart every time he thought 'what if'. What if she found out? What if she hated him for what he had no control over? What if she left him? How would he survive knowing that the one person who'd ever believed in him, would one day look at him with hurt and disappointment? How would he survive that?

"Sir," Started a student, startling Draco out of his diabolical train of thoughts. Her name was Katie Bell, a Gryffindor and a fellow Quidditch player. "you haven't told us what's in that one." She pointed at a small vile at the edge of the table.  
"Ah, yes. What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion: Felix Felicis, but it is more commonly referred to as"-  
"Liquid Luck." Answered Hermione in fascination. The professor smiled.  
"Yes, miss Granger. Liquid Luck." He confirmed. "It's pretty tricky to make. Disastrous, should you get it wrong. One sip, and you would find that all of your endeavors succeed." He explained.

Draco hadn't entirely been listening until those few words were said. He needed that potion, badly.

"At least until the effects wear off." Slughorn chuckled, unappreciated sense of humor. "So, this is what I offer each of you today." He said, Draco feeling his hopes lift up. "One tiny vile of Liquid Luck to the student who, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an exceptional draft of Living Death, recipes to which can be found on page ten of your books." He last said, and at that, without offering attention to what he said afterwards, the students scuttled off in groups of friends in hopes of winning luck.

"I'll see you after class." Melanie informed Hermione, who understood and left with Ron and Harry. Everyone knew that Melanie and Draco worked together in potions. They were used to it and it didn't bother them anymore.

And so, every student, with their very own cauldrons, worked on getting that draught ready, some more desperately than others. Draco and Melanie worked together, like they always did, but with separate cauldrons. He was tense, he really wanted that vile, and the duo were far from accomplishing what the professor wanted, but Melanie was in such a good mood, laughing and giggling and looking as adorable as she could be, he couldn't help loosening up and, momentarily, forgetting about what he had sought to get.

This didn't go unnoticed. The Malfoy's very observant friend was watching them like a hawk. He was studying, more closely and not for the fun of it, the effect the Redwing had on Draco. It was a positive one, obviously, but Blaise was also worried she'd be a distraction.

The hour had past, most potions were disastrous indeed. Eventually, however, it was, to certain surprise that Harry, who wasn't the best at potions making, had managed to win the vile.

Draco was more than furious now, he was wrathful. That potter always got everything and was always, always, the center of attention. He'd just cost him a chance to save his skin. Draco wasn't going to forget this.

"Well, that was fun." Commented Melanie. He turned to her, still fuming, but when he saw her face, he couldn't help laughing.  
"What so funny?" She asked curiously, grinning as well. Her hair was a mess, and her face was slightly blackened from the still emitting smoke of her cauldron.

She could see his eyes wondering at her head with slight humor. She looked up as well, now touching her head. She could feel that, somehow, the volume of her hair had grown quite large. Her eyes went wide and cheeks turned rose from embarrassment as she quickly patted down her hair, making him let out another hearty laugh.

He shook his head dismissively and pulled her hands down gently. He wiped at her blackened cheek with his thumb, caressing her soft skin, stopping momentarily near her lips.

"Malfoy!" Called Zabini, approaching them as the rest of the class emptied out. Draco and Melanie pulled away, an annoyed look on Malfoy's face. "Redwing." Blaise greeted.  
"Blaise." She smiled, using his first name instead, a sign that she wanted their odd acquaintance to turn into a good friendship, for Draco's sake, and because she partially respected Blaise. Draco didn't mind the exchange.

Blaise turned to Draco. "Let's go. You said you'd help me after class." Zabini raised him an eyebrow, being as subtle as a human can be. Draco took the hint; it was clear now that Zabini's promise to help him get through this year was no joke.  
"Right." Draco replied grimly. Being pulled back to reality wasn't something he favored these days.

Melanie noticed this and was more than confused. What did Zabini need him with? Why was Draco so upset about it? And why was it being kept secret from her? She'd have to ask him about it later.

"I'll see you around, Mel." He half-smiled. She pulled on a smile too and nodded happily as he started walking back and out the classroom with Blaise.

….


	32. Chapter 32 (Year 6)

"Hermione, Calm down". Melanie advised as her golden-haired friend paced the empty bedroom wildly.  
"I can't, Melanie!" She yelled back, then Melanie laughed aloud, making the Granger halt in her steps and glare at her mocking friend, but the last thing Melanie was doing was mocking her. Hermione crossed her arms furiously.  
"Do you find the situation amusing?" She questioned expectantly. Melanie shook her head in assurance, rising from her seat on the edge of her bed.  
"No, no. It's just..." She started, approaching her friend, slapping her hands on the Granger's shoulders. Hermione eyed her warily. "I've been waiting for this day for a very long time." She explained, which only braided her friend's confusion. Melanie then smiled brightly, eyes glistering with joy. "My best friend's in love." She breathed.

Hermione's heart found panic and her eyes went wide. She brushed off her friend's hands and stormed to her bed, flopping down, her thoughts running at train speed. Melanie followed and sat opposite her. She could tell her words bothered Hermione greatly, and didn't fully understand why. "It's alright, Mione." She tried, but the Granger shook her head furiously.  
"No, it's not! Ron's become an unavoidable distraction! I can't concentrate in class! I can't think of anything else! And I simply cannot control the impeccable blushing that insists on exposing me!" She complained heatedly.

Melanie could see true fear in her friend's eyes. She leaned forward and took Hermione's hands in hers. "Hermione." She started, a firm look on her face that assured the Granger's attention. "I know you better than anyone else, better than yourself. I know that you hate it when something you know nothing of begins to affect you, and I know that it bothers you even more when you can't control it. But, darling, this is love, not the end of the world. You have to accept that it's alright to have feelings for someone else, and that's it's more than fine to feel the way you're feeling now. Once you accept this, you will find a way to cope with it, and when that happens, you will start to see things very differently." She explained. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at the last statement.  
"Different how?" She asked. Melanie simply smiled, rising once more.  
"Good different."

…

A few days pass. Things were neutral. One day, Harry had went off to see Dumbledore. He came back, telling his friends what he'd witnessed when the professor decided to share a very personal memory with him about the one and only Tom Riddle.

Of course, this concerned them, especially Melanie. Apparently, Dumbledore was hoping Harry could help him in finding a way to defeat the Dark Lord, whose power was expanding on an hourly basis.

Dumbledore seemed to think that the key was with professor Slughorn. He'd asked Harry to try and reason with him, in hopes of getting truth.

Until then, nothing was noted on the topic, and the days went by as usual.

It was the middle of the day. Melanie was done with classes for the time being. She was off to meet up with her friends in Quidditch yard. Harry had been promoted captain, and Ron was trying out! Things she thought she didn't want to miss, until, on the stairways, she stumbled upon Draco, who seemed to be descending from somewhere.

It was the look on his face that sent her rushing towards him. Draco saw her coming and froze. The white-head panicked, unable to think, unable to speak, considering what he was doing just minutes ago, he feared exposure by the keen-eyed Redwing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She questioned worriedly. Why did she have to worry? No, he had to pull together, for both their sakes.  
"Nothing, love." He smiled as best he could, but she wouldn't give in.  
"Yes, something. You look dreadful." She pushed. Draco couldn't help chuckling at that.  
"Thank you for that." He told, making her chuckle as well, growing red with embarrassment. Draco had realized he'd unknowingly succeeded at distracting her from his true state, something that forced shame down his conscience for lying to the one person he never thought he'd have to lie to ever again.  
"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant." She tried. He shock his head dismissively.  
"It's alright, love. I'm just...tired, that's all." He explained, walking off, motioning for her to follow as he made his way down to the courtyard, not entirely sure where he was going, he just needed to be outside.  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
"Yeah, but enough about me, where were you headed off to before I became a distracting obstacle?" He noted, her giving him a slight punch in the arm for being cocky as she rolled her eyes with a grin, making him smirk at the reaction.

How she was capable of making him smile so much in times like these was beyond him, but he loved it, as much as he loved her, and it only made him feel worse.

"If you must know, I was headed for Quidditch practice." She told, he cocked an eyebrow, so she explained as her resumed leading the way.  
"Harry's been promoted captain, and Ron's trying out for the first time." Draco hummed in reply. Melanie eyed him curiously.  
"So, why did you stop trying?" She asked, and for a moment, he wasn't sure what she was asking, because in all honesty, he wasn't sure he was trying, he felt like there was more he could do, but he was holding back, because it was wrong. "For Quidditch." Melanie continued in reply to his overly confused expression, which she found quite suspicious.  
"Oh." He realized, a sinful wave of relief washing over him. "Um, it just...got boring." The Malfoy explained.  
"Boring?" She questioned perplexedly.  
"Yeah." Was his sole reply.

Coming to a stop, Melanie realized he'd led them to their spot by the black lake. She eyed him strangely. He'd never come here before on his own account, so what changed. What surprised her further was the look on his face as he just stood there, breathing in the air, eyes closed and features facing the warmth of the sun.

Melanie put a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned to the Redwing, whose face shimmered in the light. Her glimmering eyes wondered over his pale features in care and concern. "Are you sure you're alright?" She repeated.

Draco had almost entirely forgotten all that had went on, and was still happening, just by looking at her. "Never better."

Draco then turns to sit on the ground, his back pressed against the log they'd always come to.

She chuckled slightly at the bizarre sight. He eyed her in entertained confusion. "I thought you hated grass." She said, moving to sit next to him.  
"Well, you have yourself to thank for this." He said raising his arm and placing it around as she moved closer, resting on his chest.  
"Me?" She asked.  
"Your birthday present was quite therapeutic." He told.

It took her a moment to recall what he spoke of, then she remembered. The painting. All those months, trapped in his own, dark, cold, so called home, with the demons in his head. The only source of warmth and hope, was that bright painting that hung next to his regularly empty bed. At some point, he'd grown tired of just seeing nature, he wanted to feel it. To feel the sun on his skin, the wind. To smell the grass, the trees. To hear the birds sing. Desperate for a glimmer of anything but the darkness around him, and inside him.

She broke into a wide smile, a satisfied smile at unintentionally changing a huge side of the boy that once found forests disgusting.

She cuddled closer to him, and he welcomed it, resting his chin on her head and closing his eyes, focusing all his senses on just her.

After a whole minute of silence, Melanie exhaled as if in relief. "I miss this." She uttered. He exhaled as well.  
"Yeah." Draco breathed.

Thirty minutes had passed, and they barely felt it. Draco had literally almost fallen asleep when Melanie noted that it was getting dark.

He hadn't slept in so long, he couldn't help it. He just felt so safe with her, safe from it all, safe from himself, and he hated it.

He felt like he was using her, but couldn't find it in him to keep away, just couldn't, and he doubted he ever could now.

He knew he should. He knew she deserved better. But he just couldn't.

…..

"There you are!" Hermione yells when Melanie enters the dorm. Almost all sixth year Gryffindors were in the Common Room at the moment.  
"You missed tryouts!" Whined Ron, turning from the couch to look at her as she approached them, nodding a greet to the many acquaintances around her.

Hermione was on the ground, scouring a copy of the Daily Prophet, Harry too, his potions' book in hand. He'd been kind of obsessed with it lately. Apparently, it had already been used by someone in the past Hogwarts school years. Whoever that someone was, had been keeping record of some very interesting spells, and potions' notes, that fascinated both Harry and professor Slughorn, who thought it was all Harry.

Melanie went to sit on the ground as well, in front of them. "Sorry, guys. I had a run in with Draco. He didn't look very well." She notes in concern. Harry immediately turns to Hermione, who glares intensely at him to keep shut.

Melanie doesn't notice as she fiddles with her nails, a bad stress habit. "What, like sick? I've never seen Malfoy get sick. Huh." Utters Ron curiously, cracking walnuts for some reason. Melanie smirks, shaking her head softly.  
"It's nothing." She assures, considering he seemed fine before she left, better anyways. However, her reply only feeds into Harry's suspicions, but he says nothing so as not to anger the dangerously close Granger. "So what did I miss?" she asks instead.  
"Me, playing brilliantly!" Ron exclaims proudly. Melanie's eyes go wide with excitement.  
"Really?!" She questions in disbelief.

From in front of her, Melanie doesn't notice as Hermione tenses up. The Granger had spent most of the game making Ron's victory herself with whispered spells, something she intended on telling Melanie sooner than later. Currently, her best friend was the only person she could ask for advice on the situation.

"Yeah. He was brilliant!" Comments Harry happily as well, before turning back to his book. Ron nods excitedly, grinning, and Hermione smiles in admiration she both enjoyed, and despised.  
"Have to admit, thought I was gonna miss that last one. Hope Cormac's not taking it too hard." Ron states casually, then turns to Hermione, who he could only see the back of her head, as well as Harry's. "Has a bit of a thing for you, Hermione. Cormac." He tells neutrally.

Hermione's eyes go wide at this, Melanie's too as she glances at Granger. Harry didn't hear what was said. "He's vile." She comments last.

Quickly then, Harry cuts in. He leans towards Hermione and points at something in his book. "Ever heard of this spell? Sectumsempra." He asks.

Hermione frowns tiredly. He'd been torturing her like this all week. Melanie could tell that Hermione was secretly, and unwillingly, jealous, about Harry's new source of information. She was especially mad because she didn't know most of it.

"No I haven't! And if you had a shred of self-respect you would turn that book in!" she cries.  
"Not bloody likely!" Ron cuts in. "He's top of the class. Even better than you, Hermione. Slughorn thinks he's a genius!" He tells casually.

Melanie, of course, knew this. Potion's was her favorite class. She was usually very good, her and Draco. Then Harry stepped up the ranks, and what kind of friend would she be if she loathed him for it, but it was different for Hermione. Of course she wanted to see her friends succeed, but with the constant nagging about the bloody book, and the comments from Ron, it was pressuring.

She turns and glares at him from the front. "What?" he asks innocently.

Hermione then gets up. "I'd like to know just whose book that was. Let's take a look, shall we?" she says. Harry stares at her alertly. He hurriedly gets up as well.  
"No." He tells irritably. Melanie cocks an eyebrow. This wasn't going to end well.  
"Why not?" Hermione asks suspiciously, following him around the couch as he walked with his back, facing the determined Granger.  
"The binding is…fragile." He replies quickly, simply not wanting her to touch it. He liked being top of class, and disliked that Hermione so obviously disliked that.  
"The binding is fragile?!" Hermione asks in irritancy.

Harry holds it down out of her way, but failed to notice Ginny, behind him in a chair, as she plucked it out of his hand and rushed away with it just as he turned to look.

She opens it quickly, and looks at the name, then turns to them. "Who's the Half-Blood Prince?" she asks.  
"Who?" Hermione asks as Ron and Melanie furrow their eyebrows.  
"That's what it says. Right here. 'This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince.'" Ginny explains, tossing him the book again. He takes it and rushes off irritably, glaring at both girls before leaving, making them smirk in amusement.

….


	33. Chapter 33 (Year 6)

Several days pass. Aside from Harry's obsession with his new potions' book, Hermione's newly found crush on Ron, and Draco's ever pale-ing features, not much else had happened.

It was finally time for the Hogsmead visit. The four friends, wander about for a while, until Harry overhears a conversation between Slughorn and professor Flitwick. He suggests getting some butterbeer, and so, the friends make their way to the Three Broomsticks, where Harry knew, Slughorn was sure to be.

In the inn, the friends banter as usual, as Harry sits strategically to keep an eye on Horus. Ron complains about his sister's new boyfriend, Dean, who were sitting a few ways across them, making out, which almost had Ron running off had Hermione not asked a very odd question that left him quite baffled. She asked what would have happened if it was the two of them kissing, would Ginny leave too?

Their conversation was cut short when Slughorn himself approached them, quite buzzed.

He then invited Harry, Hermione, and Melanie, to supper with a few other select students he found worthy of his time. He could barely even see Ron, and when he did, he addressed him as Wallenby, which made the red-head quite furious.

After Hermione had a little too much to drink, the four friends were out in the snow again, making their way back to school grounds.

"Oh, Melanie! I feel absolutely marvelous!" Hermione chirps, stumbling in the snow. Her and Melanie strolled several feet in front of the boys, where, behind them, Ron was complaining to Harry about what Hermione had said in the pub.  
"I can see that, Mione." Melanie smiled as her female-friend put an arm around her shoulder, mainly for support.

All of a sudden, they hear an ear-piercing scream, emitting from a girl named Leanne.

The four look in concern, and slight fear, at her, then, their eyes fall to the other girl, lying seemingly unconscious on the ground, Katie Bell.

"I warned her! I warned her not to touch it!" Leanne shouts fearfully.

There was no time to react when Katie's body was swayed from side to side on the light-white grounds by an invisible force, then sent shooting and floating several feet above. Hands spread as if by robes. Hair flailing as if under an ocean. Face as pale as a ghost, and mouth wide open as she attempted to scream, but nothing came out. A terrifying sight.

Then, she was pushed vigorously back into the ground, something was sure to be broken.

The friends and Leanne rush forward to help, but then Hagrid appears out of nowhere. "Don't come any closer!" He shouts. "Get back! All of you!"

The five immediately comply. Hagrid zooms forwards and scoops Katie up cautiously.

Then, Harry notes an object on the ground. A necklace it seemed, lying in its opened wrapping sheets. He moves to get a closer look. "Do not touch that!" Hagrid yells once more, making Harry freeze. "Except by the wrappings. Understand?" He explains.

Harry nods quickly, and goes to do so. Melanie and the others eye him fearfully, unsure what to expect. "Be careful, Harry." Melanie warns.

…

After the drastic turn of events, the four friends were sent back to Hogwarts, along with Leanne, for questioning.

After interrogating Leanne, professor McGonagall sent the four friends in next. Professor Snape walks in a few minutes later to study the necklace.

"What do you think?" McGonagall asks him.  
"I think miss Belle is lucky to be alive." He answers.  
"She was cursed, wasn't she?" Asks Harry. "I know Katie. Off the Quidditch pitch she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was bringing that to someone, she wasn't doing it knowingly." He tells firmly.  
"Yes. She was cursed." McGonagall explained.

Harry couldn't hold back any more. He had to say something. He knew what it would cost, but things had gone too far to keep quiet. He had to say something.

"It was Malfoy." He uttered, shocking all those around him, especially Melanie.

Hermione glares at him intensely, Ron too, but Melanie is purely shocked, standing there with her mouth slightly agape and an incredible weigh heavying on her chest.

"That is a very serious accusation, mister Potter." McGonagall notes sternly.  
"Indeed. Your evidence?" Snape asks irritably, Melanie waiting impatiently.  
"I just know." Harry replies, making Melanie scoff. He turns to her. Maybe this wasn't the best of times, nor the best of ways to put it, but he knew. It had to be him.

After all, it was Harry who had glimpsed Malfoy in the pub just before the four friends took their seats. It couldn't have been a coincidence, that he would suspiciously be there just before Katie got hexed.

"You... just... know." Snape notes mockingly, attempting to drive all suspicions of Draco to a far off corner. "Once again you astonish with your gifts, Potter, gifts mere mortals could only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One."

The four remain their silence, Melanie on the edge of exploding. Ron and Hermione extremely uncomfortable with the situation Harry had put them in. Harry himself wary, but he couldn't avoid the problem anymore.

"I suggest you return to your dormitory. All of you." McGonagall states.

….

The now dismantled friends walk out and into the hall, Melanie storming off furiously, a million thoughts running about her head.

How long has Harry thought so of Draco? Did the others know about this? Why didn't he tell her? Did he think it was better for her to find out this way?! Why even accuse Draco at all?!

She was angry. Purely frustrated. She could not even face Harry right now.

"Melanie wait!" He yells after her, the others following.  
"I don't want to talk about it, Harry." She tells firmly, still walking off. She needed some air.

Harry jumps in front of her, insistently. Hermione on one side, and Ron on the other, covering them, unsure what to do. Harry had crossed a line, a big one. "Mel, please. Let me explain."  
"Explain what, Harry?! That you think my boyfriend's a Death Eater?! That you think he's capable of killing someone?!" She asks in disbelief, voice rising, but not loud enough for passers to hear them.

Harry stays his silence; unsure it was wise to say that he did think so right now.

"How dare you?! After everything he's done for me! Standing by me in my darkest of times! Helping us build an army when Umbridge refused us protection!" She insists.

Harry had nearly forgotten about all that, too overcome by doubts and suspicions, too angry about Sirius's death. Too angry.

He could no longer find the words to convince her. She was right.

But was she?

"Mel, I-" He tries, but she cuts him off.  
"No! Save it." She tells, walking off once more.

He doesn't follow.

…


	34. Chapter 34 (Year 6)

After hearing what had happened with Katie, Blaise had been looking all over for Draco, but he could not, for the life of him, find him.

There was only one more place he could be.

Zabini strolled the forbidden floor cautiously so as not to be seen. He stopped at one of the corridors' dead ends, spoke words till the door appeared.

He opened the enormous, engraved, magically-built door, with minor struggle, stepping into the Room of Requirements.

Blaise quickly evades a book sent flying at his head in the dimly-lit and fully filled with junk room. He looks to see an extremely distressed Draco, kicking and flipping everything in his sight furiously.

"Malfoy!" He shouts to get his attention. To say the least, he expected to find him like this, that's why he's here.

Draco turns to Blaise, tears of fear, anger, and self-loathing brimming his eyes. "Get out, Blaise!" He yells threateningly, voice hoarse.

He almost killed someone. Someone innocent. What if she had really died? What would he have done then?

What has he turned into?

Blaise could almost read his thoughts, he himself feeling heavy.

This was no joke. Everything was at risk. People's lives. Their lives. Their humanity itself was at stake.

What was asked of Draco, was not a task, it was punishment, punishment for his father's failure, punishment for his father's past decisions.

He didn't deserve this.

Blaise pitied him greatly. He knew he didn't have a choice. He knew what would happen if he didn't see this through. He couldn't just stand by and watch him fail. He found that he'd be no different of a murderer if he did.

So here he was.

"I'm not leaving, Malfoy!" He shouts back, approaching the maddened boy with fast steps. He takes hold of Draco's shoulders firmly, attempting to stop the activeness of his adrenaline-fueled body. "Look at me!" He demanded. "Remember why you're doing this!"

Draco stills, and looks him dead in the eyes. "I almost killed her, Blaise." He utters solely.

Hearing it out loud, it hits Blaise, hard. He clenches his jaw in an attempt to collect his thoughts. "Draco, listen to me." He started, using his first name as a sign of seriousness. Draco tries half-heartedly to listen, unable to think about anything other than what he had done. "You and I both know, you wouldn't be doing this if you had a choice." He tries. Draco isn't convinced. "Do you want to see your mum and dad dead?" He asks sternly.

Draco twitches at the thought, a gruesome, terrifying thought. He shakes his head slowly, making Blaise nod in satisfaction with his reply and finally earned concentration. "Do you want to die?" He resumes. Again, Draco shakes his head. "Then this must be done. You made a mistake. You got lucky. It's over now. There are greater things at stake. You have to stay concentrated."

….

It had been two days since the events of Katie. Melanie barely spoke to her friends, always copped up in the library, or by the Black lake. Ron and Hermione hated the new position, and definitely blamed Harry for it, who tried apologizing to Melanie several times, but never got the proper chance, or found the proper time. She'd always come up with an excuse, like needing to study, or its time for class, or she's tired and needs to go to bed.

She'd also been avoiding Draco, as much as he'd been avoiding her.

She didn't want to tell him about what Harry said, but she was so obviously bothered by it, he was most likely to ask her about it. She just needed some time to cool off, and be ready to face everyone again. She'd clear things with Harry, and make sure Draco never finds out what he'd been called.

Draco, however, had been avoiding her for the exact opposite reason, a reason where Harry is completely right. He just couldn't face her, not with what he'd done. How could he? How could he look her in the eye and lie? To Melanie? He couldn't.

Then came the day, the night of the second day since the past events. Draco needed out of his dorms, somewhere he could see the skies. He feared going to the lake. What if she was there? It wasn't the first time Melanie snuck off at night. But where else could he go?

The Quidditch pitch.

True so, Melanie was indeed roaming the halls that very night like many other nights. She just wanted away from Harry for a while, clear her head.

On his way to the pitch, Draco turns a corner and pumps into her. They jump in shock, her more than him. She places a hand on her chest, chuckling slightly. "Oh, Draco! You scared me." She smiles, making his own grow upon seeing her, only to be recalled by his grim reality, the one he had to lie about to her of all people.

She stops too, her eyes catching his. She does not notice how worried he is, mainly because the bigger part of him is glad to see her.

She begins to wonder how on earth it came to Harry that Draco was to be accused of such a horrific act. It was Draco, her Draco, the Draco she'd known for years, the Draco she'd seen so many sides of, the Draco she trusted with her life…the Draco she fell in love with.

"What are you doing out so late, Mel?" He questions curiously.  
"I could ask you the same thing." She tells, feigning playfulness. She was still quite upset, more now that the topic of her frown was right in front of her.

And though she tried her best to hide it, he could see right through her. He always could, even before they were anything more than frienemies, he could always see the difference between a genuine Melanie, and an acting one.

"What's wrong?" He asks in concern, and slight fear. Had she found out about him? Melanie's face falls for a mere second, enough for the truth to be caught. She quickly smiles, shaking her head dismissively. She refused to discuss this with him, extremely. She would not tell him that Harry thought him a murderer.

"Nothing. Just a little tired." She tells. He cocks a doubtful eyebrow.  
"Come on, love. You can't hide from me." He tells seriously. Her smile brightens, genuinely this time. How she loved it when he called her love. How she loved it when he could see her for he she really is, how she was really feeling, always.  
"Nothing. Really. I'm fine now."

Maybe this is just what she needed, to be with him for a while, just the two of them, like old times.

He nods thoughtfully, not wanting to push, as if subconsciously hoping she would never push him for truth either.

"Alright then." He starts, offering her his arm, she takes it curiously. "Let's go."  
"Where to?" She asks.

If they were both to spend the night out, talking was the last thing either wanted to do. He had the perfect alternative idea in mind.

"The Quidditch pitch." He answered.  
"Why?"  
"Promised I'd teach you how to ride a broom, remember?" He asked mischievously. She stared at him wide eyed, surprised that he himself remembered. She laughed out from excitement, making his heart skip eight beats at once. God, he loved her.

…

After what had happened with Katie, Blaise had been keeping an extra eye on Draco, who seemed to have lost a bit of his sanity after what he'd done.

Blaise couldn't have him exposed, that would send all they've been doing to the ground, and he couldn't have him breaking down either, he'd never have the mind to finish the job.

So, currently, Zabini was following the two love birds, several, several feet away still, just keeping an eye on the blonde idiot, using the Disillusionment charm to remain unseen as he blended in with all his surroundings like a chameleon, book in hand to entertain himself. He doesn't get paid to babysit.

Draco led Melanie to the pitch. Meanwhile, Blaise had placed a napkin on the grass, seated himself far off, and opened up his book, reading patiently. The sky was clear. It was quiet enough. He should get out more.

Draco summoned his broom, a top Nimbus 2001 model, bought to him by his father in the second Hogwarts year, when Draco was partially interested in Quidditch, mostly for beating Harry.

Melanie chuckles slightly. "Haven't seen this in a while." She notes, amused.  
"Haven't used it in a while." Utters Draco.

He then hands it out to her. She eyes him quizzically. He nods in assurance. She grasps it doubtfully.

Her hand wrapped around its black, thin but sturdy, wooden figure. The broom's hairs as if brushed ethically. The stirrups' metallic surface shimmering in the moonlight.

It was as intimidating as it was fascinating, making her chuckle slightly. She then turs to him doubtfully once more. "Are you sure?" She asks, afraid of scratching it maybe, she was barely experienced in broom-riding, she was sure to bruise it, and that would be a great shame. The broom was quality-made.

"Of course, I'm sure." Draco tells firmly. Honestly, the last thing he could care about right now was getting scratches on his rarely-used broom. He needed this.

Granted, it reminded him of a time when his father was a free, generous man. When the top of his own problems was living up to Harry's vastly increasing reputation. Still, broom-riding was easy. He'd make sure she got the hang of it.

Draco walked around and behind her as she eyed him curiously. He got closer, wrapping one arm around her waist, making air rush out of her lungs as he pulled her closely. He put his other arm on hers, the one with the broom.

Zabini looked up from the pages of his shriveled book, saw the exchange and rolled his eyes, resuming reading.

Love was silly, and too much of a distraction in his opinion, though most girls would kill for a guy like him. But time changes people, especially conflicted teenagers.

Draco places his hand on hers, rotating it till she held the broom in a horizontal position, though she could barely concentrate on anything but his touch, his warmth.

"Now." He started, his breath making the hairs on her neck stand, driving her mad, but she loved it, and he knew. "Let go."

She does so as if in trance. Then, the broom floats, two feet above the ground. Draco releases Melanie, her body fighting his sudden absence extremely.

He walks to the other side of the broom. "Get on." He beckons. She is hesitant, but does as told, him supporting her. "Put your legs on the stirrups. Now, tilt forward, and think up." He smirks. She eyes him quizzically, then floats another foot off the floor, eyes going wide with concern.  
"Oh my god!" She grins nervously with excitement, making him let out a laugh.  
"Now, keep in mind that tilting up, will make you go higher. You probably don't want that." He laughs again.  
"Not funny!" She shouts back.  
"Well, go on then, fly around!" He tells.

Again, she hesitates, but eventually, she's circling around the pitch at ground level, as happy as she could be, Draco watching her proudly. "Well, come on then! Go higher!" He encourages.

She parks up next to him, shaking her head in refusal. "No. I've had my fun. But I am not going higher." She smirks playfully.  
"Even with me?" Draco suggests confidently. She arches an eyebrow thoughtfully.  
"How am I to know you won't drop me?" She asks daringly, inching closer.  
"You'll just have to trust me." He retaliates.

But she did trust him, more than anyone these days, so when he offers her his hand…she takes it.

Draco gets onto his broom. She follows after, climbing behind him, wrapping her arms around him tightly, making him chuckle. "If you choke the life out of me, love, we won't make back to the ground." He notes sarcastically.  
"Shut up!" She shouts nervously.

He sets up, pushing Blaise's alert up to ten when he's refocused, and finds that they're sky high! Where he was sure, at least one professor could see them.

On the way up, Melanie squeezed her eyes shut, wincing at the feeling of her stomach doing flips, scared half to death. Then, he stops, but that doesn't ease her concern as she feels the rush of cool air on her skin and in her loose hair.

"For god's sake, Mel! Open your eyes!" Draco insists.  
"No!" She yells in a child-like tone, making him laugh again.  
"Melanie, come on!" He tells again.

Slowly, she opens them, to a sight that takes her breath away. The moon. Huge. White. Glowing in majesty.  
"Oh, my!" She utters in amazement.  
"See. Worth it." He tells as she rests her head on his back, observing beauty like no other.

Up there, that far from all the troubles of the world, Draco found a deep yearning in him for that freedom. He honestly debated flying off with Melanie, and never looking back. What he would give now for this calm, this peace, this free life, with her.

A sharp whistle grasps both their attention, making Melanie tighten her hold on Draco in fear of falling from shock. They look down. Was it a teacher?

"Is that Blaise?" Melanie asks suspiciously. Draco squints his eyes, then sighs.  
"Yes." He replies, flying back down reluctantly, Melanie trying not to scream in the process.

"Well, that was quite impressive, Malfoy." Blaise starts sarcastically. "I'm sure half the teachers will be at our backs any time now." He looks around for emphasize. He then turns his eyes to her. "Melanie." He smiles, making her smile brightly for finally using her first name. Why not?  
"Blaise." She greets back happily.

He then turns back to Draco. "Come on, genius." He tells, walking off, Draco following irritably with Melanie beside him as he sent his broom away.  
"What are you doing here, Blaise?" Draco inquires.  
"Just passing by." He answers casually.  
"Really?" Draco asks disbelievingly.  
"Yes, really. Problem, Draco?" He questions innocently, making Melanie chuckle.  
"Amused, love?" Her lover inquires.  
"Not at all." She smiles.

It was one of the best days she'd had in her life, and she'd be damned if she'd let Harry accuse Draco, her Draco, of anything, ever again.

…..


	35. Chapter 35 (Year 6)

The three, Blaise, Draco, and Melanie, reenter the school discreetly. Melanie splits paths with them to head to her dorm, having just had one of the best nights of her life.

She enters the Common Room with a wide smile, which falls upon seeing that the only other person still awake and in the room was Harry, of all people.

He jumps up at the sight of her, having been waiting to catch her alone all day. "Melanie." He calls as if desperately. The Redwing refrains from rolling her eyes at his ever increasing attempts at an apology.

She was in a good mood, maybe she'd hear him out this time. She stands across him, crossing her arms expectantly.

He takes this as a long-awaited sign to grasp the chance. He takes it. "Look, I know, what I said seemed unfair-"  
"That's not what bothers me, Harry. It's that, this whole time, this is what you've been thinking, without proof, might I add, and you've never bothered discussing it with me!"  
"I-"  
"No! You'd rather embarrass my ignorance in front of my friends, and two headmasters! Brilliant, Harry."

Harry could see, he really did it this time. He'd never seen Melanie so angry before. It was nerve wrecking. He hated it.

Though his pride told him to stand by his opinion, well, minor suspicions, his friendship with Melanie meant more. This wasn't war. Who was right and who was wrong. She was his friend, and he hurt her. Now, he had to make it right.

"You're right. I should have come to you." He starts. She listens intently. "Honestly, I didn't know what to say. I just…I've got a bad feeling, Melanie. And I can't shake it." Her features soften at that.

She wants to pull that card, the card that stated he was overreacting because of losing Sirius, but it was too cruel. Even if he hid his pain behind suspicions, even if it wasn't right, deep down, he was just scared, in pain, and all alone. She could see that, and she'd be stupid and a downright horrible person to ignore it.

"Still. I shouldn't have kept it from you…I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He plead.

At that, Melanie smiled softly at him. "Of course, I forgive you." She told, making a relieved smile of his own grow.

With that incredible guilt lifting off his chest, he rushed over and engulfed her in an enormous hug, shocking her slightly. He didn't know what he would have done if he lost her, of all people.

She hugged him back happily, and once again, broken bonds were mended.

…..

Upon reaching their dorms, Draco questions Blaise's appearance at the pitch. They enter the Common Room. No one else is up.

"What was that all about?" Draco asks irritably.  
"What was what?" Blaise asks dismissively, heading up to the dorms. Draco stands in his way.  
"Don't screw with me, Zabini!" The Malfoy whisper yells. "Why were you following us around?" He questions again.

Blaise scrunches his nose in disgust, not liking the fact that Draco made it sound like he was a pervert. "'Us'? Not 'Us'! Never 'Us'! You. I was following you." He notes.

Draco rolls his eyes at Blaise's dry humor. "Is that supposed to be better?"  
"Look, to be fairly honest, Malfoy, you haven't exactly been in the sanest states of mind for the past few days." He notes tiredly.  
"So-w-what?! You're worried I'd have some kind of mental breakdown?!" Draco asks furiously.  
"As a matter of fact, I am." Blaise answers plainly.  
"For the last time, Blaise. I. Don't. Need. Your. Help." The blonde states firmly. Of course he needed help, but with what, for god's sake! Murder! He refused help, and Blaise knew it, but that wasn't what considered Zabini.  
"And for the last time, Draco. This isn't just about you! What do you think is gonna happen if you fail? If you die?!" He asks, seriously this time.

Blaise had been keeping the mood light from the start of the hellish year, buts when Draco slipped big and almost got someone else killed, Blaise had been on edge.

He felt that, if even subconsciously, Draco was deliberately screwing up. Did he have any idea what that would cost? Failing the Dark Lord?!

So, upon uttering that question aloud, Draco thought he knew the answer. Death of him and his family, but Blaise set light to another point.

"He'll send someone else, Malfoy. Someone he knows can get the job done, and I promise you, it'll cost way more lives. What do you think might happen to sweet, innocent Melanie then, hmm?" He states. Draco is taken aback, struggling to process what had just been said, wincing at the thought, at the damned thought, of losing her, forever if Blaise's words were to be considered.

Dead.

"Now. I, for one, would like the chaos to stay at a minimum. And I'll bloody make sure of it." Zabini says firmly.

He then turns around, headed up the stairs. "I've got a long day tomorrow. Slughorn's dinner party. You know, the one you're not invited to." He teases the blonde, who can barely hear him, too caught up in his own thoughts.

He did need a hand.

"Redwing'll be there." Blaise smirks. "Maybe we'll hit it off." He pushes sarcastically, earning an intense glare form Draco, satisfying Blaise's goal at irritating him, just for the fun of it. "Kidding, Malfoy! God! So dull."

….

The next day was much calmer, to everyone's gratitude. Hermione and Ron rejoiced upon hearing that Melanie and Harry were well along again.

At night, Harry, Hermione, and Melanie made their way to Slughorn's party. After an enjoyable feast and small talk, dessert was served, ice cream. Horus must have thought them children, it was slightly offending.

Still they didn't complain. Who doesn't love ice cream?

One seat was still empty though, Ginny's. Things between her and Dean weren't going so well, it seemed. The friends pitied her, and didn't really know how to help.

"So tell me, Cormac. See much of your uncle, Tiberius, these days." Horus starts casually at Cormac right next to him on the round table, the same Cormac that had been persistently flirting with Hermione for the past few days.

"Yes, sir. In fact, I'm meant to go hunting with him and the Minister for Magic over holiday." Cormac answers proudly, eyeing Hermione intently, who isn't even looking at him, seated by Harry and Melanie and Neville.

Across them, was a very bored Blaise, one named Belby, and female twins that Melanie was unfamiliar with.

"Well, be sure to give them both my best. What about your uncle, Belby? Working on anything new? For those of you who don't know, Marcus' uncle invented the Wolfsbane Potion." Slughorn adds enthusiastically.

Belby is devouring his ice cream by Blaise, who is eyeing him in utter disgust as he speaks with a full mouth. "Dunno. He and me dad don't get on. Probably because dad thinks potions are rubbish. Says the only potion worth having is a stiff one at the end of the-" Slughorn quickly cuts him off before finishing that specific, inappropriate sentence, turning to Melanie.

"On the topic of potions, miss Redwing." He starts. Melanie turns to him expectantly from eyeing Belby with bewilderment. "You and mister Malfoy make quite the team in class."

And at that, Melanie's face falls red. Harry grimaces at the mention of him who he still currently despised. Hermione gets awkward, and Blaise raises an amused eyebrow.

Why did everyone have to bring that up? It's not that she was embarrassed, it's that, to her, these are private affairs that shouldn't be constantly brought up in public.

"Mhmm." She answers reluctantly, cutting at the melted ice cream with her spoon tensely.  
"Intriguing, especially considering the reputation between Gryffindors and Slytherins." He states.

Everyone knew Draco and her were together. Not Slughorn it seemed. Just her luck. His statement irritates her. Judging books by the cover.

"Yes, well, we get along quite well. Draco may not be as good in potions, but he does well elsewhere." She defends with a calm smile, well aware that Horus disliked Draco.

At that, Blaise smirks as the teacher grows uncomfortably silent. Horus wasn't stupid. He'd managed to deduce from her tone that the two did more than get along well.

Zabini found that he suddenly wasn't as bored, oh he was definitely enjoying this, getting worked up on the thought of meeting up with Draco and telling all about how his girl stood up for him, which was strange. Zabini never had such indulges before. When was the last time he had a friend?

"I see." Slughorn resumes. "And you, miss Granger? What is it your family does in the Muggle world?" He asks, seemingly jumping from one uncomfortable conversation to another.

Hermione is alert upon hearing her name. What a night. She is hesitant to reply. She knew well what most of those in the room thought of Muggles. Still, all eyes were on her. She had to say something. "My parents are dentists. They tend to people's teeth." She tells.

As expected, she got odd looks from all those around her, except Harry and Melanie, who already knew this and found it completely normal.

"Fascinating. And is that considered a dangerous profession?" Horus asks, intrigued.  
"No. Though, a boy named Robbie Fenwick did bite my father once. Needed ten stitches." Hermione told, pleased with the memory.

All but her friends were staring at her wide-eyed. Then, Blaise let out a laugh he couldn't keep in. Muggles were beyond ridicules in his opinion.

He broke the silence. A small part of Hermione thought he was actually laughing with her, but Melanie knew better. "Amused, Blaise?" She asks, raising a warning eyebrow at him.

He turns to her, and is even more amused at her reply. He had earned a very similar reply from Draco at the beginning of the year. Definitely meant to be.

Then Ginny walks in, looking awful. Bags of pain underneath her eyes. Seemed that her and Dean fought again.

Harry rose upon her entering, making every one stare awkwardly at him, and Melanie and Hermione smirk knowingly.

Alas, the wild night ended quickly after that. Certainly a night all wished to forget. Harry hadn't left when all did, having needing to do what Dumbledore asked of him, and getting the truth out of Slughorn, the truth of what the Dark Lord had asked him that one night, the truth Slughorn tampered with for reasons unknown.

When Blaise had gone back to the dorm, he debated telling Malfoy anything. Yes, he wanted to. Yes, a big part of him, that he fought most of the time, wanted to be a normal teenager talking normally to his friend about regular guy things. But he wasn't normal, his life at least, and least of all was his friend's, Draco.

Blaise said nothing. Deep down, he really was worried about Draco, a small part of him even cared for Melanie. He couldn't afford having Draco distracted of what he had to do, and Melanie had the tendency to be a grand distraction, so he did not speak.

…..


	36. Chapter 36 (Year 6)

Several days had passed, and with each passing day, it was becoming harder for Draco to accomplish his tasks for the Dark Lord, and even harder to keep up class attendances.

Blaise had advised Draco to put his focuses on the vanishing cabinet more so, but even that was preposterously difficult!

No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, something always went wrong. If he wasn't working on it, then he was thinking about it. He'd been so distracted lately; it was even easier for Melanie to notice something was off.

Blaise had also warned him about her, how she was distracting him, calmly stating that he should work on staying alive first, then on further relationships. And even though Draco hated the idea, and hated it even more that Blaise was right, he'd subconsciously found himself doing exactly that.

Whenever he'd see her, alarm bells immediately went off in his head. Not only did Blaise plant caution in him, but he brought back that fear she'd unknowingly managed to take away temporarily, that fear of her finding out, the fear of losing her, or worse, hurting her.

He hated it. Things suddenly felt too heavy to carry. Blaise wasn't enough. She wasn't enough. Nothing was enough.

He knew, it was only a matter of time before everything spiraled out of control, and that very rational fear was affecting his daily activity quite clearly, to all.

Lately, Melanie hadn't gotten many chances to talk to him, and couldn't shake the feeling that he was avoiding her. The problem was that this wasn't new. It was just like when the year first started, then it toned down, now it was back again. He was driving her crazy!

One time, she called his name and could've sworn he looked directly at her, yet still walked away.

Doubts. She couldn't stop the rapidly rising doubts, doubts that, like it or not, Harry had already planted in her head, even if she'd fought against it, even if she'd denied it, still they came, small, but growing.

Still, she was persistent, and pushed them aside till she got the chance to talk to him in person. But then, a few, distracting events had met her first.

It was finally time for the official annual Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Which meant that Ron was to play Keeper officially.

Everyone was cheering for him. Literally all Gryffindors were rooting, as well as many other members of the remaining houses, least of all the Slytherins themselves of course.

It was great, but mostly pressuring, and Ron was never comfortable under pressure, and since we were talking pressure from over a hundred students, let's just say he wasn't doing so good.

"I'm resigning!" Says Ron. His friends eye him in shock as he seats himself across them on the table. They were in the hall, minutes away from the match. "After today's match. McLaggen can have my spot!" He tells frantically.

"Ron! You can't be serious!" Melanie calls, seated by Harry and Hermione.  
"I bloody straight am!"  
"Fine." Harry tells. They all turn to him in confusion. "Have it your way. Juice?" He asks casually, them still perplexed.

Ron takes the drink warily. "Hello, everyone." Greets Luna from beside them, wearing a mask around her face that was presumed to be a lion's mane. She looks to Ron. "You look dreadful, Ron." She notes. Ron rolls his eyes at that. Luna then turns to Harry. "Is that why you put something in his cup?" She asks. "Is it a tonic?"

All but Harry furrow their eyebrows at that. Harry then smirks, flashes the small, but noticeable vial of liquid luck at them before placing it back in his pocket. Ron's eyes go wide with excitement upon realizing what it was, but the girls are far from pleased. "Don't drink it, Ron!" Tells Hermione. He drinks it anyways.

Hermione then turns to Harry. "You could get expelled for that!" She exclaims. Harry feigns innocence.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He says.  
"C'mon, Harry! We've got a game to win!" Ron urges.

And as said, Ron had won them the day!

The Gryffindor's celebrate their victory in the Common Room, where Harry reveals to the girls that he hadn't placed anything in Ron's drink, that he only made him think he did to boost his confidence, and alas, that Ron truly won the match by skill, which the girls rejoiced upon hearing.

Then, the least expected thing happened. Lavender, who had been fairly obviously hitting on Ron since he started tryouts, grabs him in a moment of excitement, and kisses him…in front of Hermione.

…

Hermione stormed out of the room, Melanie and Harry following. Harry didn't know about Hermione's feelings towards Ron, like Melanie did, but he caught on that night. They tried to comfort her, but she was really hurting.

She was so caught up with her emotions towards Ron, even so that Melanie told her to tell him how she felt, but she kept holding it off, she wasn't ready. Now, it was too late, like studying so hard for an exam, only to find it cancelled.

She was angry. At Lavender. At Ron for not seeing it. At Melanie for encouraging this. But, most of all, at herself, for not speaking sooner.

Ron came out, Lavender with him, laughing and giggling, a picture that slabbed Hermione across the face, and fed into her hurt and rage. She was harsh towards him. She drove him away.

And so, the two days that followed were far from easy. Harry and Melanie tried to keep the group compatible, but it just wasn't working. Ron was angry with Hermione for her outburst, which he still didn't understand the cause of, and she refused to tell him, and swore the others to secrecy to avoid her further embarrassment. And Hermione was in too much pain to see him. So, they were divided, and it sucked.

Throughout the clatter, Melanie still hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Draco. Slughorn's Christmas party was coming to, and she was allowed to bring someone, so, that day, she was determined to find her block-headed boyfriend and force him with her.

She was scouring the halls, headed to her dorms for a quick change after classes. She spotted him, turning a corner off the crowd. She hurried after him. "Draco!" She calls.

He stops dead in his tracks. Closing his eyes momentarily, as if readying to face her, to feign a smile. Oh how he wished it would all just end. He hated being so distant from her. It was like he needed to be near her.

When Blaise would force him to classes, he'd be in a corner, focusing on nothing but her. Just looking at her was comforting, yet, beyond painful. So close, but never close enough. It was so hard. She had no idea what he was going through.

But, when he turned, when she saw his face, all that determination, the scolding she'd planned for him, washed away, and was replaced with pure concern. He looked so pale. Dark lines underneath his gorgeous eyes. But, one thing she couldn't overlook was the look in those bright eyes of his, a look of fear, she was sure of it.

Her heart ached extremely in her chest, like it knew more than she did, it knew what it had to do, and she listened without question.

And without words, Melanie placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closely, resting his head on her shoulder.

He was shocked. Utterly. Then he felt every muscle in his body ache. Relief. An immiscible amount he could barely comprehend.

Without words, he too put his arms around her tightly. He felt himself losing his grip on his bottled up pains, and refused to fall apart in her arms. He took a deep, calming breath, breathing in the scent of her hair, burying his face in the crotch of her neck as she massaged his head with tips of her fingers, feeling every bit of relief he was. And neither could care less about the passing students, and possibly passing teachers. It was just them, for just a minute, that felt like forever.

He then pulled back, fairly worried about losing it in her arms, but he didn't go all the way, resting his forehead on hers. She smiled softly, forcing a smile on him too.

She opened her mouth, about to speak, but someone beat her to it. "There you are." Hermione utters, coming near them as the couple pulled apart and Hermione realized she'd walked in on something. "Sorry. I-"  
"It's fine, Hermione." Melanie dismisses for the sake of reducing the awkwardness, but it was too late.

Draco had gone back to being silently uncomfortable. And Hermione had forgotten what she'd come to say. She blathers out the first thing that comes to mind, trying to break the ice. "Were you talking about the party?" She tries asking casually. Melanie plays along.  
"We were about to." She said, turning to Draco, who looked confused. Not everyone knew about the party, so she explained. "Slughorn's having a Christmas party. And I want you to come with me." She smiles.

Draco attempts to process her words, unsure how to react, then his eyes caught sight of the impatiently waving Zabini at the end of the hall. The Malfoy furrows his eyebrows in concern, recalling that, before walking into Melanie, he was supposed to be headed to the Room, to meet up with Blaise for their next attempts at getting that damned cabinet to work.

They were nowhere near close! It was maddening. If he was to go to said party, Blaise would have his head. Truth be told, he'd rather deal with Zabini's wrath than the Dark Lord's himself.

But seriously, time was not in his favor. He'd be a fool to deny it.

Melanie notes the flip in his mood, and the distant look in his eyes. She furrows her eyebrows, turning to see who he was looking at, and spots Blaise, who looked dead serious. Hermione sees him too and is suspicious of the situation.

"I'm…uh." Draco starts. She turns back to him. "I'm sorry, love…I can't. I…uh…promised Blaise I'd help him with something. And it can't wait. I'm sorry."

Melanie feels a dagger stab at her heart. He lied to her. She could see it as clear as day. He flat out lied to her.

She panicked.

Never. Never. Had Draco ever lied to her. She had no idea what to do. The amount of shock and panic led her into a temporary state of denial. So, she nodded her head as if understandingly. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." She smiles. But he knows…He knows it's fake.

There was nothing he could say. Nothing he could do, to make it better, for either of them. So he leaves, because he could barely keep it together anymore. "I'll see around." He tells, heading off.  
"Yeah." She retorts.

The two girls watch silently as the blonde heads off with Blaise. "Well, that was awfully suspicious." Hermione calls worriedly. Melanie stays her silence, making her friend turn to her in concern. "Are you alright?" She asks.

Melanie nods, yet feels her heart sink all too suddenly. A lump rises in her throat and her eyes shimmer with tears. "I'm fine." She tries, but the minute she utters those words, she breaks.

The sudden reaction surprises Hermione and aches her heart for her best friend. "Oh, Melanie!" She pulls her into her arms.  
"He lied, Hermione!" Melanie cried in her shoulder, yet still spoke in whispers, her loyalty to him still there, refusing to expose him. "I saw it in his eyes! He lied to me!"

…..


	37. Chapter 37 (Year 6)

Hermione guides Melanie to the dorms. The more they walked, the more she regained some of her control back, opening a door of thoughts to her eyes, thoughts she'd kept locked up tight, thoughts that needed a push, and that was the push.

In the dorms, Hermione attempts to comfort Melanie, who became warily quiet. Even weirder when she asked Hermione to leave her be for a bit. Reluctantly, Hermione obliged.

The boys entered the dorm later, together. Hermione and Ron weren't on talking terms per se, but this was Melanie. Their personal problems were set far aside. She told them what had happened. Harry pointed out that he knew this would have happened, and made several other accusations. Ron inquired what to do, what they should do, what she would do now.

That was when she herself came out of the room, an unreadable expression on her face, but it was evident she was crying, tears that had dried at least an hour ago.

She thought long and hard about her decision. She had to confront him. It was the healthiest course of action in any relationship. She wasn't weak. She wasn't stupid. She wouldn't cry her eyes out all day. If there was a problem between them, it was their problem. No one else should intervene, and, by far, the problem should not be ignored.

"Melanie." Hermione noted.  
"You alright?" Ron inquired. She nodded firmly.  
"I'm fine." The Redwing assured, walking off.  
"Where are you going?" Hermione asks perplexedly.

Melanie halts her steps, turns on her heel, and faces them. "To talk to him." She stated seriously. They remain silent. "If he's hiding something from me, I intent to find out what it is."  
"…Be careful, Mel." Harry tells. She nods slowly at him, then being reminded of Harry's colorful opinions on Draco as she walked out of the room, and she couldn't help the question, what if he was right?

But no. No guessing. No dark thoughts. She would simply find out.

But…simple…was the last thing…this was going to be.

…

In the Slytherin Common Room, Pike opens up the door irritably, only to be disgusted by the sight of a Gryffindor.

"Ugh! What are you doing here?" He asks suspiciously.

Blaise was on his favorite arm chair, reading as usual. The question had caught his attention, and he tilted forward slightly to catch sight of the intruder.

"I'm here to see Draco." She notes tiredly, honestly in no mood to put up with shit.  
"Sorry! No Gryffindor slime allowed! Bugger o-"

Pike was cut off by a firm hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Blaise, and immediately tones down. Almost all Slytherin boys were jealous of Blaise, and those who weren't, respected him. Pike wasn't one of those few, but those jealous were also afraid. Blaise was unpredictable and fairly intimidating.

"Take a walk, Pike. I'll take care of our guest here." He told, more commanded. In all honestly, Melanie was grateful Blaise was around. At least she trusted him, and didn't have to constantly be vigilant around him.

Blaise walked her out of the room and closed the door behind him. He stood tall across her, studying her closely, like he ordinarily did, ordinary for him at least. With the look on her face and her tired eyes, he'd managed to deduce exactly what she would say, yet, still, he played dumb to get the most honest results.

"What can I help you with, Redwing?" He asked casually.  
"Where is he, Blaise?" She asked impatiently. She knows Zabini knows she's here for him. Instead of talking to her himself, he would have called Draco, but he didn't. The only explanation was that Draco wasn't even in the room, so where in the world was he?

Blaise clenches his jaw. She wasn't going to make this easy. "How should I know?" He asked instead, feigning annoyance, though he knew exactly where the Malfoy was.

Melanie would have believed him, had she not seen with her own eyes how close the two had become this year. Blaise was lying too, though less clearly, she could still see it. No more beating around the bush. "Blaise. What's going on?" She questioned strictly.

As if he pulled down a mask, Blaise's expression changed incomprehensively. He locked eyes with the Redwing intensely and spoke firmly, nearing inches, sending shivers up her spine at his sudden flip. "Ignorance. Is. Bliss." He uttered. It took her a second to get that. "You don't have to know everything, Redwing. And if you really do care about him. If. You. Want. To see him unharmed. You'll stop asking questions." He told, causing her to freeze, in fear and confusion.

Blaise steps back and grabs the door knob, readying to leave, but not without those last words. "When the truth comes out. And it will. Remember. One. Thing…There was never…a choice."

And at that, he opened the door, disappeared inside, and shut it behind him, hoping he'd succeeded in keeping her at bay willingly.

Melanie was at loss for words. At loss for thoughts. She was given too much information to process at once, too shocking to find the strength to face Blaise with more questions.

Never had she ever been more confused…or scared.

…

When Melanie went back to her dorms. She'd found that her friends had been anxiously waiting for her return with the newly found information they were sure she got, but she didn't say anything other than the fact that Draco wasn't there, and left it at that, claiming she was tried and needed sleep.

She didn't tell them, because she herself didn't understand anything from what Blaise had said. More so, Harry's reaction to Zabini's words also concerned her. She didn't need to hear any more accusations from anyone. She just didn't have the energy to deal.

The Redwing feigned sleep all night. It was simply impossible for her to put her working, mad-going mind at ease, but at the same time, she didn't want to be asked about it.

It was like trying to fit puzzle pieces from different pictures. The lies. Why the lies? What were they hiding? What in the world's name were they doing?!

Death Eater…..No. It couldn't be…..But it could.

And that one thought sent her into another fit of silent tears on her soaked pillow case. She was losing him, wasn't she? No. She couldn't. She wouldn't! How could he?! How could he what?...

Her charged thoughts eventually wore her out, and alas, her body and mind gave into the wide embrace of empty sleep.

When Draco had come back from his daily cabinet attempts, that Blaise sometimes joined in, Zabini had already warned Pike about saying a word to the Malfoy about Melanie's visit. And he said nothing himself. There was so much he was keeping from Draco, for the sake of insuring he stayed focused enough to keep his family and himself alive. Blaise'd be damned if he let Draco slip after all this time, after all this trying.

But there was only so much one man could do.

…  
The next day, Hermione attempts to wake Melanie up. She rose in stun, as if a bucket of ice had been emptied on her. Hermione was taking notes, trying to deduce anything that made sense, as, since the day before, Melanie hadn't been making any. The Granger asked her friend if she was okay, and Melanie nodded as if automatically.

The day's passing was heavy to all but Melanie, who was practically in a whole other world. Lost in thought, in hurt, confusion, and, most of all, fear.

Fear of what? She wasn't sure yet. Was it fear of a loss yet to come, or fear of facing truth, of facing a reality she'd tried so hard to avoid?

No one had seen sight of Draco the whole day, that was something that hadn't passed Melanie's sight. It only helped to feed into her doubts.

Where was he? What was he doing?! Hours in classes left room for more questions. They just kept piling up, she could physically feel it on her chest, but still, in a semi-state of denial.

Until the party.

Hermione was surprised to find that Melanie was intent on going, saying that she just needed to, something Hermione didn't quite understand.

But Melanie knew, if she was to be left alone in her room, she would collapse. And the last thing she wanted on this earth was for it to be because of Draco. Not him.

So she went, partially in hopes of avoiding the problem further, but then, the problem came to her.

She was at the corner of Slughorn's office, where the party was held, half-heartedly attempting to finish the cup in her hand, standing there like a lost beauty, in her knee-length, wine-colored, strapped dress. Hair loose and resting on one shoulder in smooth, brown waves. Barely any make up on.

Twenty minutes into the party, it happened. "Take your hands off me!" Yells a voice, a voice she knew all too well.

Melanie furrows her eyebrows. She attempts to make her way to the front, where the yelling was, then she saw him, and froze in spot, partially hidden by the crowd.

Slughorn is at the front, frowning at the interruption. "Professor Slughorn, sir!" Professor Filch calls, releasing Draco's jacket collar harshly. "I've just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor! He claims to have been invited to your party."

Draco was about to retort, then, he caught glimpse of her, and he too froze. mesmerized by the Redwing's ever-growing beauty, it takes Draco a moment to note the look on her face.

Oh god…was the only thought that stormed past his mind, as a dark, dark fact made itself clear that very night.

Melanie eyed him with a look of deep hurt in her eyes, a look he'd only ever seen once before, when she'd found the truth of her parents' death, only now, it looked much, much worse, combined by a sense of betrayal. And it could only mean one thing…She knew.

Blaise was also present in the room, observing everything awfully warily. He didn't know what to do, as much as Melanie's friends didn't either. The tension was as thick as a cloud of smoke.

"I'll escort him out." Stated Snape firmly, snapping most of those present out of it. He took hold of Draco's shoulder strictly and led him out, but Draco was barely able to concentrate on anything but her, and the hurt behind her eyes.

The minute Draco was out of sight, Melanie felt as aware as could be. All of her senses kicked back in. This was one chance she wasn't going to miss. They were leaving for the Christmas break after this, and there was no way she would leave as a fool. She had to know, once and for all, who Draco Malfoy really was.

…

On the way out, Melanie pulls a confused Harry along with her in hast. Hand in hand, the two jog down the corridor, then hide behind a pillar, and listen in on Snape and Draco's conversation.

"I don't need your help, Snape. Leave. Me. Alone." Draco tells tiredly.  
"Yes. That is quite evident with the most obvious path of failure you insist to follow." Severus spits.  
"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Draco whisper-yells harshly. Who was Snape do judge, to guess?! He had no idea what he'd been through. He had no idea how hard this was!  
"Really? So you weren't the reason Katie Bell was hexed?" He asks sarcastically. At that, Draco snaps. How did he know about that? What in the world else did Severus know?!

From the behind the pillar, Melanie and Harry waited impatiently for the Malfoy's reply, each for their own reasons.

Draco would take all the mockery, but Snape was going too far. Almost murdering someone wasn't something one would forget, but it wasn't something one wished to be constantly reminded of, by people like Snape no less.

Draco was far from in a mood to argue. All he wanted was for Snape to be gone. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. All the same. It's none of your concern!" Draco tells harshly, completely oblivious to all those present.

Upon hearing that one statement, Melanie felt her heart crack. She closed her eyes to the tears that washed down, tears she'd been keeping in all day, tears that were waiting. Harry eyes her sympathetically and places a hand on her shoulder. He had no idea how she must be feeling right now.

Snape had had enough of Draco's attitude. He shoves him into the nearest wall. Ice in his tone. "I swore to protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow!" Severus exclaims.

Melanie and Harry furrow their eyebrows at this. Of course, Draco knew what his mother had planned with Snape, but, honestly, what could Severus do?

"I don't need your protection!" Draco shouts, barely able to hold it together any more. Snape's eyes grow soft.  
"You're afraid, Draco. You attempt to conceal it, but it's obvious. Let me assist you." He tells.

At that, Melanie dares a peek, as if needing to see for herself, if what Snape had noted was true. She needed to see. Anything. Anything to prove those words. Those words Blaise had pointed at her as a must know. There was…no choice.

Tears glimmer Draco's eyes, no matter how hard he fought them. "There's…nothing…you can do." He utters tensely.

When Snape loosens his grip in realization, Draco pushes past him. "Just leave me alone." He tells angrily, but anger Snape knew wasn't directed at him. Draco walks away. Severus doesn't follow. There was only one thing Snape knew to do now.

Melanie and Harry could hear Draco's footsteps nearing them. That was when Melanie decided to move, worrying Harry extremely as he tried to pull her back, but couldn't.

Draco halts upon seeing her. Her red, glossy eyes. Her drenched cheeks. Her sadness. He saw it all. It was too much to bear. It broke him, knowing he was the reason why.

For a moment, neither said a word. Then, she spoke. "…Show me the mark." She demanded quietly, voice hoarse.

There was no more wonder now. She knew. If he could at least try to explain. "Melanie, I-"  
"Just…show it to me." She plead almost painfully.

And so, he did. Draco rolled up his sleeve, hands shaking. So much anger. So much fear. So much pain.

And there it was. The snake and the skull, slithering across his forearm. Melanie's eyes went slightly wide. He tried reading her expression. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. He could barely think himself.

She inched closer to him, took hold of his arm almost disappointedly, brushing her fingers over it. That touch. That soft, gentle touch. It drove him mad, thinking he'd never be able to feel it again.

Melanie locked eyes with him once more. "Tell me…tell me you had to, Draco. Tell me…there was no choice." She uttered.

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even after everything he now knew she heard. After the truth. After the mark. Still, she tried to prove his innocence. Her. His rock. His Light In The Dark.

But change. That wasn't something they could achieve. Not at this point. Not after everything. Draco shook his head softly. "It doesn't matter…It won't change what I have to do." He replied regretfully. She cocked an eyebrow, tears she couldn't and stopped trying to hold back sliding down her face.  
"What do you have to do, Draco?" She asked reluctantly. A huge part of her refusing to take his answer to that, refusing to hear the truth, but another part almost needed to hear it.

He shook his head again, this time, a flash of fear passed by his eyes that she didn't ignore. "I can't tell you that. I can't." He told, pushing her further tears as his fell too. Draco took hold of her hands as if in need of strength to go on. "You have to understand. It's not just me…My mum. My dad." He told, cracking with every word, and she could tell, he was falling apart, and couldn't hold on any more. Blaise was right. There was no choice.

She shook her head at him, taking his face in her palms, wiping at his hurting tears. "I'll help you, Draco. We'll get through this together." She told firmly as he shook his own head strictly.  
"No. No. I won't pull you through this."  
"Draco-"  
"I won't." He stressed, placing his head on hers as she cried harder, him shushing her softly, caressing her face and wiping at her own tears.

But this was one thing he wouldn't dare change. There was no way he was involving her in any of this.

In that very moment. In that very second. They wanted to say it, as if hurriedly, before they no longer could.

He wanted to tell her so bad, but he knew, it would only succeed in making things worse, for both of them. He didn't want to widen her hurt. He'd hurt her enough already. He never, ever wanted it to be this way. But it was. And so, he said nothing.

But she didn't see it that way. She loved him. She always had, and she always will. She loved Draco Malfoy. And in that godforsaken moment she knew, she had to say it. She had to.

But she didn't get the chance.

Hasting footsteps could be heard, not too far, making both of them highly alert. Harry too, who was still behind the pillar, listening to every word, and missing some, due to their whispering.

Melanie and Draco pulled back an inch, both looking behind her, at the arriving shadows. Melanie turns back to him drastically, as if begging him not to leave her. But he didn't have a choice. He placed one last kiss on her forehead, then began walking back, leaving her behind. "No…" She uttered.

At the end of the hall, he tore his eyes form hers, and it was then that she collapsed, feeling her heart crush in her chest.

The shadows arrive and are revealed to be Hermione, Ron, and Blaise himself. He sees the situation, and catches a glimpse of the fleeing figure, then rushes after him, leaving the three others with a much hurting Melanie.

Harry comes out of hiding and immediately pulls Melanie into his arms as she cried heartedly.

….


	38. Chapter 38 (Year 6)

The next day, students were at the train station, readying to leave for Christmas break.

The night before had been a hellish one. Melanie barely spoke a word. Curled up in her bed. Half-heartedly packing. It broke her friends' hearts.

…..

But no one was hurting more than Draco. Forced into doing things he'd never wanted to do, plotting murder, lying to the people closest to him, hurting them. Hurting her. He was crushed.

Blaise did his best to help him get through that night. Told him it was for the best. To focus on surviving. That Melanie would wait, heal, and forgive. And Blaise truly believed so too, but Draco didn't. His mind was fogged; he couldn't think straight. What little will he had left, Blaise pushed, and never left his side, intent on bringing him back to his feet, but he could only do so much.

When the students reached their destinations, the broken lovers reached their homes, where great concerns and suspicions arose.

When Madeline saw the state Melanie was in, she was shocked to her core. Never had she ever seen her Granddaughter so broken, so in pain, it was worse than when she found out about her parents.

And all Melanie needed, was a push, and she was sent weeping till sunset, speaking words that only succeeded in perplexing Madeline further.

All she was able to comprehend was that it had something to do with that Draco boy, the Dark Lord's threats, and how it wasn't fair.

Knowing they were to spend Christmas at the Weasleys', Madeline held her granddaughter in her arms, telling her it would be alright, as she herself worried away, hoping it would help, till she could figure out more from Melanie's friends.

Draco, on the other hand, said nothing to his questioning mother, and the all too suspicious Bellatrix.

He bottled up, it wasn't healthy. But that changed the day Blaise decided to take his 'helping' a step further. Christmas wasn't going to keep him from assisting the drowning Malfoy.

And it was then that Draco began to truly appreciate his friendship with Blaise, who had stood by him from the beginning, and had never let him fall. He began to wonder where he would have been without the persistent Zabini.

Most likely dead, or worse.

…..

Alas, the day came.

After supper, the Weasleys and the Order of the Phoenix discuss Draco and Snape, and what Melanie was told, and Harry had heard. Madeline was pleased to have some light shed on the situation, but Harry didn't sugarcoat it. It was direly disturbing.

The Redwing herself, however, joined in no such endeavors. The last thing she wanted to do was discuss this with people who were clueless. Clueless about the Malfoy she grew to know. Grew to love.

Aside from that, this was still Christmas, and though her friends tried persuading her to join in a little fun, she refused. And they didn't push.

Climbing up the several Weasley house stories, Hermione reaches the final one. Careful not to spill the cups in her hands, she takes a left, knocks, then enters, to Melanie curled up in blankets, sitting on a bed, and starring out the window.

The Granger inhales as Melanie turns to her, wiping quickly at her stained cheeks. She was crying again.

Why?

For a lot of reasons. She was reassessing, going back to the start of the year, wondering when the lies had started, when was he, or was he ever, being sincere about what he was doing, whilst still trying to remind herself that he had to.

Did he? What was he really asked to do?

Katie. He almost…killed her. Why? What was he trying to do? What was he being forced to do?

…Kill someone?

…No. It couldn't be. Could it?

What if it was? What would she do then?

…Would she ever look at him the same way?

Why did it have to be this way?

It hurt so much, just thinking about it. This was Draco. So much had happened between them. They'd built such a foundation, and it was cracking.

Would they survive it?

Hermione hated it. She hated what was happening, and she hated that she couldn't find the right way to help make it easier. But still, she would try.

"I brought hot coco," the Granger smiles at her friend, who smiled back weakly, yet, appreciatively.

Hermione hands Melanie a mug, and she takes it graciously, simply lying it on her lap with disinterest as Hermione sat opposite her on the bed, putting one foot up.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asks, wincing at her own words. Melanie smiles at her friend once more.  
"I'm fine, Hermione," she assures, then turns to the liquid in the mug. "Just…worried. That's all," she says.

Hermione watches her painfully, uncertain what to say. Melanie was so much better at this than herself.

"Did you write to him?" she asks, wanting, well, semi-wanting, her friend to open up.

Melanie grimaces at that, shaking her head softly. "No…I just…need some time," she replies. Hermione nods hastily.  
"Yeah. No. You're right. Take all the time you need," she smiles. "And, Mel…I'm here for you, whenever you need me," she stresses, taking hold of and squeezing Melanie's free hand. Melanie nods happily at her, squeezing back.  
"I know," she says.

A few minutes of silence, and it was then that the commotion started. There was yelling, screaming. The girls looked out the window to see that a fire had started in the back yard, and Harry jumping across it! Then Ginny!

The two girls storm out of the room. Outside, professor Lupin and his wife Nymphadora were battling the fearsome fires that the girls soon discovered had started because of the one and only Bellatrix, and her minions.

After dousing the flames, Mr. Weasley, Madeline, Lupin, and Tonks, stormed after their children, while Mrs. Weasley ensured that no more ran off.

After a pressuring amount of minutes, their attention was caught to an even grimmer sight.

The infamous Weasley home, that housed up to twelve family members, lit up in cruel flames, so unexpectedly, it broke Mrs. Weasley's and her children's hearts.

…..

After the dreadful incident, and a much ruined Christmas, Madeline had offered to house the Weasleys, till they were able to find a new home. Whilst the children were sent back to Hogwarts.

Even though the events that had happened were enough to keep them thinking and on edge, at the station, Melanie's heart and mind could only see one thing, well, one person, and he wasn't even there.

"Mel, come on," calls Ron, about to climb the near-departing train. She turns to him irritably, then back to the crowd. She glimpses Blaise, and storms off, causing Ron to sigh tiredly as he resumed to his destination.

Blaise, about to climb, sees her coming, and stops, closing his eyes momentarily. He climbs back down, and turns to her as she stops directly in front of him.

A moment of silence passes, then she speaks up. "Where is he, Blaise?" she asks in grand concern. Wanting to ease her nerves, Blaise cracks a joke.  
"Nice to see you too, Redwing," he smirks half-heartedly. Her face reddens in embarrassment.  
"Sorry, I-" she starts, wondering where she'd lost her manners. Blaise eyes her in sympathy.  
"Mel. I'm kidding," he assures.  
"Oh," she replies uncertainly, subconsciously attempting to confirm that he'd called her 'Mel'.

Blaise smiles slightly. She was as lost as her boyfriend was. It was as beautiful as it was heartbreaking.

"He'll be here in a day, or so. Family drama," he tells honestly.  
"Is everything alright?" she asks in concern.  
"Yeah. Don't worry about it," he replies neutrally.

Sensing he was being genuine, Melanie slowly raises a smile.

"You've been a good friend to him, Blaise," she says seriously. Blaise rolls his eyes and grins.  
"Believe me, I know. He owes me big time," he says, being the first to succeed in making her laugh since that damned night of truth.

Blaise found that her smile certainly was a sight for sour eyes. No wonder Malfoy was head over heels for her.

The train honks, and the two part ways. Even though she'd wanted to meet with Draco face to face, Blaise's words had set her at ease, as they were honest.

Even if only partly honest. Yes, Malfoy was caught up in family drama, but it wasn't the main reason he was being held off.

Together, the two had been conducting a new plan, per the Dark Lord's cursed wishes. And the vanishing cabinet. It would soon be fully functional.

It would soon be over.

Yes, it would leave once innocent teenagers, with full lives ahead of them, tainted, but it would be over.

That was the only goal.

…..


	39. Chapter 39 (Year 6)

In the few days Draco was absent, much had happened to grasp the concerned Redwing's attention.

First, there was the ever-growing awkwardness between Hermione and Ron, thanks to Lavender.

Then, there was Dumbledore's disturbing and persistent request of Harry, to befriend Horus, and figure out why he tampered with his memory of Tom Riddle as a student. What was he trying to hide?

Last, there was the worst situation of all, which, ironically, started off as quite the joke. There was a girl, Romilda Vane, that had been crushing on Harry for a while now. And she was good at making love potions. You can see how that's a very bad combination.

She sent a chocolate box to the boys' dorms, entitled to Harry, but Ron, being Ron, ate it, falling madly in love with her.

Noting this, and not wanting to embarrass his friend any further, Harry takes Ron to professor Slughorn to hastily deal with the situation.

It was there that things turned dire. After curing Ron of his silliness, well, most of it, the professor offered him a drink to ease his nerves from the powerful potion.

Only one sip sent Ron into seizure. He'd been poisoned!

The professor, baffled, was frozen in place from shock, as Harry himself managed to save Ron's life using Bezoar, thanks to the notes in his trusty half-blood prince book.

The next morning, which was only two hours away, the girls and house-heads were informed of the situation.

Hearing what had happened, Melanie and Hermione stormed off to the hospital wing to check on their friend, who, in a daze, seemed wishing for Hermione's presence, which, thankfully ended things with Lavender quickly, even though he remembered nothing when he fully recovered, and Hermione refused to tell what had happened.

So, what really happened?

Apparently, someone had sent Horus the bottle, he could not recall who. He'd admitted to Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall, that he'd intended to gift it to none other than Dumbledore himself!

Now, hearing this, Harry had quite the guess as to who might have been the culprit, but he did not discuss this with the presence of Melanie.

Ironically, Melanie herself was well aware.

So, that's who was to be killed, the headmaster?!

It was beyond obvious why the Dark Lord would want him gone, but to ask a mere student like Draco to accomplish such a task?!

It was a suicide mission, something all knew, he would most likely fail.

It was clear now what Voldemort was doing. He wanted Draco to fail. He wanted to torment the Malfoys for Luscious's failure.

…..

The day afterwards, Melanie felt sick to her core. Her sour emotions were starting to physically affect her. She felt as though she'd erupt should she step out the dorm and have to deal with the day like nothing had happened. She had no strength to act.

Hermione tried to convince her to come to class, but she strictly refused.

It was the night before that Draco had finally arrived. He too spent most of his time indoors, unable to face anyone, unable to face her.

And when he'd finally decided to get over himself, he built up the courage, and entered the doors of the Great Hall.

And it as then that he saw her, Katie Bell, the girl who'd been on leave for at least six weeks, the girl he almost…

He felt himself start to choke up as she conversed with Harry, then turned to him, her mouth agape. She was confused to see him, but all he could see in her eyes was a reflection of what could have happened. He couldn't take it. He had to get out of there.

Harry witnessed the entire situation, a flame lit up in his chest. This absolute hatred towards the Malfoy. He couldn't control it.

As the distraught blonde hasted towards the bathroom, Harry followed.

Inside, Draco heads towards the sink, washing water down his face, it felt like ice on fire. His eyes caught sight of himself, his reflection.

What did it reflect? A boy? No. A murder. A cold-blooded murder. It was all he could see.

His breathing became heavy. He took his sweater off, undid the top buttons, in desperate need of air as tears stung his eyes like daggers to the accused.

Harry chose the worst of times to intervene. Draco was walking on glass shards, and Harry was pushing, eventually, causing the blonde to snap.

It all happened so fast. Draco threw the first shot. Just a warning. He wanted Harry gone, but he wasn't leaving. Not again. He wouldn't turn the blind eye again, for anyone.

Spell after spell, the boys threw. The situation was quickly getting out of hand. It needed to be stopped.

And it was then that Harry had decided to use a spell from that cursed book. To experiment in a moment of haste.

And he wished he didn't.

…..

"Melanie!" calls Hermione, bursting into the dorm door.  
"Hermione, I told, I'm not coming out,"  
"…It's Draco…"

…..

Making her way to the hospital wing, Melanie felt the world around her spin as her feet rushed and her heart hammered in her chest.

Hermione was beside her, having had explained the situation as she accompanied her.

Honestly, Melanie was barely listening, even when Hermione cautiously explained that it was Harry's fault, Melanie couldn't find it in her to get mad, or figure out why, or care to listen further.

She just wanted to see him, believe he was alright. She needed to see him.

And there he was.

Hermione stood by the doorway, watching Melanie approach him in dismay. Understanding, she let them be.

There were several curtains surrounding the only patient currently in the wing, per Snape's orders.

Pushing past one, Melanie approached his unconscious figure disbelievingly. The state he was in shook her to the core.

He was as pale as a ghost, eyes shut. And even in sleep, he looked scared.

Melanie exhaled sharply, attempting to calm her nerves as tears threatened to spill in fear for him.

No one ever would have guessed, this was where they would be in the end. At the doorway to death itself.

Melanie reached to caress his cheek.

In that moment, nothing mattered. Not what had happened, not what would happen. It didn't matter.

She loved him.

Nothing would change that.

To hell with his dark tasks. This was Draco. Her Draco. It wasn't his choice, and, to her, that was enough.

…..

An hour later, he awoke.

Draco rose with a jolt, breathing heavily and eyeing around madly in vigilance. Melanie hurriedly jumped to her feet.

"Hey. It's okay. It's alright." She told, cupping his face into her warm palms.  
"Mel?" He asks as if in disbelief. She smiles assuring-ly at him.  
"Yeah. It's me." She tells.

Draco is then reminded by everything that had happened.

He almost died, didn't he?

Yes.

And, do you know what scared him most? Leaving her behind, and having her think of him,

as a murderer.

Draco immediately tears up. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he says in despair. Melanie's heart clenches. She pulls the Malfoy into her chest, rubbing his head as he cried heartedly in her arms, apologizing again and again.

She shuts her eyes at his pain, trying vigorously to hold her strength, for him to lean on. "It's okay. It's alright. Draco. Look at me." She pushes his glossy eyes up to meet hers. "There's nothing to be sorry for." She tells.

How could there not be? After everything he'd put her through. After everything he'd done.

Melanie could see reluctance in his eyes, causing her to speak more firmly. "I could never hate you." She smiles, fighting back her own tears as he refused to make contact. "Draco.

I love you."

At that, the Malfoy turns to her wide-eyed, having his heart hop at her words, words he couldn't believe hearing, words he doubted had escaped her mouth.

The Redwing herself was half-aware about what she'd just said. It was like her heart refused to hold back. It felt the need, and it acted upon it. And she didn't fight it.

"I love you, Draco." She repeated confidently, causing him to exhale as if in relief, or pain, he wasn't sure.

But he needed it. He needed her.

The two pushed against one another, locking lips like they'd longed to for days passed. And it was like a sole breath of fresh air, a soft breeze, that carried them far from the fog they'd been buried within and kept them from one another, by lies and broken hearts.

No more.

Melanie pushed onto the bed, placing her arms around his neck to pull him closer as she sat on her knees and he engaged an embrace. The kiss was so deep, and passionate, as if a way to draw strength from one another as their hearts rejoiced in a union more powerful than ever.

Only when out of breath, did they break apart, a mere inch, gazing into each other's eyes.

Draco observed the woman before him in such pride and admiration, causing her to blush as he brushed a strand of her soft, loose hair behind her ear to see her clearer, brighter.

"Words…cannot begin to express…the way I feel about you, Melanie…But, I know, you need to hear them, as much as I did…

I love you, Melanie Redwing,

more than ever possibly imagined." He says. Melanie giggles nervously, heart filling with overwhelming joy at mere words, bearing tears to her shimmering eyes as he smiled at her ever-brightness, locking lips with hers once more.

….


	40. Chapter 40 (Year 6 End)

Hours pass, and night falls. The nurse walks in on Melanie with eyes shut, sleeping next to the fatigued blonde.

Softly, the nurse wakes Melanie up, telling her it was time to go. Very reluctantly, and even though Draco assured her it was fine, she left.

Melanie enters the door to the Common room, to find her friends up late, waiting for her, and Harry, tense with guilt.

"Melanie! I'm…so sorry...I don't know what came over m-"  
"It's…It's alright Harry…I don't care." She smiles calmly. The others furrow their eyebrows at her in confusion, Ron cross-legged on the floor, Hermione leaning on an arm-chair, and Harry standing.  
"What…do you mean?" Asks Hermione warily.  
"I mean I don't care. About any of it. Not what Harry did, not what Draco's supposed to do. I don't care."  
"How can you not care?" Ron questions in bewilderment.  
"Because. Harry's my best friend, and a practical brother." At that, Harry's heart struggles with more guilt. "He made a mistake. And he's sorry…And…

I love Draco." She says. Her friends widen their eyes as she smiles ecstatically, playing back the moment in her thoughts. "Nothing to come will change that." She tells firmly.

The friends find this more troubling than reassuring. They each process her words separately. Hermione finds them heart-warming, the loyalty Melanie upheld for him. Ron was impressed for the same reason. But Harry, he was madly worried then.

Still, no one's opinion would matter to her now, especially after claiming her love for him. So, as she bid them goodnight, and made way to the dorms, no one spoke a word.

…..

The day after, Ginny took Harry to the Room of Requirements, none-the-wiser about Draco's use for it. There, they hide the cursed book of spells and potions, never to be found again. And shared a moment.

During that time, Melanie had been attempting a semi-fair balance between classes and the bed-ridden Malfoy, more Malfoy than classes obviously. And though he ought to argue, advise her to attend, he couldn't find it in him.

Was he being selfish? Should he have pushed her away from the start, kept her from the dangers of his life, from the lies and torments? And if he had, would he also have been able to erase years of history together from her mind, better yet, her heart?

No. He would have had to rip them out, and that would have killed her. He would never do that to her.

But wouldn't she at least have been safe? Maybe. In the end, would that really have mattered, when the Dark Lord took over?

…..

Two days later, after mid-classes and at the start of sunset, Melanie receives a quick note, requesting her presence at the Astronomy tower.

Recognizing the hand-writing, Melanie rushed through her final class, and roamed off to do just that.

In the meantime, Harry had decided to use the liquid luck he'd held onto since the beginning of the year on himself, to get Slughorn talking alas.

And as he attempted to do so, and eventually succeeded, Melanie made her way to the tower.

Climbing up the many stairs, Melanie reaches the top, panting heavily. She eyes around suspiciously. Nothing. Where was he?

She turns, then suddenly bumps into someone, letting out a small scream of shock. "Easy, love." Draco smiles, taking hold of her shoulders to steady her. She laughs out.  
"You scared me." She grins.

Melanie looks up to meet his eyes, only to find that his expression was quite troubling. "What's wrong?" She asks. Draco shakes his head at her.  
"It's nothing." He tells, walking off to place a hand on the rails at the edge.

Melanie follows after him determinedly. She places her hand on his. He eyes it yearningly. "Tell me." She tells.

Tell her? Melanie. Yes. Tell her everything. He wanted to. And he would. He just…couldn't find the words.

"It's happening…tonight." He utters grimly. Melanie's face falls with realization. Her heart clenches.  
"What's happening?" She asks semi-wanting to listen. Draco shakes his head once more.  
"The less you know, the better." He tells. "Just. Promise me…you won't leave your room tonight."  
"Draco, I-"

The Malfoy cuts her off by decreasing the distance between them to an inch, cupping her face and caressing softly as if in need of her touch.

"Promise me." He repeats desperately.

The Redwing could see fear in her lover's eyes. Fear for her. She would not become another burden for him to carry.

Though she could not help him, she would do as he asked. "Okay." She said, causing his features to ease in relief.

Draco pulls back a bit, pulling a small, long box out of his pant pocket. "What's that?" She asks curiously. Draco smiles at her momentarily, a tired smile.  
"Call it…an early birthday present." He said, opening the box to reveal a silver-made necklace, with a small black pendant that reflected the moonlight, bearing light to the girl's eyes.

"It's beautiful." She tells, turning and pulling up her hair as he placed it gently around her neck.  
"It's also enchanted." At that, she turns, cocking an eyebrow. "They come in two, you see, the pendant. And, on occasion, and only in sleep, do they allow the wearers." He pulls his out from under his shirt. "To meet…in dreams." He smiles as she grows to grin excitedly.

Then, her face falls. "Draco. Why are you really giving me this now?" She asks in concern. Draco's mask falls, to reveal exhaustion, and wariness.  
"Because…after tonight, we might not see each other for a while." He tells.

Understanding, Melanie shuts her mouth and heart at the sadness that threatened to consume her, refusing to fall apart in front of him when he could not bear.

The horrors of what was to come, were still there. Melanie was furious, furious for him, for all that was happening to him. What could she do? How could she help?

No, she couldn't. There was nothing she could do. And she knew, even if there was, he wouldn't let her. But, maybe there was something she could say.

"Hey." She starts, putting both hands on his shoulders and massaging them. He locks teary eyes with hers once more. "It's going to be okay, Draco. You're…you're the bravest man I know. You'll pull through this. I know you will…And I will be right here, waiting for you." She smiles, unable to block her own tears from spilling in hidden fear that he failed to note, listening intently to her words.

And, coming from her of all people, it was almost reassuring. But coming from her. His Melanie.

"God I love you." He breathed,

locking lips with hers

one last time.

….


	41. Author's Note

Hi, everyone! I may have deleted this story before for technical problems, but it's back now, with an update!

This is NOT the end. There is ONE more part left. Be patient.

I would like to thank all and any who have liked, commented, and reviewed. Thank u!

P.S: Check out my other stories!


End file.
